


Предатель

by Jasherk, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Series: Комната смеха [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Multiverse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Betrayal, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain Hydra Needs a Hug, Captain Hydra comes to the MCU world, Captivity, Consensual Sex, Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, Hopeful Ending, Illustrations, M/M, Memory Loss, Multiverse, Multiverse dopplegangers, Oral Sex, Other Verse is Hydra, Past Torture, Rimming, Rogers Fall from Train too, Stuttering, Tenderness, They wiped Steve Rogers, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Trauma, Violence, mentions of Hydra trash party
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Стив и Баки живут вместе на базе Мстителей, пока к ним не попадают они же, но из другой вселенной. Той, где Стив прыгнул за Баки с поезда, и теперь они Зимний Солдат и Капитан Ледовитый. Бойцы и жертвы ГИДРЫ. Или это только так выглядит?К фанфику есть прекрасные арты моего чудесного друга, вдохновлявшего меня писать эту историю RaccoonmoonИх можно увидеть в конце второй и третьей частей
Relationships: Captain Hydra/Winter Soldier, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier
Series: Комната смеха [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353073
Comments: 3
Kudos: 272
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	1. Chapter 1

_Mit den Füßen im Zement  
Verschönerst du das Fundament  
Draußen wird ein Garten sein  
Und niemand hört dich schreien_

_С ногами, замурованными в цементе,  
Ты украшаешь собой фундамент здания.  
Снаружи у нас будет сад,  
Чтобы никто не услышал, как ты кричишь_

**«Stein Um Stein» Rammstein**

Они стояли совсем близко друг к другу.

Капитан Ледовитый фактически прижимал его спиной к кафельной плитке душевой в их нелепо огромной ванной комнате.

Так близко.

Свет был полностью выключен, и на экранах тепловизоров их тела должны были смотреться единым ослепительно ярким пятном.

Зимний Солдат знал.

Им сказали, что во всем здании отключена система видеонаблюдения, но это не значило, что он не облазил весь комплекс и не проверил все и везде. И не отчитался о своих выводах Капитану.

Единственной системой, которая охватывала все помещения и не могла быть отключена даже частично, не вызвав при этом подозрений, служила продвинутая пожарная сигнализация, отслеживавшая сигналы тревоги не только с помощью датчиков дыма, но еще и локальных теплосканеров.

Они с Капитаном Ледовитым знали, как обмануть теплосканеры, на случай, если обитателям базы Мстителей захочется проверить, чем они занимаются наедине.

Капитан прижимал его к стене всем своим телом.

Местных это совершенно не должно было удивить.

Их доппельгангеры из этого мира, называвшие себя Капитаном Америкой Стивом (не думать об этом имени слишком много) Роджерсом и Джеймсом «Баки» Барнсом, даже не пытались ни от кого скрывать, в каких отношениях они состояли друг с другом.

Не пытались скрывать этого до такой степени, что, показывая «двойникам из другого мира» общие на двоих апартаменты, явно лишь для вида поинтересовались, сколько кроватей им нужно, а услышав от Капитана удивленное «Конечно, одной хватит», восприняли это как нечто само собой разумеющееся.

Так что теперь Капитан Ледовитый спал, разметавшись по огромной двуспальной кровати с дополнительно укрепленным металлическим изголовьем и основанием.

Солдат, как ему и было положено, спал на полу.

Чужой мир и так был чересчур мягок к нему. Ставил под угрозу почти что все их общие протоколы.

Начиная уже с того, что это был, образно выражаясь, негатив их мира.

Здесь они не служили Гидре. Здесь они с ней боролись. И здесь они ее уничтожили.

А поскольку местный Баки тоже много лет против воли служил Гидре, был не понаслышке знаком с обнулениями и криосном и щеголял великолепной стальной рукой с красной звездой на плече, их обоих сочли такими же жертвами и всячески оберегали и опекали.

И что самое ужасное — Зимнему это нравилось.

Потому что он всегда был дефектным. Всегда был с грешком. С изъяном.

Никогда не отличался твердостью убеждений, истинной верностью делу организации.

То и дело вспоминал то, чего ему знать не следовало, путался, слетал с первичных настроек.

Всегда только разочаровывал и подводил своего Капитана.

— Я так разочарован в тебе, Солдат.

Капитан бил под ребра коротко и без замаха.

Капитан бил со знанием дела, ровно в то же место, куда бил и в прошлый раз. Зимний закусил его воротник, чтобы не застонать.

Он всегда был сам виноват. Во всем, что случалось с ним.

— Ты сам виноват. Знал бы ты, как я зол на тебя, — тихо процедил ему в шею Капитан Ледовитый застывшим от ярости голосом и ударил снова и снова. — Как я устал от тебя. Как мне надоело тебя покрывать. Неблагодарная тварь.

Капитан Ледовитый ударил еще и еще. А потом отвел руку, позволяя перевести дух. Передохнуть перед продолжением экзекуции.

Зимний Солдат знал, что сам это заслужил. Сам напросился. Нельзя было говорить… нельзя было даже пытаться.

— М… м… мне жаль, сэр, — выдавил Солдат ему под ключицу, пытаясь заглушить боль знакомым запахом его кожи.

— Врешь, — холодно ответил Капитан Ледовитый и воткнул пальцы в свежий синяк.

Солдат зашипел и вцепился в его спортивную куртку.

— Врешь, — повторил Капитан. — И даже не раскаиваешься ни капли. Да ты хоть знаешь, за что я тебя наказываю?

— З… з… з…

— Соберись, отвечай нормально.

— З… з… знаю.

— Тогда озвучь мне.

Капитан Ледовитый был лучшим из полевых командиров Гидры. Его авторитет был безупречен. Многие шишки существенно выше чином не решались перечить ему. Отводили взгляд, встретившись глазами с его сияющим ледяным взором.

Его приказам следовало подчиняться беспрекословно.

— П… п… па... потому что я с… с… ска… сказал, — как же Солдат ненавидел собственный непослушный язык, — ска… сказал, что, может быть, это к лучшему, что в этом м… мммм… мире Г… Г… Гидры больше нет.

Левой рукой зажав Зимнему голову, Капитан прицельно ударил его еще несколько раз, а после через одежду с силой сдавил измученную мышцу, обеспечивая разрыв тканей и подкожную гематому.

Зимний знал, что так ему и надо. Потому что стоило сначала подумать своей безмозглой головой, прежде чем заикаться Капитану о чем-то подобном.

Капитан Ледовитый был одним из лучших и самых преданных бойцов Гидры. Считай, одним из ее символов.

Не то что Зимний.

_Предатель._

— Предатель, — прошептал Капитан Ледовитый ему в самое ухо. И от ярости укусил его за завиток ушной раковины. — Поверить не могу: я покрываю предателя. Столько лет! Зимний, меня тошнит от тебя. Знал бы ты, как меня от тебя тошнит. От тебя. И от этого мира. И от того, чем мы должны притворяться.

Зимний знал. Как знал и то, что как бы больно ни делал ему Капитан Ледовитый и его слова — это не могло сравниться с тем, что сделали бы с ним, если бы Капитан хоть раз донес на него куда следовало. Отчитался о его неблагонадежности.

Зимний все понимал. Он мог быть неблагодарной тварью по отношению к Гидре, которая спасла их когда-то там. Но он был благодарен своему Капитану за то, что тот спасал его каждый день.

Как бы ни презирал. Как бы противно ему ни было. Не выдал ни разу.

Ударив его еще раз для закрепления результата, Капитан немного отстранился и невозмутимо сказал:

— Мне пора идти. Я так опоздаю к ланчу. Эти… будут волноваться, если мы оба не придем.

Зимний молча кивнул, продолжая прижиматься к его плечу.

— Надеюсь, ты понял и запомнил то, что я хотел сейчас донести до тебя?

Зимний снова кивнул. Уже почти догадываясь, что будет дальше.

— Отлично. Закрепим материал, — невозмутимо решил Капитан Ледовитый и обеими ногами наступил Солдату на пальцы. Капитан Ледовитый был в берцах, Зимний был бос.

Капитан Ледовитый знал, что делал. Знал, с какой силой давить.

Зимний коротко взвыл, вновь вцепившись зубами в его куртку.

Хруста сломанных пальцев было почти не слышно.

На мгновение тяжелая рука Капитана легла ему на затылок, крепче прижимая к себе.

— Хайль Гидра, — прошептал он Солдату в макушку.

— Х… хайль Гидра, — тихо ответил Зимний, отпустив его воротник.

— Этого будет достаточно, — уже мягче сказал Капитан и почти погладил Солдата по волосам. — Теперь я могу быть уверен, что ты этого не забудешь.

Солдат смог только рвано кивнуть.

И судорожно выдохнуть, когда Капитан резко отстранился и вышел из ванной.

Накрыть стол на четверых было в их случае в два раза сложнее, потому что другие двое тоже ели каждый за четверых, а, следовательно, готовить или заказывать приходилось уже (четыре на четыре) на шестнадцать человек каждый раз.

С таким подарком, как их двойники из другой вселенной, кризис перепроизводства продуктов питания экономике точно не грозил.

Тем более, что бедные ребята… Баки не хотел даже думать, как скоро они смогут привыкнуть снова питаться вдосталь.

Как он сам заново учился есть досыта каких-то несколько лет назад.

Что ж, Баки был очень рад, что у Стива теперь был хоть какой-то опыт того, как стоило кормить, воспринимать и вообще реагировать на людей, долгие годы лишенных попросту говоря — всего. И прежде всего — осознания, что они тоже люди.

Баки посмотрел на то, как Стив пытается впихнуть между множеством открытых закусок большущую миску салата, и поспешил раздвинуть другие блюда, чтобы освободить место.

— Думаю, нам стоит подключить их к дежурству по кухне, — заметил он, получив от Стива короткий признательный поцелуй. — Мне лично очень помогло, когда я понял, что ты доверяешь мне в таком ответственном вопросе, как готовка пищи для нас обоих.

— Разумно, Бак, — улыбнулся Стив и чуть нахмурился. — Капитана, полагаю, можно подключать уже хоть сейчас, а вот его Зимний... Мне кажется, Бак, этому парню пришлось еще хуже, чем тебе.

— Даже не знаю, мне начать ревновать или заподозрить тебя в предвзятости, — попытался превратить все в шутку Баки.

Хотя и не мог не согласиться. Зимний Солдат из другой вселенной был чем-то неуловимо подточен, изранен внутри куда серьезнее, чем досталось в свое время ему. Баки не мог сказать чем. Он просто чувствовал. Видел. Слышал.

Сколько бы ему ни пришлось вынести в свое время, до заикания у него никогда не доходило.

— Примите мои извинения. Я немного задержался.

Другой Стив — Капитан Ледовитый (как он просил себя называть) — бодро сбежал вниз по лестнице и сразу же устремился к плите, поднял крышку сотейника и с удовольствием втянул запах горячего борани с баклажанами.

— Отличный выбор блюда для легкого перекуса, — лукаво подмигнул он своему двойнику.

— Благодари Баки, — ответил Стив. — Он в любой кухне мира найдет рецепт такой еды, после которой из-за стола трудно вылезти. Брюхо мешает.

Баки легко рассмеялся.

— Не критикуй его, — чуть осуждающе сказал Капитан Ледовитый и улыбнулся Баки. — Умение заботиться о собственном пропитании — важнейшее качество настоящего солдата.

Баки хмыкнул, стараясь не показать, что его тронул внезапный комплимент.

— Давайте уже к столу, — сказал он и спросил: — А твой Баки? Я хотел сказать, Зимний Солдат, он не придет?

_Опять?_

Это было еще одной проблемой Зимнего Солдата из другого мира. Он пропускал приемы пищи, вообще отказывался выходить из их комнаты. Конечно, его Капитан уносил для него еду, оправдывая подобное поведение паническими атаками и плохими днями. Но Баки все равно это тревожило.

По себе он прекрасно помнил, что приползал жрать даже со сломанными костями.

Капитан Ледовитый в свою очередь только поджал губы и покачал головой, явно не зная, что ответить.

Баки переглянулся со Стивом.

Хоть Капитан Ледовитый и держался намного лучше, у него явно были свои больные места. Им не хотелось давить на него.

Они устроились на высоких стульях и приступили к обильной и сытной трапезе, когда сверху послышалось неуверенное шарканье ног.

Бледный как полотно Солдат медленно ковылял по лестнице, крепко цепляясь железной рукой за перила.

Обуви на нем не было. Только носки. И шел он так, будто у него обе ступни были прострелены.

— Эй, приятель, — Баки поднялся из-за стола, раздираемый противоречивыми эмоциями: помочь своему двойнику с его явно болезненными передвижениями и в то же время не спугнуть его, вторгнувшись в личное пространство (он сам слишком хорошо помнил, как это бывало). — Что у тебя с ногами?

— П… простите, сэр. Моя ошибка, с… сэр. Не обращайте в… внимания, — сквозь зубы выдавил Зимний Солдат и, одолев лестницу, кажется, на одной силе воли, потащился к столу. Забрался на высокий барный стул и протяжно выдохнул.

— Мы едим борани с баклажанами и говядиной, — очень спокойно сказал Стив. — Салат, маслины, бекон и колбасную нарезку с тостами. Есть три вида паштета, если хочешь. Мягкий сыр. Мы все уже попробовали. Все съедобно, — он улыбнулся, с такой печалью глядя на Зимнего, что у Баки в ответ заныло что-то внутри.

Солдат молча, с невысказанной мольбой посмотрел на своего спутника, будто спрашивая у него разрешения. Капитан Ледовитый спрятал лицо в ладони, не слишком успешно пытаясь замаскировать этот жест под то, что трет себе лоб.

— Ты можешь поесть, — натянуто произнес он, явно не в силах поднять взгляд на Стива и Баки.

Баки понимающе отвел глаза и посмотрел на своего Стива. Они понимали. Они оба понимали, как тяжело было такому человеку, как Стив, видеть, насколько сломали, лишили всякого человеческого достоинства самое дорогое ему на свете существо.

Солдат волком набросился на еду, без разбора засовывая себе в рот все, что Стив успевал подкладывать ему в тарелку.

— На следующей неделе в Нью-Йорке будет Сэм, — стараясь отвлечь от него внимание, сказал Баки. — Вы знакомы с Сэмом? Он наш новый Капитан Америка. Горячий парень с крыльями.

Капитан Ледовитый вежливо отрицательно покачал головой.

— Суть в том, что Сэм работал консультантом в центре ветеранов, вернувшихся из горячих точек, — продолжил Баки. — И он просто классный. Просто классный мужик. Очень умный. И… понимающий. Мне он очень сильно помог. Только не говорите ему, что я признал это вслух. У нас с ним не те отношения, чтобы говорить друг о друге что-то хорошее.

— Да уж, он сразу заподозрит тебя в какой-то подставе, — хмыкнул Стив и закончил за Баки: — Мы еще не говорили ему про вас, — невысказанное «Как и всем остальным» повисло в воздухе. — Но он из тех, кто реально в состоянии выслушать и помочь. И я хотел бы вас обоих с ним познакомить.

Капитан Ледовитый едва заметно поджал губы. Посмотрел Стиву в глаза стопроцентно таким же, как у Стива, осуждающим взглядом и сказал:

— Ни одному из нас мозгоправ не нужен.

Зимний едва заметно вздрогнул и быстрее заработал вилкой.

— Сэм не мозгоправ. Он прежде всего наш друг, — возразил Стив. — Человек, которому мы оба готовы доверить свою жизнь.

— Я тоже доверяю свою жизнь ему, — Капитан Ледовитый указал столовым ножом на мгновенно замершего Солдата. — Это не тот аргумент, который может служить надежной рекомендацией.

Баки нахмурился. Ему не понравилось, как это прозвучало, хотя он и не мог понять, в чем дело.

Постепенно все утолили голод. Стив и Баки убрали грязную посуду в посудомойку и собирались пойти поковыряться в забарахлившем мотоцикле Стива, и стоило, наверно, позвать с ними и их гостей, скорее всего, измучившихся сидеть под навязанным им ими же самими домашним арестом на базе, но Баки все же не удержался и сказал сначала совсем другое:

— Зимний, — обратился он к своему двойнику (как ни странно было использовать собственный позывной по отношению к другому, пусть и такому же на вид, человеку), — можно я взгляну на твои ноги?

Зимний не ответил, только сгорбился и подтянул ступни глубже под стул.

— Солдат, — строго сказал Капитан Ледовитый, — не юродствуй. Дай осмотреть себя. Нам с тобой нечего скрывать от своих.

Зимний коротко дернул головой, то ли кивнув, то ли просто вздрогнув, и поднял глаза на Баки.

Взгляд его был таким виноватым, грустным и… обреченным, что у Баки горло перехватило от жалости. От острого желания хоть чем-нибудь помочь этому человеку.

Чувствуя, как Стив ненавязчиво наблюдает за ними обоими от холодильника, Баки присел перед Солдатом на корточки, взял его правую ногу и как мог осторожно стащил с нее носок.

От открывшегося зрелища в глазах на миг потемнело.

К сожалению, он слишком хорошо знал, как выглядит перелом пальцев ног.

— На второй ноге то же самое? — стараясь контролировать собственный голос, как можно спокойнее спросил он.

— Д… да, сэр, — еле слышно ответил Солдат.

— Как это могло случиться?

\- Я уронил на себя к… к… комод. Я… ящик комода. Я очень сожалею, сэр. Оч… ч… чень с… с… ссссс… — прошептал Солдат.

— Как уронил? — удивился Стив.

Солдат совсем сгорбился и нерешительно изобразил обеими руками, как будто резко дергает на себя ящик.

— С... С… судорога, — тихо сказал он. — Так б… б… б… бы… бывает.

— Стив, звони Духшале. Доктору Каурава, — решил Баки, вскакивая на ноги. — Я принесу мои обезболивающие.

Он не помнил, чтобы у него самого случались судороги такой силы. Но, впрочем, он много чего не помнил.

Ну, хотя бы теперь у него были препараты, рассчитанные на потребности его организма. Они должны были помочь и Солдату.

Когда он сбежал вниз, Стив еще говорил по телефону, в то время как его двойник стоял возле Солдата, молча сжимая его плечо. Тот, кажется, так и не поднял за все это время лица.

Баки набрал стакан воды из кулера и протянул его Солдату вместе с таблетками.

— Лучше разжуй прежде чем проглотить. Они горькие, но так действовать начнут почти сразу.

Живая рука Солдата отчетливо дернулась, потянувшись к лекарству, но тут же застыла, и он просительно посмотрел на своего спутника.

— Можно, Солдат, — сдержанно ответил тот. — Делай, как он говорит.

Баки горестно поджал губы.

Он хорошо помнил, что сам ощущал на месте Солдата, не осмеливаясь без разрешения взять лекарство, принять совершенно бескорыстную помощь.

Увы, помочь справится с этим могло только время. Время и доброта любимого человека.

Хорошо хоть Капитан Ледовитый был не настолько плох.

Баки даже представлять себе не хотел, чтобы он чувствовал, если бы и другого Стива довели до такого же состояния, что и их с Зимним Солдатом.

И так видно было, что ему и без того сильно досталось.

Баки чувствовал его дискомфорт, легко распознавал его за улыбками и спокойной манерой вести себя.

Понимать это было тяжело.

Солдат терпеливо разжевал таблетки, даже не морщась, а затем вылакал всю воду, какая была в стакане.

— Духшала не сможет приехать, — сказал, подходя к ним, Стив. — Сегодня ее смена в госпитале. Она настояла, чтобы с переломом я отвез тебя туда. Там есть рентген и все, что потребуется.

— Разумно, — кивнул Баки и снова опустился перед Зимним на корточки, чтобы снизу вверх заглянуть ему в лицо. — Ну что, приятель, сможешь на час-другой притвориться мной? Это совсем нетрудно: можешь даже все время быть гордо-мрачным и ни с кем не разговаривать. Доктор Каурава раньше работала здесь, на этой базе Мстителей и, в общем, она меня всяким видела — не удивится.

Солдат нерешительно пожевал губами, искоса глянул на своего Стива, а потом попытался сказать:

— Т… т… т… тх…

— Техобслуживание? — Баки похолодел. — Нет, не думай, конечно, нет. — Теряясь, что сказать, чтобы убедить Зимнего поверить, Баки взял его за щиколотку и принялся гладить ребро ступни. — Никакого больше техобслуживания, парень. Я тебе обещаю. Мы со Стивом больше не позволим вскрывать тебя. Никогда. Господи боже, никогда.

Зимний часто испуганно задышал над ним. Но стоило Баки убрать руку, проводил его движение полным немой горечи взглядом.

— Просто держи себя в руках, парень. Здесь никто не желает тебе зла, — как мог мягко сказал Баки, — и доктор Каурава тоже. Тебе помогут. Езжай со Стивом.

— Сэр? — едва слышно спросил Зимний у своего Капитана. — Запрашиваю р… р... разр… решения...

Капитан Ледовитый шумно выдохнул носом, снова сжал плечо Зимнего, возможно, чуть сильнее, чем нужно, и произнес:

— Солдат, своевременное получение медицинской помощи — такая же наша обязанность, как и забота о гигиене тела. Ты сам слышал Баки. О техобслуживании речь не идет. Никаких чрезмерных вмешательств. Слушайся Капитана Роджерса, как меня. И, я тебя прошу, не выставляй себя идиотом. Ты меня понял?

— Да, сэр, — послушно кивнул Солдат.

Баки не стал надевать ему обратно носок, благо, на дворе было лето.

Солдат сосредоточенно закусил губу, готовясь слезть со стула, но Стив тут же оказался рядом, подставил свое плечо и сказал своему двойнику:

— Давай с другой стороны. Чтобы ему вообще не пришлось на ноги наступать.

Тот молча кивнул, и они с двух сторон подхватили Зимнего и подняли его.

Баки коротко моргнул, прогоняя воспоминание о том, как его вот точно так же таскали в кресло, чтобы взбодрить электричеством после разморозки.

— Я подгоню машину к порогу, — торопливо сказал он и бегом ретировался в гараж.

Солдату было немыслимо стыдно.

Капитан Ледовитый и Капитан Америка тащили его на своих плечах так, будто он был не в состоянии передвигаться сам, окончательно сломан, испорчен уже непоправимо. Так, будто собирались выбросить его за порог и навсегда запретить ему ночевать в одном доме с ними.

Конечно же, он понимал, что это не так, но все равно малодушно радовался тому, что Капитан Ледовитый оказался слева от него и держал его за менее восприимчивую бионическую руку. Для того, чтобы понять, как он оценивает происходящее, Солдату вполне хватало ощущения того, как пальцы правой руки Капитана, которой тот поддерживал его, обнимая поперек спины, прицельно впивались ему под ребра.

Черт.

И Зимний все понимал. Сам прекрасно осознавал, как он опять подвел и выбесил Капитана всем, что он делал.

Ведь что ему стоило просто пересидеть в их комнате и дождаться, когда Капитан принесет ему еду и позволит съесть из его рук столько, сколько он сочтет нужным? Зимний не имел права жаловаться: Капитан Ледовитый не был заинтересован в том, чтобы Солдат потерял боеспособность от голода. Он тщательно следил за этим. А за сутки-другие пальцы бы срослись сами, никто бы ничего не заметил.

Но баклажановое борани пахло будто пища богов, и Зимний не устоял.

Честно говоря, он думал, все будут слишком заняты едой, чтоб заметить.

Честно говоря — он не подумал вообще, а просто закусил щеку, чтобы было легче терпеть, и пошел на вкусный запах.

Естественно, он заслуживал гнева Капитана, который тот буквально излучал сквозь свою домашнюю одежду и кожу. Казалось, он был способен причинять Зимнему боль одним своим раздражением.

И будто в противовес ему Капитан Роджерс излучал только заботу и ровную уверенную решимость. Его пальцы не ранили ни бок Солдата там, где он поддерживал его за спину над рукой Капитана Ледовитого, ни открытого запястья у него на плече.

К нему хотелось прижаться крепче… зная, что тебя не накажут.

Черная блестящая Ауди уже ждала их перед входом.

Баки толкнул изнутри дверь со стороны пассажирского сиденья и сам вылез с места водителя.

Оба капитана обменялись кивками, и Роджерс отпустил его, направившись к другой двери.

Взгляд Капитана Ледовитого был острым и предупреждающим, когда Солдат встретился с ним глазами. Зимний попытался без слов пообещать ему, что будет вести себя хорошо, но Капитан только хмыкнул, вдруг подхватил его под колени и усадил в машину.

Ничем не причинив боли.

— Я на тебя полагаюсь, — мягко сказал он и отстранился.

Сквозь лобовое стекло Зимний видел, как Капитан Роджерс и Баки обменялись коротким поцелуем, и Роджерс забрался в машину с ним рядом.

— Тебе удобно? Лучше отодвинь кресло назад и вытяни ноги, — посоветовал он, трогаясь с места, и добавил: — Я включу обдув тебе на ступни, чтобы было прохладней.

«Не надо», хотел сказать Зимний Солдат, но только молча отодвинул кресло и пристегнулся.

Всю дорогу он смотрел по сторонам, запоминая маршрут, держал обе руки на коленях на виду и привычно молчал, как и во время любой другой транспортировки в его жизни. И украдкой косился на Капитана Америку, так похожего на его командира во всем, кроме, наверное, главного — стороны, за которую он боролся. Капитан Америка был внимательным, и сильным, и строгим (все это Солдат уже понял), но в то же время он ни разу еще не видел, чтобы капитан Роджерс занимался воспитанием и корректировкой своего Баки. По большей части эти двое держались как равные.

Да и с ними обоими обращались так же. Даже с Солдатом. Даже несмотря на то, насколько сильно он разыгрывал недееспособность и неисправное функционирование. Капитан Роджерс и Баки не притворялись, будто не видят — они просто не осуждали его, не требуя объясниться и принести извинения.

В дороге Капитан тоже не приставал к нему с разговорами, только уже на подъезде к городу сказал:

— Я понимаю, тебе было бы спокойнее с твоей версией меня, но мы решили, что пока еще рано афишировать ваше появление. К тому же, я знаком с доктором Каурава, а вы нет, так что просто представь себе, что я — твой Капитан. — Стив въехал на парковку госпиталя, нашел место и запарковал машину. Вынув ключ из зажигания, он вдруг положил руку поверх живой кисти Солдата и мягко сжал ее.

— Не бойся, — так тихо, что это прозвучало почти интимно, попросил он, — я позабочусь о тебе.

Солдат кивнул, поскольку других вариантов у него все равно не было, и даже сумел осторожно улыбнуться, воспроизводя лицом мимику Баки. Роджерс, похоже, купился, потому что с явным облегчением снова сжал его руку и выбрался из машины. А потом, жестом приказав Солдату ждать его, направился в основное здание.

Он вернулся так быстро, что Солдат успел только осмотреть бардачок машины, где, впрочем, не оказалось ничего, кроме руководства по эксплуатации транспортного средства и жвачки Баки.

Перед собой Капитан толкал складное кресло-каталку.

— Нет, — однозначно заявил Солдат, как только Роджерс открыл дверь.

— Да, и без вариантов, — отрезал тот, но, видимо, заметив, как сразу напрягся Солдат, попытался обратить все в шутку: — Я не понесу тебя, как принцессу, на руках, как твой Стив.

«Твой Стив», — резануло внутри двойной неправдой, и Солдат поник, подчиняясь.

— Эй, приятель, — Капитан Роджерс присел на корточки возле его двери и мягко погладил Солдата по колену. — Ладно, могу прокатить тебя на закорках, но, учти, драматический эффект будет фатально испорчен.

Капитан Роджерс вдруг улыбнулся ему так светло и ласково, как ему очень давно никто не улыбался, и Солдат собрал всю волю в кулак и сказал:

— Лекарство д… действует, сэр. Я могу д… д… дойти сам. — Он не собирался обесценивать щедрость и доброту Баки. К тому же, он был в хорошей форме. — Я не бэ… не б… бесполезная обуза. Не надо в… выставлять меня на п… посмешище.

Капитан Роджерс поджал губы, разом сбросил с себя наигранную шутливость, но когда он снова заговорил, его голос по-прежнему звучал очень мягко:

— Первое: я рад, что лекарство тебе помогло. Второе: это госпиталь, Солдат, люди приходят сюда лечиться, а не смеяться над другими пациентами. Третье: я уверен, что ты и сам понимаешь, что чем бережнее ты будешь сейчас относится к своим ногам, тем быстрее они восстановятся. И последнее…

Было немного дико смотреть в лицо Капитану сверху вниз и совсем дико — видеть, как подкупающе искренне он складывает брови домиком, стараясь быть милым:

— Думаешь, мне нравится видеть, когда тебе больно?

Солдат дернулся на месте, холодея внутри от крепко заученного с годами ужаса.

«Думаешь, мне нравится видеть, когда тебе больно?» — любил повторять Капитан Ледовитый, когда наказывал его за ошибки. «Ты думаешь, мне это нравится, Солдат? Нравится причинять тебе боль и смотреть, как ты корчишься?»

Ответ был вбит в него на уровне безусловных рефлексов.

— Нет, сэр.

— Вот и хорошо, — улыбнулся Капитан Роджерс и снова максимально сдержанно чуть сжал его колено. — Я знал, что мы с тобой сумеем договориться. Мне бы не хотелось силой запихивать тебя в кресло.

«Солдат, ты сам знаешь, что если мы не договоримся, я просто запихну тебя в это кресло силой», — услужливо подсказала ему его дырявая память точно таким же голосом его собственного Капитана.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Капитан Роджерс.

И его Капитан тоже всегда говорил «пожалуйста»: «Пожалуйста, прекрати ломать комедию», «Пожалуйста, постарайся хотя бы притвориться, что ты не тряпка», «Пожалуйста, не доводи меня, сам же об этом пожалеешь»...

И то, другое, кресло из его мира было куда страшнее дурацкой складной каталки из госпиталя, так что Солдат просто прикусил нижнюю губу, выбрался из машины и пересел в придвинутое Капитаном Роджерсом к самой двери больничное кресло.

Его сопровождающий закрыл машину, обошел его сзади, и на плечо Солдату вдруг тяжело и знакомо легла большая рука, но не сдавила привычно, заставляя извиваться и скулить, позоря себя, а лишь мягко одобрительно сжала (так тоже бывало иногда! Иногда так бывало и у них!).

— Спасибо, Зимний, — сказал Капитан Роджерс. — Я знаю, что тебе непросто, но ты очень смелый. Ты молодец. Я горжусь тобой.

Рука на плече снова мягко сжалась так естественно и просто, и все это вместе со «спасибо» и похвалой было больше, чем он мог надеяться и имел право получить, в сущности, не прилагая никаких особых усилий.

Остро захотелось прижаться к руке Капитана щекой, почувствовать его кожу своей.

Пусть все было неправдой, но притвориться хоть ненадолго.

— Послушай, есть еще один момент, — Капитан Роджерс наклонился ближе к нему, чтоб их никто не услышал. — Я буду называть тебя “Баки”. Ты можешь не реагировать: мы ее этим не удивим, но если сумеешь притвориться — я буду благодарен.

Притворится Баки. Пусть ненадолго. Это звучало чертовски соблазнительно.

— Я не п… подведу, сэр, - твердо заверил он.

— Стив, — поправил его Капитан Роджерс. — Помнишь, я просил называть меня Стив? Меня так зовут.

«Я не Стив. Я же просил не называть меня так! Хватит выдумывать для нас имена. Ты понял? Чтобы я больше этого не слышал!»

К сожалению, Зимнего столько раз стирали, что Капитану Ледовитому приходилось вбивать это в Солдата снова и снова, чтобы он, наконец, запомнил.

— С… С… С… — «соберись, тряпка, ты можешь» — Стив, — упрямо произнес Зимний Солдат и поздравил себя с тем, что это оказалось не так уж и сложно. — Хорошо, Стив. Я п… постараюсь.

Колеса кресла-каталки еле слышно поскрипывали под его весом, пока они приближались к дверям госпиталя, но Капитан шел с ним рядом, как и всегда. Будущее было неумолимо и неотвратимо, как и всегда. Но Капитан тоже, как всегда, был рядом с ним. Как он каждый раз шел рядом с каталкой, когда постепенно немеющее от введенного в кровь специального геля тело Солдата везли в зал с криокамерой. Капитан Ледовитый всегда оставался с ним до последнего.

Один раз Зимний Солдат спросил, хотел бы Капитан, чтобы они поменялись ролями? Чтобы Зимний сопровождал его в заморозку и встречал, когда его будут размораживать?

Капитан Ледовитый тогда лишь скривился и сказал: «Чтобы мне потом рассказали, как ты рыдал и залил соплями пол криокамеры? Нет уж, пожалуйста, избавь меня от этого удовольствия».

Прозвучало обидно, но, на самом деле, Солдат был благодарен своему Капитану за право всегда уходить в сон первым и просыпаться вторым. Знать, что он не одинок. Что его провожают и встречают. Капитан Ледовитый был прав, Зимний был слабее его.

Ему было страшно даже представить, как выдержал все эти годы заморозок и разморозок в Гидре Баки из этого мира.

Совсем один.

Совсем один в этом кошмаре.

Даже не зная, что его Стив жив.

В просторном холле госпиталя было странно светло и довольно людно. Часть посетителей ждала в поставленных рядами креслах, как в аэропорту, часть моталась у стойки информации и вдоль огромных окон, где были всякие автоматы с едой, напитками, прессой и игрушками для детей.

Капитан Роджерс оставил его кресло в конце одного такого ряда сидений, лицом в зал, чтобы у Солдата был максимальный угол обзора помещения, и тоже прошел к стойке администрации.

Солдат был благодарен ему за эту предусмотрительность. Он предпочитал всегда заранее знать, что его ждет. И он… верил Капитану Роджерсу так же, как и своему Капитану. Если тот сказал, что здесь ему не причинят вреда, значит, так и будет.

К тому же, Капитан Роджерс опять-таки оказался прав: никто из посетителей и персонала особо не заинтересовался его персоной. Даже дважды не взглянул в его сторону.

Впрочем, и на самого Капитана здесь почти не обратили внимания. Что было немного дико, учитывая, что в их мире все посторонние разговоры немедленно затихали и все вытягивались в струнку или почтительно склонялись при появлении Капитана Ледовитого.

Впрочем, и здесь Капитан Роджерс не остался совсем без внимания: пока он ждал ответа от звонившей куда-то по внутренней связи полной немолодой медсестры, ее молоденькая коллега с пирсингом брови умудрилась растечься в его направлении своей не такой уж и впечатляющей грудью по стойке, томно на него повздыхать и выпросить автограф на бланке госпиталя. А стоило Стиву дождаться ответа от старшей дамы и переключиться на нее, девица с пирсингом подозвала другую молоденькую медсестру-мулатку и явно похвалилась автографом. После чего та, лишь небрежно дернув в ответ плечом, подошла к пасущейся у автомата с игрушками маленькой чернокожей девочке и показала ей на Капитана. Девочка спросила что-то у строчащей в Айфоне стройной негритянки в адски неудобных на вид туфлях (видимо, ее матери), а после целенаправленно устремилась к Стиву и без особых прелюдий подергала его за футболку, привлекая к себе внимание.

У Зимнего даже внутри похолодело от этой сцены.

В их мире не было такого уж прямо пропагандируемого расизма и нацизма, но он и представить себе не мог, чтобы цветной ребенок посмел подойти к белому мужчине (не говоря уже о Капитане) и просто так потрогать его руками. А уж чернокожие и вовсе считались самым низшим сортом людей, немногим лучше диких животных. Зимнему не полагалось иметь об этом собственного мнения (к тому же он своими глазами видел обглоданные останки попавших в плен в Анголе советских летчиков-инструкторов), но на миг что-то внутри дернуло отрицанием и страхом.

Впрочем, это был другой мир. Здесь были другие законы. Здесь Капитан Америка повернулся к девочке, даже улыбнулся ей (хоть и немного искусственно), потом подсадил ее на стойку, черкнул автограф и для нее тоже, а после, перепоручив ее медсестре с пирсингом брови, направился обратно к Зимнему Солдату.

— Духшала нашла для нас время, — сказал он и все так же невозмутимо потолкал коляску в направлении одного из многочисленных коридоров. — Пошли прокачу тебя на лифте для персонала.

Доктор Духшала Каурава оказалась пожилой индийской матроной с тяжелым узлом густо седеющих волос на затылке и традиционной красной отметиной замужней дамы на лбу. Она явно уже слышала версию случившегося от Стива по телефону, поэтому, задав всего пару вопросов, на которые он сумел ответить почти не заикаясь, только сказала Зимнему: «Баки, дорогой, неужели опять?» — и, сочувственно погладив его по живой руке, отправила на рентген и к хирургу.

Зимний был привычно послушен (присутствие Капитана рядом помогало), только то и дело косился на высокие окна в кабинетах больницы (его никогда не оперировали в помещениях с окнами, но все равно было странновато и жутко).

Уже со снимками они явились к хирургу — неожиданно молодому мужчине в очень хорошей физической форме, явно неподдельно возмущенному тем, что в мирное время улучшенные сывороткой суперсолдаты не могут обойтись без травм и увечий. Впрочем, врач не озвучил своего недовольства ни одним словом, только терпеливо показал им на снимках, что с левой ногой все не так уж плохо — всего лишь две трещины, а вот на правой несколько фаланг пальцев серьезно смещены, и их придется вправлять, чтобы не срослись неправильно.

Зимний смотрел на небо за окном кабинета и просто ждал.

— Бак, — не дождавшись реакции, Капитан Роджерс легонько встряхнул его за плечо. — Нам нужно твое согласие. Не переживай, тебе сделают блокаду, нога временно почти что потеряет чувствительность.

— С… согласен, — кивнул Солдат, не очень понимая, зачем его спрашивали. Все равно все всегда все решали за него. Но если не будет больно — это хорошо.

Они перешли в такую же светлую комнату, соседнюю с кабинетом, где была узкая койка у кафельной стены (наверно, уже тысячная по счету в его жизни), холодильник, стол и стул для врача и снова огромное окно. Стив поднял его на койку и отошел в сторону, чтобы не мешать специалисту делать свое дело.

В это время зашла доктор Каурава, тоже посмотрела снимки и опечаленно покачала головой, а потом очень вежливо попросила Капитана Роджерса на пару слов.

Зимний не хотел, чтобы Стив уходил, но лишь снова кивнул, как болванчик, когда тот сказал ему, что подождет его в коридоре.

Было даже почти смешно от бессмысленности всего этого стратегического маневра с отступлением в коридор. Будто бы Капитан Роджерс не знал, что Солдат может слышать даже как сердито шевелятся волосы в носу хирурга при каждом выдохе, так что разобрать их разговор через две стены ему совсем не составляло труда.

— Стив, дорогой, что у вас там происходит? — встревоженно, как будто речь шла о членах ее семьи, спросила врач. — Я едва узнала его. Такой внезапный регресс.

— Духшала, поверь, я сам очень хочу помочь ему выбраться из этого кризиса, — Капитан Роджерс явно тяготился необходимостью отчасти обманывать не чужого им человека. — У него проблемы с питанием. Я хотел бы, чтобы у него взяли кровь, и, возможно, ему стоит прокапать витамины или глюкозу…

— Хорошо, Стив, но речь сейчас не об этом, — Духшала глубоко вздохнула, явно выбирая слова, чтобы озвучить свою мысль Капитану Роджерсу более деликатно. — Понимаешь, Стив, если бы я не знала вас, мальчики, так хорошо, я бы, ни минуты не сомневаясь, сообщила о вашем случае в социальную службу.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — явно напрягся Капитан Роджерс.

— Стив, взгляни со стороны: вы оба утверждаете, что он сломал себе пальцы, уронив на себя ящик комода. При этом он явно бережет левый бок и вцепляется в свою одежду каждый раз, как думает, что его попросят снять футболку. Внезапно стал заикаться. Смотрит в пол. Плохо ест. Прости, Стив, но все это слишком похоже на хрестоматийный случай домашнего насилия.

— Духшала, ты знаешь меня, я никогда… — с нажимом начал Капитан Роджерс, но пожилая индианка, видимо, также мягко сжала его руку, и он замолчал.

— Знаю, Стив, и доверяю тебе. Именно поэтому я говорю об этом тебе, а не полиции. Возможно, вам обоим стоит возобновить визиты к психологу. Я могла бы порекомендовать вам несколько хороших специалистов.

— Спасибо, Духшала, я очень благодарен тебе за твое отношение, — ответил Стив. — Я и сам опасаюсь, насколько далеко может зайти его членовредительство.

Солдат незаметно с облегчением выдохнул. Капитан Роджерс судил по себе. Капитан Ледовитый остался вне подозрений.

Можно было расслабиться.

Если будет нужно, он сходит к психологу столько раз, сколько ему велят. Он умел молчать на допросе.

Когда недовольный хирург закончил накладывать на его ноги защитные шины и облегченный вариант гипса, Солдат сам пересел обратно на кресло и легкими прикосновениями ладоней к колесам направил его в кабинет врача. Ему не терпелось скорее выбраться в коридор, где, как он слышал, Капитана Роджерса уже осаждали еще какие-то женщины.

— С… с… спасибо, — сказал он, потому что несмотря на свое отношение к ситуации хирург проделал всю работу исключительно профессионально, и Солдат действительно ничего не почувствовал, даже когда ему вправляли смещенные кости.

— Не за что, — прохладно ответил врач. — Подпишите бумаги.

Солдат взял ручку и послушно принялся рисовать размашистое «БАРНС» напротив всех отмеченных галочками мест текста, одновременно прислушиваясь к голосам в коридоре.

— Капитан Америка, ты должен пойти к моему брату. Он тоже твой фанат, и он иначе мне не поверит, — требовала, кажется, та же девочка, уже пристававшая к Роджерсу в холле.

\- Мистер Роджерс, моему сыну Ибрагиму сегодня назначена операция по удалению аппендицита, он очень переживает. А Аиша в таком восторге, что встретила вас здесь, — в то же самое время говорила, видимо, ее мать.

— Ибрагиму уже тринадцать лет, а он совсем струсил и закатил истерику в скорой, — не унималась девочка.

— Не беспокойтесь, мэм. Сейчас я дождусь Баки, и мы с радостью навестим вашего сына перед операцией, — немного натянуто отвечал Роджерс.

— Какого Баки? Зачем он мне? Не хочу я никого ждать. Я твоя фанатка, а не его.

И, возможно, Солдат сам был неправ, именно в этот момент открыв дверь и выкатив свое кресло в коридор.

— Это из-за этого инвалида мы здесь столько торчим? — не понижая голоса сказала девочка и окинула его неприязненным взглядом.

— Маленькая леди, извольте следить за языком, когда говорите о моем Баки, — ощутимо леденеющим тоном одернул ее Стив, но черная девочка, похоже, проигнорировала звучащую в его голове угрозу.

— Я не хочу, чтобы твой Баки таскался с нами. Мне не нравится, какая у него борода. Обойдемся и без него.

— Мэм, — Стив повернулся к негритянке в супермодных туфлях и очень сухо сказал: — Научите вашу девочку проявлять уважение к людям. А вашему сыну советую напомнить, что ему не руку без наркоза отпилить собираются. Смешно рыдать из-за аппендицита.

— Но, Капитан Роджерс, вы должны… — возмущенно начала женщина.

— Я никому ничего не должен. Я вам не клоун, которому заплатили, чтобы он развлекал Ваших отпрысков, и это больница, а не парк развлечений. Хорошего вам дня. Всего доброго.

И, с силой сжав ручки спинки кресла-каталки, Стив широкими шагами направился прочь, излучая в пространство мощные волны ярости.

Только когда они оказались на парковке, он рявкнул на Зимнего:

— Считаешь, я был неправ? Эти зажравшиеся ублюдки уже совсем берегов не видят. Супергерои, черт, два по цене одного. От всей души желаю им переключиться на более достойного Мстителя. Я бы послушал, что ответил бы ей Тони.

— Стив, — Солдат решил, что если уж такое можно неприятной балованной девочке, то у него есть чуточку больше прав, и потянул Капитана Роджерса за одежду. — Не злись пожалуйста. Мне было совсем не больно.

— Я злюсь, потому что больно было мне. Мне было обидно. За Баки. Черт, — Стив рывком открыл дверь машины, подхватил его так же, как раньше делал Капитан Ледовитый, и посадил на пассажирское кресло.

Вернув кресло в вестибюль госпиталя, Стив так же сердито забрался на свое место и, коротко огладив рукой подбородок, отрезал:

— Пожалуй, мне стоит перестать бриться. Давно пора обзавестись бородой.

Солдат решил, что эта фраза не требует от него ответа. К тому же...

Хотелось еще немножечко потешить себя иллюзией того, что Капитан Роджерс вступился перед маленькой глупой девочкой не за Баки, а за него.

Капитан Ледовитый смотрел вслед машине Стива до тех пор, пока она не скрылась за поворотом, а после чуть поник и сжал пальцами переносицу.

— Не волнуйся. Со Стивом он будет в безопасности, — тихо сказал Баки.

Очень хотелось ободряюще коснуться плеча Капитана или даже обнять его, но Баки по себе знал, как пугали его после Гидры внезапные беспочвенные прикосновения.

— Пойдем в дом, — сказал он вместо этого. — Хочешь кофе? Или лимонад? У меня еще остался грушевый, могу поделиться.

— Лучше кофе, — ответил Капитан. — Кофе с сахаром.

Они вернулись на кухню, где Капитан снова сел к столу — теперь уже на место Стива, откуда было лучше видно, как Баки колдует с навороченной кофемашинкой.

— О! Слушай, а, может, хочешь какао? Я тут намудрил немного, получилось похоже на… ну, в общем, помнишь, нам иногда перепадало из столовой в Союзе.

— Правда? — встрепенулся Капитан Ледовитый. — Конечно, хочу.

— Я тебя поражу, — довольно улыбнулся Баки. — Оно реально похоже, только мерзкую пенку без кипячения не получишь. Но мне она никогда и не нравилась.

— Мне тоже, — негромко сказал Капитан, глядя на свои руки, лежащие перед ним на столе, — но я все равно всегда съедал ее.

Баки замер на миг, мысленно повторяя себе, что все в прошлом, все закончилось, он живет со Стивом, у него все хорошо, прошлое не дотянется до него, а потом так же тихо спросил:

— Есть хотелось? — и не дождавшись ответа, признал: — Я тоже всегда съедал эту дрянь. Всегда был голодный.

— Чувство легкого голода стимулирует активность и ясность мысли, — без выражения произнес Капитан. — Сытость развращает и притупляет реакцию.

— Знаю, мне тоже втирали эту дрянь, — мрачно сказал Баки, открыл холодильник и вытащил коробку с эклерами. А потом поставил ее перед Капитаном Ледовитым. — Ешь. И я тоже съем. И пусть козел, который это придумал, в гробу перевернется.

Капитан благодарно кивнул ему и выудил из коробки тот эклер, который был чуть больше других.

— Я не считаю, что он был совсем уж не прав, — сказал Капитан, откровенно наслаждаясь сладким. — Возможно, просто его последователи неверно рассчитывали нашу норму. Но, согласись, голод ощутимо бодрит.

— Отдай эклеры, — серьезно сказал Баки и передвинул коробку ближе к себе. — Можешь есть со Стивом его салат и брокколи. И помоги вам бог, идиотам, ничего не понимающим в здоровом питании.

Капитан Ледовитый улыбнулся ему и переставил коробку, как было.

Баки выловил эклер для себя, сунул его в рот и, повернувшись к кофе-машине, забрал оттуда чашку с какао и поставил ее перед Ледовитым.

Тот с видом знатока медленно втянул горячий напиток в рот, покатал на языке и только после этого, прикрыв глаза, проглотил.

— Ну? — Баки так не терпелось услышать его мнение, что он едва удержался, чтобы не подергать собеседника за руку.

Капитан Ледовитый медленно моргнул и показал ему большой палец:

— Великолепно, — совершенно серьезно сказал он. — Точь-в-точь такое же дерьмо, как было в столовой в Иркутске.

От смеха Баки поперхнулся куском эклера и закашлялся. Но все равно он был рад тому, что Капитан смеялся сейчас вместе с ним. Что с ним можно было шутить над тем, через что они прошли, и смеяться.

Что он понимал.

С его Стивом не имело смысла даже и пробовать. Он слишком злился каждый раз, стоило Баки упомянуть Гидру.

— Эй, давай я помну тебе плечи, — решившись, предложил Баки. —Чисто платонически, само собой. А то на тебя смотреть больно, какой ты напряженный.

Капитан Ледовитый на мгновение напрягся, кажется, еще больше, потом медленно выдохнул, сделал круговое движение обоими плечами назад и кивнул.

— Если чисто платонически, то я буду очень благодарен.

— Тогда слезай оттуда, пошли в гостиную. И майку придется снять.

Капитан Ледовитый повиновался с хорошо знакомым самому Баки заученным равнодушием человека, давно привыкшего раздеваться донага по первому приказу в любую погоду и при любом количестве свидетелей.

— Ну, — чуть насмешливо спросил он, поворачиваясь к Баки лицом во всем своем полуобнаженном великолепии. — Увидел что ты хотел увидеть?

Ровно посередине груди у него была татуировка в виде темно-красной звезды. Но Баки интересовало совершенно не это.

— Скорее, не увидел того, что боялся увидеть, — честно ответил он.

Капитан Ледовитый с искренним изумлением поднял брови:

— Ты что, думал, что он может — что?.. Ударить меня?

— Ну, — Баки стало немножечко стыдно, но и обидно одновременно, — я, знаешь ли, в Стива стрелял. И ножом его пырнул.

Заметив, как сочувственно Ледовитый на него смотрит, Баки смутился и замолчал.

— Мне так жаль вас, — искренне сказал Капитан. — Не представляю, как тяжело вам было оказаться по разные стороны баррикад.

Баки искренне тронуло такое неожиданное сочувствие, но он не мог не признать:

— Если честно, я рад, что мой Стив не знает всего, что мы пережили. — Он зябко пожал плечами. — В моей жизни хватало вещей, которых ему не стоило видеть.

Рот Капитана Ледовитого застыл холодной и горькой линией:

— Понимаю, о чем ты, — устало сказал он, и если бы это был его Стив, Баки бы сейчас прижался к его груди, обнял так крепко, как только мог.

— Ты предлагал мне массаж, — спасительно сменил тему Капитан и, взяв стул, устроился на нем верхом, лицом к спинке.

— Да, конечно, прости, — Баки благодарно встряхнулся, прогоняя плохие мысли, и решительно подошел к нему.

Кожа у Капитана Ледовитого была такой же розово-белой, как у его Стива. Явно так же склонной безжалостно обгорать на солнце и облезать потом целыми отмершими кусками, как чешуя змеи. На Ледовитом, как и на его Стиве, почти не было шрамов, лишь белели едва уловимо глазу несколько невзрачных отметин, явно полученных им еще до сыворотки.

На теле его Стива следы были очень похожие.

С ним они делали бы массаж на полу. Оба заранее раздевшись до трусов, понимая, что все неизбежно зайдет дальше.

Но сейчас все было совсем по-другому…

Каким бы накрученным и напряженным Стив ни был в начале, комки его мышц никогда не ощущались таким мертвецким железным пиздецом под руками Баки.

— Ох, мужик, — сочувственно протянул Баки. — Сейчас найду какое-нибудь масло или крем. Придется тебе потерпеть.

Ледовитый только равнодушно кивнул.

Впрочем, Баки тоже был Зимним Солдатом и понимал, что нежничать сейчас просто глупо. Так что спустя пять минут Капитан уже зло и сладостно хрипел, кусая собственное предплечье.

— Жесть какая, — сердито выдыхал Баки, изо всех сил проминая окаменевшие узлы мышц. — Потерпи, пожалуйста. Сам знаю, как это больно. Пожалуйста, потерпи, будет лучше. Оно того стоит, я тебе обещаю.

— Все в порядке, продолжай. Мне все нравится, — сгорбившись еще больше, подставляя спину под его руки, ответил Капитан Ледовитый. Он не вздрагивал и не пытался инстинктивно уйти от, без сомнения, болезненных прикосновений. Только шея и загривок у него буквально взмокли от пота. И красные полосы отчетливо проступали и почти сразу же исчезали под бледной кожей.

— Тебе надо к профессиональному массажисту, — спустя почти час мучительных попыток разработать его мышцы, наконец сдался Баки.

— Не надо, — тихо и однозначно ответил Капитан и, обернувшись, посмотрел Баки в глаза. — Я никого, кроме Солдата или тебя, не подпустил бы к себе со спины.

Баки поджал губы и медленно кивнул. Он понимал.

— Я могу попробовать научить его хотя бы тому, что умею. Это немного, но хоть что-то. Я научу его и тебя. Вас обоих, — здорово было понимать, что хотя бы вот так, опосредованно, он мог хоть в чем-то помочь другому такому же, как он, Зимнему Солдату.

Он-то прекрасно знал, как у того должны болеть шея и спина от постоянной мучительной тяжести протеза.

Хотя сам он даже не понимал этого, пока в свою очередь не решился подпустить к себе Стива со спины и дать размять себе мышцы. Пока не доверил себя рукам такого же, как он, равного себе по силе.

— О, кажется, я что-то придумал, — воскликнул он. — Черт, и как это раньше не пришло мне в голову?

Капитан Ледовитый вопросительно выгнул бровь и выжидающе смотрел на него.

— Короче, здесь на базе есть отличный спортзал. Укрепленный из расчета, в общем, на суперлюдей. Пошли наваляем друг другу от души.

— Ты серьезно? — Капитан Ледовитый удивленно отклонился назад.

— Абсолютно серьезно, — Баки взял его за руку и потянул за собой. — Мой Стив всегда снимает стресс простой и честной агрессией. Да я и сам не против размяться. Пойдем, мы в одной весовой категории. Сам же знаешь, драться с тем, кто не уступает тебе по силе — это такой кайф. Пошли, не волнуйся, я не дам тебе серьезно мне навредить. А по мелочи на нас обоих все заживает, как на собаках.

Капитан Ледовитый сначала нахмурился, а потом натянул обратно свою майку и вдруг взглянул на Баки почти что с интересом. Явно оценивая его уже как противника.

— Пойдем, — Баки осторожно взял его за руку и потянул за собой в соседнее здание, где действительно помимо ангаров и разных технических помещений располагался огромный светлый спортивный зал, где тренировались до своего расформирования Мстители.

Там они оба встряхнулись, слегка размялись, продолжая с интересом поглядывать друг на друга, а потом Баки принес защиту для рук, которой они пользовались скорее для того, чтобы не повредить пальцы, и открытые легкие шлемы.

Капитан Ледовитый посмотрел на них так, будто поманив его приятным сексом без обязательств, Баки без обсуждения всучил ему презервативы.

— Железная рука, — чуть смутившись, напомнил тот. — К тому же, ни мне, ни, как я понимаю, тебе лучше не получать по голове без лишнего повода.

Капитан Ледовитый пожал плечами и без дальнейших вопросов взял перчатки и шлем.

Если честно, Баки и Стив сходились в спарринге часто и с искренним удовольствием. Не обязательно выкладывались по полной, но все равно, как в детстве, старались произвести друг на друга впечатление, показать себя, по возможности взять верх, но если не выйдет, то дрались они, в сущности, не ради победы… Поэтому зачастую начинали, сразу раздевшись до трусов.

Впрочем, одного взгляда на уверенные движения, на боевую стойку Капитана Ледовитого было достаточно для того, чтобы понять: с ним будет не до игр.

Похоже, заметив его взгляд, Капитан Ледовитый усмехнулся и сказал:

— В благодарность за какао и массаж я обойдусь с тобой очень бережно. По какому сигналу начинаем?

— Начали, — не желая дать до боя поддеть себя, фыркнул Баки и бросился на противника.

Капитан Ледовитый встретил его атаку глухим блоком и серией коротких встречных ударов.

Он явно никуда не спешил, примериваясь и приглядываясь к технике Баки. При этом выглядело все это так, будто ему не особенно доводилось сходиться в спарринге с равным противником.

_Не стравливали их с его Зимним в Гидре, что ли?_

Немного нервничая из-за неспешных, почти задумчивых блоков и контратак Ледовитого, Баки удвоил напор и вдруг столкнулся с ответным вихрем атак и ударов. Откровенно боевых и даже не пытающихся особо притворятся спортивными.

Его Стив тоже не брезговал пользоваться запрещенными ударами в поединке, только техника у него была совершенно другой, будто бы он дрался в другом стиле, используя больше верхних ударов, сильнее напирая на скорость.

Капитан Ледовитый никуда не торопился, уверенно гасил попытки Баки атаковать его и так же ровно и неотвратимо давил его в ответ. Он мало пользовался в бою ногами, зато раз за разом навязывал ближний контакт и тут уже отрывался на удушающих, бросках через корпус и разнообразных болевых, которые, впрочем, милостиво не доводил до конца.

Стив никогда так не дрался. Но Баки все равно вдруг с радостью узнал эту технику.

— Это же самбо, — довольно выдохнул он, только благодаря нечувствительности железной руки все-таки вывернувшись из очередного захвата Капитана.

— Конечно, — спокойно ответил тот. — Практично и эффективно.

Баки только рассмеялся в ответ и немного поменял собственный стиль боя.

Самбо он тоже знал, и приятно было вспомнить эту беспощадную и мощную технику. И, черт, будь он со своим Стивом, он бы, наверное, мог кончить от одних только жестоких захватов с фиксацией противника собственным телом, от близости, давления, живой силы, запаха, вкуса. Тесноты непоколебимых объятий, их уверенной однозначной властности.

Черт, было даже капельку жаль, что он не со своим Стивом.

— Сдаюсь! Все, сдаюсь, — смирившись с тем, что ему не вырваться из особо удачно проведенного Капитаном Ледовитым захвата, Баки ударил рукой по матам, признавая свое поражение. — Твоя взяла, chertyaka upornyi.

Капитан Ледовитый выдохнул будто бы даже почти разочарованно, но все же слез с него. Глянул сверху вниз и покачал головой:

— Почему ты так легко уступил? — спросил он.

— Потому что ты победил, — просто признал Баки. — И потому что у тебя коронные болевые. А я не очень люблю, когда мне больно.

— Ты не стремился победить, — покачал головой Капитан и неодобрительно хмыкнул: - Ты непростительно размяк.

— Простительно, — поднимаясь, возразил ему Баки. — Я больше не Солдат. Я больше не обязан быть в форме. Я больше не обязан терпеть боль. Не обязан превозмогать себя, невзирая ни на что. И знаешь, — Баки шагнул к нему ближе и положил ладонь живой руки на грудь Капитана, на то место, где под майкой была звезда, — ты тоже не обязан, понимаешь? Ты и он. Вы больше никому ничего не должны. Вы свободны.

Глаза Капитана Ледовитого на миг сделались совершенно дикими, а потом он резко всем корпусом отвернулся.

Баки прекрасно понимал, что он чувствует.

Свобода в первое время ощущалась просто ужасно. Он все еще отлично это помнил.

Впрочем, Капитан Ледовитый быстро взял себя в руки и повернулся обратно.

— В любом случае, спасибо за поединок, — вежливо сказал он. — Думаю, мне действительно было это нужно. Мне очень понравилось.

— Не за что, — легко отмахнулся Баки и добавил: — Можете ходить с твоим Солдатом сюда в любое время суток. Даже если что и сломаете, не страшно. Тут все застраховано. Так что можете особо не сдерживаться.

— Мы с Солдатом не спаррингуем друг с другом, — удивленно ответил Капитан Ледовитый.

— В смысле? Почему?

— Я его командир, — ответ был так прост, но прозвучал неразорвавшейся бомбой. — Он не может поднять на меня руку.

— Я… понял, — прохрипел Баки, чувствуя, как у него пугающе немеет затылок. — Я еще помню, как учили уважать иерархию в Гидре, не продолжай.

— Извини, Баки, — просто сказал Капитан Ледовитый и искренне добавил: — Я рад, что никогда не был твоим командиром. Мне правда понравилось сражаться с тобой.

В знакомом голосе прозвучало столько сожаления и почти печали, что Баки вдруг разом отпустило. Ведь было же ясно, что Ледовитый не сам это выбрал. Что не он навязал им с его Зимним те роли, которые были у них в Гидре. Он был не как другие. Он был… Стивом. Он был Стив.

— Здесь есть душевая при зале, — сменил тему Баки. — Но я, пожалуй, пойду к себе, переоденусь в сухое.

— Думаю, я сделаю так же, — согласился Капитан Ледовитый, будто принимая его невысказанное предложение не развивать тему.

— Я и не знал, что, похоже, даже скучал по самбо. Надо будет показать Стиву, действительно стоящая школа, — переключился на приятное Баки.

Эх, он бы посмотрел на двух Стивов, пытающихся одолеть друг друга в такой технике. Хотя, нет… зная их твердолобое упрямство и героическое упорство в том, чтобы терпеть боль, пожалуй, не стоило позволять им практиковать друг на друге эту обширную коллекцию болевых захватов. Ведь ни один из них не позволил бы себе проиграть…

За время обратной поездки Капитан Америка, похоже, все-таки немного остыл и успокоился. Включил музыку и даже купил им мороженное в МакАвто. Но все равно, остановив машину у входа, глянул на Зимнего и вдруг раздосадованно ударил ладонями по рулю.

— Черт, я забыл про чертово кресло.

Зимний только нервно сглотнул, опасаясь привлекать сейчас внимание Капитана, но что он мог сделать: в салоне автомобиля просто не было места, где можно было бы от него спрятаться.

Капитан Роджерс хмуро поджал губы, потер переносицу, потом выбрался из салона, обошел машину и открыл дверь рядом с пассажирским сиденьем.

— Похоже, придется мне все же прокатить тебя на спине, — неожиданно смягчаясь, почти сочувственно сказал он. — Или хочешь, позову твоего Капитана, чтобы он сам отнес тебя?

— Не надо, — поспешно ответил Солдат. — Я согласен на спине.

— Вот и отлично, — повеселел Капитан Роджерс. — Здесь можно точно не волноваться, что увидит кто-то чужой, — сказал он, и Зимний с тихим ужасом понял, что здесь это может увидеть как раз не кто-то чужой, а Капитан Ледовитый.

Но сдавать назад было уже поздно.

И спустя буквально пару минут он сожалел о своем торопливом решении уже сидя на закорках у Капитана Америки. Спина у Стива Роджерса была такой же широкой и надежной, как у его Капитана Ледовитого. И пах он вблизи совершенно так же. Он крепко, но совсем не жестко страховал ноги Зимнего, и в его теплых прикосновениях не было и тени угрозы.

И все равно это было ужасно.

Он был не в силах даже представить себе, в какой ярости будет Капитан Ледовитый, когда увидит Солдата настолько за гранью позора и унижения.

И чего это потом будет стоить Зимнему.

Но что он мог сделать?

Противоречить Капитану Роджерсу он тоже не смел.

Поэтому Солдат просто висел, как глупая обезьяна, на спине Роджерса, спрятав лицо у него на плече, совсем зарывшись носом в его ворот.

И будь что будет.

И, вероятно, где-то на небесах кто-то все-таки пожалел Солдата: Капитан Роджерс прошел через холл и гостиную, поднялся по лестнице и отнес Зимнего в их с Капитаном Ледовитым апартаменты, так никого и не встретив на всем пути.

Уже внутри он без колебания прошел в спальню, где усадил Солдата на как всегда идеально аккуратно застеленную постель Капитана.

В душе шумела вода, объясняя, почему они никого не встретили.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — сказал Капитан Роджерс, и Солдат в каком-то порыве протянул руку и снова поймал его за одежду.

И, как и той чернокожей девочке, Капитан Америка снова позволил ему это. Только посмотрел сверху вниз куда теплее и мягче.

— С… с… спасибо, — сказал Солдат.

И тогда Стив Роджерс, как и в прошлый раз, у машины, снова опустился на корточки, взял живую руку Солдата и ласково и надежно сжал ее в своей.

— Ничего не бойся. Мы все твои друзья. Мы позаботимся о тебе. И не дадим никому в обиду. Я тебе обещаю. Ты веришь мне?

— Да, — сказал Солдат, потому что само построение вопроса требовало от него положительного ответа, независимо от того, что он на самом деле думал.

Стив Роджерс снова сжал его руку и сдержанно улыбнулся Солдату. И тревожная морщинка между бровей у него была точно такой же, как у Капитана Ледовитого.

И весь он — он весь — был совершенно такой же. За исключением того, что ничего не требовал и не ждал от Солдата. Не судил и не спрашивал с него. Только баловал его и нянчился с ним.

В такое трудно было поверить.

Поверить в это очень хотелось.

По счастью, Стив Роджерс ушел раньше, чем Капитан Ледовитый вышел из душа, и Зимний успел к тому времени уже спуститься на свое обычное спальное место между стеной и кроватью, однозначно выделенное ему Капитаном. Сам Зимний поначалу собирался спать между кроватью и окном от пола до потолка с такой же стеклянной балконной дверью.

«Чтобы в случае атаки оттуда я спотыкался о твою сонную тушу?» — отверг его предложение Капитан Ледовитый.

Так что Зимний спал между стеной и кроватью. Что ж, там было даже по-своему уютно.

— Оперативно вы обернулись, — заметил Капитан Ледовитый, приглаживая мокрые волосы, когда увидел неуклюже вытянувшегося в струнку при его появлении Солдата.

Когда они были наедине, Капитан, как и в их родном мире, говорил с ним на запутанной смеси из разных языков, основой которой служил татарский тюремно-воровской жаргон, обильно прореженный вперемешку словами на хинди, финском, венгерском, японском и других языках, зачастую используемыми совершенно в ином смысле. Капитан был человеком обостренно мнительным, поэтому ко всему прочему еще и выдавал эту рычаще-шипящую тарабарщину абсолютно без какого-либо выражения.

Капитан критически оглядел гипс на его ступнях.

— Они бы еще в тазу тебе ноги зацементировали. Было бы очень по-американски. Символично, — хмыкнул он и велел: — Раздевайся.

Солдат послушно стянул через голову футболку, спустил штаны.

После душа тело Капитана Ледовитого буквально излучало тепло. Он подошел совсем близко, придирчиво осмотрел шею и внутреннюю сторону живой руки Солдата, кивком приказал сесть на кровать и раздвинуть ноги, после чего так же изучил живот и внутреннюю поверхность бедер.

— Меня не оп… п... не оп… п… п... не оперировали и ничем не к… кололи, — терпеливо дождавшись конца осмотра, подтвердил его наблюдения Солдат. — Только сделали б… блокаду перед тем как вп… п… вправили п… пальцы и наложили гипс.

Капитан одобрительно кивнул и сделал движение подбородком, позволяя ему одеться.

— Как тебе их доктор? Надеюсь, ты ее очаровал в своей обычной манере? Ты же понимаешь, такие знакомства будут нам нужны, если уж мы застряли в этом мире.

— Она их хорошо знает, — бесцветно сообщил Зимний Солдат. — И она п…предупредила К… Капитана Роджерса, что иначе зап… подозрила бы его в д… домашнем насилии.

Капитан Ледовитый лишь хмыкнул в ответ и спросил:

— И как тебе Капитан Америка при личном общении?

— Мы п… почти и не говорили друг с другом, — честно ответил Солдат.

— Полагаю, он не видит смысла в нашей перевербовке, упорно продолжая считать нас жертвами, — озвучил Капитан очевидное. — А тебя и вовсе лишь частично дееспособным.

— Он… он з… з… заступился за меня п… перед девочкой, — зачем-то сказал вдруг Солдат и сам почувствовал, как у него кровь прилила к ушам от того, как глупо и жалко это сейчас прозвучало.

— Что? — явно не уловив смысла, переспросил Капитан, и рот его брезгливо скривился. — Перед девочкой?

— Ей не п… понравилась моя б… б… борода, — умирая от стыда, признал Зимний.

— О боже, куда нас занесло? — риторически поинтересовался Капитан Ледовитый и вдруг, протянув руку, погладил Солдата по щеке, вдумчиво ероша его щетину.

— А к… как ты тут п…провел время? — не желая, чтобы это прекращалось, мягко спросил Солдат.

— Нормально, — Капитан Ледовитый шевельнул левым плечом, улыбнулся. — Размялся с местным Зимним Солдатом.

Внутри внезапно резко похолодело. Баки же не мог ни в чем провиниться перед Капитаном… Он вообще ему не принадлежал.

— Не делай такое лицо. Все было до отвращения спортивно. Даже в перчатках и шлемах.

Зимнему было сложно в принципе представить то, о чем они говорили. Но Капитан все еще гладил его щеку, и Солдат невольно спросил:

— И как он тебе?

— Не так плох, как можно было подумать. Он почти такой же, как ты, — пожал плечами Капитан Ледовитый и вдруг наклонился совсем близко, шепнул почти что интимно: — Так же не может даже немного потерпеть. Такой же трус и лентяй. — Большой палец Капитана уверенно вдавился Солдату в угол рта, и тот, почти не задумываясь, послушно раздвинул губы, позволяя Капитану почувствовать влажную внутренность своего рта. Тот немедленно убрал руку. — Давай без этой пидорасни, — отрезал он. — И я согласен с мелкой критиканкой: тебе реально стоит побриться. Выглядишь как зэк с лесоповала.

Солдат послушно кивнул и посмотрел в сторону двери ванной комнаты.

— Да не сейчас, — оборвал его Капитан. — Сейчас можешь лечь и насладиться бездельем, как тебе наверняка советовала эта доктор. Я тебе даже книжку принесу. По нужде, если будет надо, и на четвереньках доберешься.

Не желая упускать момента внезапной и почти ничем не объяснимой щедрости Капитана, Зимний поспешно стек на пол, коротко благодарно прижался губами к его руке, которую тот, впрочем, почти что сразу же у него отнял.

— Только, умоляю тебя, не надо приползать в кухню на запах пищи. Имей хоть капельку самоуважения… — Капитан нахмурился и потер пальцами переносицу. — Я сам тебе сюда принесу.

— С… спасибо, — тихо сказал Солдат.

Капитан Ледовитый никогда не обещал того, чего не собирался делать. Тем вечером он, как уже бывало раньше, принес еду для Солдата прямо в спальню и позволил съесть все до последнего кусочка. А после того, как унес вниз грязную посуду, вернулся с подушкой-валиком с дивана из гостиной внизу. И даже шутливо шлепнул ей Солдата по голове в ответ на его удивленный взгляд.

— Подложишь себе под щиколотки, — сказал он. — Я не собираюсь слушать, как ты в ночи гремишь об пол своими колодками, — и бросил валик Солдату.

Тот вцепился в подушку обеими руками и крепко прижал ее к груди, хотя в отличие от других его командиров Капитан Ледовитый не отличался манерой менять принятые решения и лишать его ранее дарованных послаблений. Скорее, Солдат прекрасно понимал, что ничем не заслужил сейчас поощрений, но со свойственной ему мелочной жадностью не хотел терять уже полученных благ.

Спал Солдат как убитый. Надежно и крепко. Почти без сновидений. Плохая или хорошая, сыворотка Золы исправно пережигала калории в ресурс для восстановления поврежденных тканей, и он просто не мешал своему организму лечить себя.

И все же около трех часов ночи он проснулся от четкого ощущения того, что Капитан Ледовитый не спит и вертится на одеяле.

— Эй, —- позвал Солдат и положил живую руку на край кровати. В тот же миг его кисть поймала и крепко сжала рука Капитана. Солдат знал, что нельзя задавать тупые вопросы вроде «Ты в порядке?» или «Так плохо?», и просто ждал, когда Капитан заговорит сам.

Тот устало вздохнул и наконец сказал:

— Я надеялся, что смогу без препаратов, но сегодня пришлось совсем жестко. В какой-то момент мне даже показалось, что я выдал себя, и Баки догадался. Но, кажется, пронесло.

— М… мы можем украсть его л… лекарства, — предложил Солдат. Он уже знал, где тот держит их в этом доме.

Капитан хмыкнул.

— Мне не нужны обезболивающие. Нужно… другое, — было слышно, как тяжело ему в этом признаваться. — У меня судороги.

Солдат замер.

В их мире их с Капитаном постоянно ширяли самыми разнообразными коктейлями для поддержания мышечного и нервного тонуса в должной степени активности или, наоборот, расслабленности в зависимости от ситуации.

В первые дни в этом мире организм Солдата чуть не прикончил его, активно избавляясь от всей этой химии. Его рвало и слабило несколько суток, что Капитан Ледовитый и умудрился использовать им на пользу, буквально сразу же и без вопросов получив поддержку и защиту их копий из этого странного мира. Вероятно, местный Зимний Солдат тоже переживал нечто подобное, потому что всю необходимую помощь ему обеспечили.

Препараты, которыми накачивали Капитана Ледовитого, очевидно, работали немного иначе.

— Надо выяснить, что колят Роджерсу, — совсем тихо произнес он. — Выяснить и достать дозу.

— Я м… могу п… п… попросить у него, — просто предложил Зимний. Шанс был невелик, но попытаться все равно стоило. — Я п…. поговорю с ним. Возможно, он не откажет.

— Нет, — отрезал Капитан Ледовитый.

— Я скажу, что это д… для меня, — предложил Солдат.

— Нет, — снова повторил Ледовитый.

Несколько минут висело тяжелое густое молчание.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты разговаривал с Роджерсом, — однозначно решил наконец Ледовитый. — А вот Баки попробуй порасспросить.

— Хорошо, — согласился Солдат. С Баки ему было даже спокойней. Тот явно жалел их и при этом не вызывал у Солдата того невольного трепета, который неизменно вызывал Капитан Роджерс. — Не сомневаюсь, что он не откажется нам п… помочь.

— Конечно, — почти с горечью хмыкнул с кровати Капитан. — Он так же легко готов предать, как и ты.

«Неправда», — произнес Солдат одними губами и осторожно отнял свою руку.

— Т… тебе надо сейчас п… п… пить больше воды, — тихо сказал он вместо этого и спросил: — Хочешь, я тебе п… принесу, чтобы ты не вставал?

— Господи, я не настолько беспомощен, — так же тихо ответил Капитан и спустил ноги с противоположной стороны кровати.

Пока он ходил до кулера с водой в соседней комнате, Солдат мысленно готовил свой предстоящий разговор с Баки. Потом молча принял у Капитана холодный стакан и тоже напился крупными большими глотками.

И снова повисла тишина. Живая ночная тишина, которая обычно так нравилась Солдату. Он невольно поймал себя на том, что пытается сквозь несколько стен и дверей услышать, что происходит в спальне их доппельгангеров, но там было тихо. Похоже, они оба давно крепко спали, так что даже будь его ноги в порядке, все равно не имело бы смысла…

Он иногда ходил подслушивать их в темноте. Подслушивать, как они совокуплялись… занимались любовью.

Честно сказать, в первый раз, когда он это услышал, отчетливо разобрал тихие хрипловатые стоны и влажные звуки ударов, Солдат решил, что за закрытыми дверями Капитан Америка обращается со своим Баки не менее сурово, чем Капитан Ледовитый с ним самим. И несколько очень долгих секунд ему было невыносимо пусто и горько, пока он не догадался, что слышит совершенно другое.

Это был секс.

То, о чем он не имел права даже мечтать со своим Капитаном Ледовитым.

— Солдат, да ради бога, — сипло произнес сверху Капитан, — ты можешь перестать так громко думать о том, чтобы опять пойти подглядывать за их содомским развратом? Ты сопишь, как паровоз.

— Извини, — ответил он шепотом.

Он знал, что Капитан Ледовитый на дух не переносит мужеложства во всех проявлениях. И знал, что даже будучи в курсе постыдных наклонностей Солдата, тот много лет не выдает его тайны.

К счастью, Капитан Ледовитый хотя бы не видел его снов, в которых Солдат прижимался к его голой спине, и Капитан не отшвыривал его прочь, как это непременно случилось бы в реальном мире, и тогда Солдат, окончательно осмелев, целовал и вылизывал его могучую шею и плечи. И во сне ему казалось, что Капитану Ледовитому это нравится.

Когда он проснулся на рассвете, Капитан, конечно, уже не спал. Солдат сел, положив локти на кровать, живую ладонь поверх металлической, а щеку — поверх живой ладони, и принялся молча любоваться тем, как Капитан Ледовитый делает зарядку. Идеальное существо, будто выплавленное из крепчайшего на свете металла. Прекрасное настолько, что у Солдата что-то сжималось и болело внутри. Невозможно было вдохнуть. И только крепко горело внутри понимание, как он дорожил этим человеком. Всегда… всегда. Даже когда Капитан Ледовитый еще не был таким ослепительно и однозначно совершенным. Когда он еще не был Капитаном Ледовитым. И даже не был капитаном вообще.

Хотя на этом Солдат терял свою мысль в густой каше, в которую превратилась его память после бесчисленного множества обнулений.

К сожалению, он по опыту знал, как опасно рыбачить в тех мутных водах.

Капитан Ледовитый был прав. Он всегда слишком боялся боли.

Поэтому он просто любовался тем, как мощно и грациозно двигается его Капитан, пока солнце медленно всходило над базой Мстителей, все больше одевая его розово-золотым и каким-то божественным сиянием.

Он знал, что Капитан заметил, что он не спит. Что знает, что он смотрит. И, скорее всего, даже знает, что Солдат остро и безнадежно возбужден этим зрелищем. И что это тоже останется очередной их постыдной тайной. Общей для них двоих.

Снаружи прозвучали решительные шаги, и дверь без предупреждения распахнулась.

— Доброе утро, Солдат, Капитан, - поздоровался, с видом хозяина врываясь к ним в спальню, Стив Роджерс. Окинул всю композицию одним цепким оценивающим взглядом и чуть нахмурился.

— Д… д… доброе утро, - ответил Солдат и опустил глаза.

— Привет, - Капитан Ледовитый опустил отведенную в сторону для равновесия левую руку и перестал делать балетные махи правой ногой вперед. — Не то чтобы я был не рад тебя видеть, но что случилось?

Солдат почти физически ощутил, как Капитан Роджерс усиленно старается не смотреть в его сторону.

— Я хотел предложить тебе совместную пробежку по территории. Мой любимый способ начать утро, — сказал Капитан Стив Роджерс Капитану Ледовитому. — Уверен, что ты тоже оценишь. Прекрасный способ разом взбодриться и проветрить мозги.

— С удовольствием присоединюсь, — серьезно кивнул Капитан Ледовитый. — Спасибо за приглашение.

Он тут же достал из шкафа в стене спортивные штаны и переоделся прямо в их присутствии.

Стив Роджерс все же отвел глаза и улыбнулся Солдату:

— Ты как? Как ноги?

— Х… хорошо. Спасибо.

— Тебе там удобно на полу? Может, мы перенесем тебя в гостиную?

— Не… не надо. Мне у… удобно. У м… м… меня есть п… па… подушка, — торопливо ответил Солдат. — Мне уже к… куда лучше.

— Я готов, — легко сказал Капитан Ледовитый. — Сколько миль ты обычно бегаешь?

— Ты имеешь в виду, протяженность маршрута или мою скорость в пересчете на мили в час? — спросил Стив Роджерс, с вызовом поднимая подбородок.

— Неважно. Уверен, ты меня не разочаруешь, — многообещающе оскалился Капитан Ледовитый, и они оба вышли.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Солдат поднялся на ноги, потом передумал и опустился, как и советовал Капитан Ледовитый, на четвереньки. Сходил таким макаром в санузел, чтобы сделать свои дела, умыться и почистить зубы.

А когда вернулся, услышал стук в дверь и сопение Баки с той стороны.

— З… з… з… заходи, — сумел сказать он. — Открыто.

— Я принес тебе кофе и сэндвичи, — сообщил, появляясь в дверях, Баки. — Привет.

Выглядел он вялым и сонным. Вероятно, поэтому на подносе, который он держал перед собой, стояли две высокие кружки с горячим кофе.

— Где ты бы хотел расположиться? — спросил он.

Зимнему даже не надо было задумываться, чтобы ответить.

— Н… на балконе, — сказал он.

Баки кивнул. Поставил поднос на кровать. И, подставив Зимнему Солдату плечо, помог ему выбраться на балкон, опираясь на более здоровую ногу.

Вдоль всего ограждения там тянулась широкая скамья, на которой они оба устроились, поставив поднос посередине.

Их окна выходили не на реку и водохранилище, а на территорию базы, и даже со второго этажа с балкона открывался прекрасный обзор на подъездную дорогу, хозяйственные постройки, посадочные площадки, обширное зеленое поле и окружающий его лес.

Ну, и на двух суперлюдей, на бешенной скорости несущихся вдоль кромки леса, на первый взгляд — вообще не разбирая дороги, но, если присмотреться, стратегически пытаясь загнать соперника в менее выгодные условия.

Оба Зимних Солдата почти десять минут наблюдали их гонку в полнейшем молчании, наслаждаясь кофе и бутербродами.

— Поверить не могу, что он все-таки нашел второго такого же дурака себе подстать. И это не Сэм, — наконец с искренней нежностью сказал Баки и вздохнул: — Ох, думаю, стоит разморозить индейку. Одной кашей я после такого марафона вряд ли от них отделаюсь.

Солдату было нечего на это ответить, но ему нравилось слушать, как звучал голос Баки, как ровно и уверенно он говорил, поэтому он просто кивнул.

— Если для того, чтобы удовлетворить его жажду полноценного соревнования, всего лишь нужен был его собственный двойник из параллельного мира, то вы, ребята, для нас просто настоящий подарок небес, — шутливо продолжил Баки. — Заставить меня бегать по утрам он так и не смог.

«Потому что он тебя любит. Потому что у вас все по-другому», — подумал Солдат и посмотрел на дно пустой чашки.

— Я принесу еще кофе, — тут же сказал Баки и, правда, принес им еще.

К этому времени Капитан Ледовитый и Капитан Америка сделали полный круг по территории и вышли на новый, еще набирая скорость и, кажется, умудряясь в процессе общаться друг с другом. Солдат не слышал их на таком расстоянии, но по характерной морщине на лице Капитана Ледовитого предположил, что говорят о нем.

— Эй, ты чего?

Конечно же, Баки заметил, как он огорчился.

Солдат отрицательно помотал головой, и тогда Баки снова сел напротив него и вдруг взял обе его руки в свои. Живую — в железную, железную — в живую.

— Мне ты можешь сказать, Солдат. Я — это ты. Я пойму. Я там был. Я знаю, как это. Я на твоей стороне.

— Они... они сейчас м… меня обсуждают, - тихо признал он.

— Конечно, тебя, — без колебания согласился Баки и крепче сжал его руки. — Хочешь, расскажу, что мой Стив говорит твоему Стиву?

— Откуда т… ты знаешь? — нахмурился Зимний Солдат.

— Ну, я с ним сплю… — попытался Баки разрядить атмосферу, но тут же посерьезнел и признал: — Мы вчера тоже обсуждали тебя. То, что случилось.

Солдат напрягся, прищурился, не в силах пока предугадать, к чему вел этот разговор, что сумели понять про них Капитан Америка и бывший Зимний Солдат из этого мира. Впрочем, Баки не выглядел враждебным. Это обнадеживало.

— Я не шучу. Я был на твоем месте, — повторил он и, отпустив живую руку Солдата, засучил рукав толстовки на собственной правой руке. — Их почти не видно, — мягко сказал Баки, — но если пощупаешь вверх от запястья, то можно заметить.

Солдат не пошевелился, и тогда Баки взял его руку и провел пальцами по внутренней стороне предплечья своей руки. Под кожей действительно ощущались тонкие, как нитки, полоски шрамов.

— После Гидры было так дико вдруг оказаться своим собственным. Целиком и полностью. Я всегда мечтал об этом, всегда рвался на волю, но, получив ее, не сразу понял, что с этим делать. Что делать с самим собой, — Баки печально усмехнулся. — Но я преуспел. Я сам стал своим куратором. Сам поощрял себя за успехи, сам наказывал за ошибки.

Зимнего Солдата непроизвольно передернуло.

— Ты себя резал, — сказал он.

— Большей частью да, — признал Баки. — Потом отпустило, начал вроде как жить, как человек. Но когда Стив нашел меня... в общем, меня нашел не только он. Это долгая история, я тебе в другой раз расскажу, если захочешь. Но, одним словом, когда все наладилось, он не дал посадить меня в тюрьму, и он не слушал меня… В общем, я начал опять.

Баки замолчал, и Солдат не удержался и погладил его по предплечью.

— Ну, словом, я давно с этим разобрался и больше так не делаю. Я просто хотел тебе сказать, что я знаю, как это бывает, когда тебе нужно… тебе просто необходимо, необходимо как воздух, получить наказание — и с ним прощение. Я это знаю. Я это преодолел. И ты справишься тоже. — Баки вдруг порывисто обнял его и прошептал в самое ухо: — Только лучше говори мне сначала. Если не можешь Стиву сказать, говори мне. Я на твоей стороне. Вдвоем мы сильнее вдвое.

— Баки, — просто сказал Зимний и сам обнял его в ответ.

Ему было почти дурно, как от нехватки кислорода, от облегчения, что Стив и Баки поняли все неправильно. Что его Капитан вне подозрений. У него будто камень с души свалился.

— Скажешь мне теперь правду? — попросил Баки.

И Солдат, не задумываясь, кивнул.

— Почему ты это сделал? — спросил Баки. — Клянусь, я никому не скажу.

— П… потому что л… л… л… - Зимний сглотнул и облизал губы, а потом снова попробовал: — У меня л… ломка. С… с… судороги.

— До сих пор? — удивился Баки. — Тебя же вычистило больше недели назад.

— Я н… н… не знаю. Л… л… ломает, — соврал Зимний, для убедительности пожав плечами.

— Ох, милый, — Баки протянул руку и погладил его по щеке. — Я сейчас вот прямо вижу, как наша мама сразу же вычисляла, если мы с Бекки врали.

Солдат только поджал губы и еще больше сгорбился.

— Я никому не скажу. Я помогу тебе. Обещаю, — очень твердо произнес Баки. И Солдату вдруг так остро захотелось довериться, захотелось ему открыться. Все рассказать.

— Л… л… л… ломка… у него, — признал он и в ужасе вцепился в живую руку Баки. — Н… н… н… не г… г… говори никому.

Знакомое, как отражение в зеркале, лицо Баки вдруг сделалось таким огорченным.

— О, господи, — сказал он. — Черт. И он это скрывает. — Баки резко помотал головой. — Черт. Хрень какая. У него вчера спина была каменная, и я ни о чем не догадался. Вот же гордый ублюдок.

— Ему н… н… нужна помощь, — взмолился Солдат. — Т… только не г… говори никому. П… поклянись.

— Клянусь, я не расскажу, — заверил его Баки и задумчиво поскреб кончик носа. — Ты знаешь, что ему кололи в вашем мире?

Солдат отрицательно помотал головой.

— Не страшно, я тоже не знал, что мне кололи, — успокоил его Баки. — Зайдем с другого конца. Сможешь достать образец его крови?

Зимний Солдат нахмурился, подумал и кивнул.

— С… смогу. С… скажу, что с… с… сдам вместо моей.

— Свою тоже сдай. Стив сказал, что у тебя наверняка низкий гемоглобин. И сахар очень низкий, — между делом заметил Баки. — Так, слушай меня. Я сейчас пойду сварганю завтрак, а потом тебя ждет очень важный сеанс массажа.

— П… почему важный? — серьезно спросил Зимний.

— Потому что потом будешь своему Стиву так делать. Ты — ему, он — тебе, — улыбнулся Баки и, подмигнув, ушел с подносом с пустыми чашками.

«Если бы…», — подумал Солдат и посмотрел на две упорно пытающиеся не уступить друг другу фигурки вдалеке. — «Если бы он только позволил…»


	2. Chapter 2

_Why can't we see  
That when we bleed we bleed the same?_

_Почему мы не видим,  
Что когда мы истекаем кровью,  
Мы истекаем ею одинаково?_

**«Map of the Problematique» Muse**

Поверхность воды бежала мерцающими бликами над его лицом. Сквозь нее он мог видеть потолок ванной комнаты. Желтоватые теплые споты в почти глянцевой поверхности, фальшивый мрамор потолочного плинтуса...

И левую руку Капитана Ледовитого, которой тот надежно удерживал его за горло под водой.

Солдат мог задерживать дыхание на две-три минуты. Но Капитану всегда хватало терпения продержать его под водой куда дольше.

Обреченно моргая, Солдат смотрел на то, как вода колышет светлые полупрозрачные волоски на предплечье Капитана Ледовитого. Он знал, что должен был думать о том, чем он провинился на этот раз. Осознавать свою ошибку, чтобы должным образом раскаяться в содеянном.

_В том, что он посмел сказать «нет» Капитану Ледовитому. Даже не «нет», а «Нет!»_

Думать об этом не получалось. Он твердо знал, что, окажись он в такой же ситуации, он точно снова бы сказал «нет». Капитан Ледовитый тратил сейчас время понапрасну. Солдат не был намерен извлекать урок из своей ошибки.

Руки Капитана на горле и на бедре надежно фиксировали его на дне, даже вздумай он воспротивиться наказанию. Вода шевелила подсвеченные спотами волоски. Желание глотнуть воздуха/воды/кислорода все нарастало с каждой секундой. Мучительно давило в груди.

Солдат покорно закрыл глаза и открыл рот, принимая свою участь.

Он знал, что это не продлится вечно.

Капитан Ледовитый был суров, но Зимний Солдат был его слабостью.

Он знал это.

Он это знал.

Он твердо верил в это, глотая воду, захлебываясь, не в силах сделать вдох, отчаянно извиваясь и пинаясь на дне ванной.

Он верил в это, когда у него потемнело под веками и на мгновение почти показалось, что на этот раз все. Наверно, правда конец…

Он все равно верил, что Капитан Ледовитый… Капитан Ледовитый его… вытащит.

Капитан Ледовитый вытащил его из воды и свалил прямо на кафельный пол. Отступил на два шага в сторону душевой в противоположном углу, чтобы Солдат не перхал и не кашлял водой ему на ноги. С откровенно расстроенным видом уселся на унитаз и сжал пальцами переносицу, дожидаясь, пока Солдат соберет себя в кучу.

— Статус? — спросил он, когда Солдат смог подняться на четвереньки, а потом сесть на пятки.

— Полностью функционален, — честно признал Солдат.

Он не мог отрицать, что утопления показали себя весьма эффективным способом наказаний и поучений от Капитана Ледовитого. При всем своем устрашающем и болезненном эффекте они совершенно не оставляли следов на теле Солдата. Поймать их на этом было никак невозможно. Вся выплеснутая вода надежно убегала в стоки в полу. Никаких повреждений на теле Солдата не оставалось.

Только на этот раз… на этот раз Солдат не собирался соглашаться с тем, что хотел внушить ему Капитан Ледовитый.

Хуже. Солдат собирался солгать своему Командиру. Своему… единственному такому же, как он.

Потому что…

— Ты понял, в чем был не прав? — устало спросил Капитан Ледовитый.

— П… понял, сэр, — честно ответил Солдат.

— Ты будешь еще спорить со мной? — спросил Капитан Ледовитый.

— Нет, не б… буду, сэр, — опустив лицо и завесив его волосами, сказал Солдат.

Он не врал. Спорить он не собирался. Он собирался поступить много хуже.

— Подойди сюда, — велел Капитан Ледовитый, и когда Солдат послушно приблизился, поднялся и накинул на него большое банное полотенце. Завернул его целиком, вместе с железной рукой, будто пеленая большого ребенка, притянул совсем близко и прошептал куда-то в висок: — Не заставляй меня сожалеть о том, что я доверяю тебе. Ты, как и я, прекрасно понимаешь, что других вариантов у нас нет.

Солдат молчал. На самом деле, он не понимал. Более того, он упорно отказывался видеть, почему у плана Капитана Ледовитого не было никакой альтернативы.

— Солдат, мы с тобой как миссионеры в землях язычников, у нас с тобой впереди непаханое поле работы. Раз мы не можем вернуться, мы воссоздадим Гидру заново. Здесь.

Солдат понуро молчал, зная, что бессилен даже объяснить, почему его не возбуждала такая перспектива. Солдат столько всего вспомнил за эти недели в чужом мире; Капитан Ледовитый не помнил себя до Гидры вообще.

— Тебе не нравится само слово “Гидра”? Мы можем назвать это как угодно. Единый Фронт Обороны и Спасения. Орлы Свободы. Новые Мстители. Тоже, согласись, довольно тупо звучит, — Капитан хмыкнул, сжал ладонями его скулы и заставил смотреть себе в глаза. — Мне совершенно все равно, как все это будет называться, главное, чтобы то, что мы создадим, стало оплотом безопасности и порядка. Защиты и нравственности. Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю? — Стив легонько встряхнул его, и Солдат согласно кивнул. — Ты, я и Баки, мой второй Зимний Солдат. Мы станем основой всего этого. Лучшие из лучших, как и задумывалось. Но Капитану Роджерсу нет места в моем новом мире.

Солдат вздрогнул, но Капитан Ледовитый не позволил ему отвести глаза. Он говорил сейчас именно о том, из-за чего ему пришлось наказать Солдата за возражения.

Капитан Ледовитый собирался нейтрализовать, ликвидировать, устранить Роджерса со своего пути.

Убить его.

Без тени колебаний. Без капли личного негатива и ненависти. Просто как человека с противоположными ориентирами и ценностями. Хладнокровно, как убрать с доски фигуру противника, закрывающую ему путь к победе.

Солдат видел это в его глазах. Читал, будто в книге.

Солдат не хотел. Он не собирался. Он не сможет…

Но если Капитан Ледовитый назовет Стива Роджерса целью, у него уже не останется выбора. Он должен был успеть извернуться раньше.

Пока у них еще было время.

У них же было время.

Капитан Ледовитый пока только строил планы.

— Ты со мной? — жестко спросил Капитан Ледовитый, крепко сжимая его плечи. — Солдат? Ты со мной?

— Всегда с тобой, — ответил Солдат и вдруг, опомнившись, поправил себя: — Д… да, сэр. К… конечно.

Капитан Ледовитый чуть недовольно поджал губы, но отпустил его и, оставив вытираться, вышел из ванной.

Яростно растирая себя мягким полотенцем, Солдат безжалостно кусал губы.

Ему было до усрачки страшно, но он уже решил. И не собирался менять решения.

Недаром Капитан Ледовитый всегда видел в нем предателя.

Не мог же Капитан Ледовитый ошибаться?

Солдат намеревался предать его.

И будь что будет.

Он обернулся и посмотрел на себя в большое ростовое зеркало возле душевой. Оттуда на него смотрел Баки.

И раз уж он задумал предать своего Капитана, сначала он хотел свою корзину печенья.

Баки хорошо себя контролировал. Он не хлопал дверью гардеробной, не метал ножи в мебель, чтобы проверить их балансировку, и даже не порвал шнурки, когда затягивал берцы.

— Бак, ты не обязан туда ехать.

Стив, будто тень отца Гамлета, бродил за ним.

— Я не обязан, — согласился с ним Баки, раздумывая, стоит ли прямо сейчас вымазать лицо тактической краской для усиления драматического эффекта, или это будет совершенно бессмысленно, учитывая еще десять часов дороги на байке с перерывом на ночевку в мотеле. — Я не обязан и могу отказаться ехать. Но тогда они отправят тебя.

Он запоздало заметил, что показывает на Роджерса своим новым, чертовски удобным в руке фельдмессером, и пристыженно спрятал его в специальные ножны на предплечье.

— Баки, — Стив прекрасно умел делать вид, что не замечает его промашек, — ты столько раз говорил мне, сначала, что вообще не хочешь больше принимать участия в боевых операциях, потом, что не хочешь, чтобы я принимал в них участие. Потом, что не хочешь, чтобы я принимал в них участия без тебя. Что ты больше всех знаешь о базах Гидры, в которых заинтересован Фьюри.

— И все это правда, — пробурчал Баки. — Скажи, где я соврал? Я могу и умею соврать, когда захочу. Но где здесь я врал?

— Ты едешь выполнять задание, выполнять которое ты не хочешь, — ответил Стив.

— Да потому что в этом нет смысла! — воскликнул Баки и принялся ожесточенно расчесываться, чтоб сделать хвостик. — Твой Фьюри, может, и великий шпион, и даже умеет запугать серьезных людей и добыть бабки на неустанную борьбу с теоретически вездесущими коварными пришельцами, но он занимается херней!

— В Гидре много лет изучали оккультные практики и собирали разные артефакты, ты не можешь этого отрицать, — заметил Роджерс.

— Я и не собираюсь, — Баки дернул сильнее, чем надо, и вырвал себе клок волос. Тихо подошедший Стив мягко сжал его живую руку, отобрал расческу и сам принялся его причесывать. — Я не могу этого отрицать, Стив, потому что они практиковали свою оккультную херню и на мне тоже. Но не о том сейчас речь. — Баки измученно выдохнул, признавая поражение. — Вместо того, чтобы заниматься чем-то действительно нужным, Фьюри хочет ковыряться в трупе чудовища в надежде найти там еще какой-нибудь Тессаракт или другую вечную батарейку. А в это время у него в отделе кадров сочиняют опросники и анкеты, чтобы вербовать в штат нового будущего Александра Пирса, Арнима Золу и с десяток Броков Рамлоу, которыми можно будет заткнуть горящие дыры, когда ты на фиг убьешься.

— Баки, — Стив отложил расческу и крепко обнял его за плечи. — Я тоже зол на Ника, но сейчас ты не прав.

— Он не с теми воюет. И не так, как надо, — огорченно произнес Баки себе под нос. — Но кто когда слушает Зимнего Солдата? Даже ты не слушаешь.

— Я слушаю, Баки. Почему, ты думаешь, тебя столько не дергали? Потому что я так сказал, — объятия Роджерса сжались чуть крепче, и это было даже приятно, даже согревало внутри, если бы не его слова. — И снова дернули тебя тоже потому, что я разрешил. Потому что мне надоело, что ты смотришь на меня как на идиота, когда я отправляюсь на миссии.

— Стив! — Баки вывернулся в его руках и обнял его за талию, зарылся лицом в плечо. — Но ты же и есть идиот.

— Идиот, который отправится туда вместе с тобой, просто чтобы ему было спокойно, — сказал Стив, целуя его в макушку.

— Идиот, который останется дома, потому что ему нечего там делать. Потому что там ничего нет. Важного и интересного. А остальное тебе не нужно, — понимая, что в его тоне звучат какие-то молящие нотки, заставил себя договорить Баки. — Я тебя прошу. Не надо ездить со мной. Просто не надо.

Стив отстранился и кивнул, а потом совсем легко поцеловал его в губы.

Это явно было предложением мира, хотя они и не ссорились для начала.

На всякий случай Баки так же легко и невинно поцеловал его в ответ.

Прежде чем выйти.

Когда он выгнал байк из гаража, то заметил возле дверей корпуса, где размещался спортзал, Зимнего и подъехал к нему.

— Миссия? — как-то жадно спросил тот, оглядывая его экипировку.

— Да. Причем бесполезная, — не удержался и наябедничал ему Баки. — Присмотришь без меня тут за Стивами? Можешь заказывать одно и то же в службе доставки. Им все равно, что жрать.

— П… присмотрю, — кивнул Зимний Солдат.

— Железные пять? — улыбнулся Баки и поднял левую ладонь.

— Ж… ж… железные, — неуверенно улыбнулся Зимний в ответ и ударил по ней ладонью протеза. А потом, чуть нахмурившись, наклонился вперед и подтянул ему один из ремней бронежилета под распахнутой мотоциклетной курткой.

Баки остро захотелось обнять и его. Но это было бы уже глупо.

Он твердо знал, что миссия бессмысленна и безопасна. Он увидит Зимнего спустя пару дней, и все тут будет в порядке.

Тут все будет в порядке. Что может случиться в доме, который охраняют два Стива Роджерса?

Не подерутся же они друг с другом? Что им делить?

Баки фыркнул и резко стартовал с места. Он любил красоваться. Он так хотел, чтобы Зимний тоже вспомнил, как это приятно.

Самым удобным в общении с Капитаном Ледовитым была его обстоятельность. Предсказуемость и верность ежедневному распорядку дня. А в конкретной ситуации — для Зимнего Солдата — еще и его любовь к уединению.

Капитан Ледовитый мог часами читать, обложившись книгами по истории этого мира, на не слишком удобном диване в большой безликой библиотеке базы. Читать, искать ту или иную информацию на ноуте, устроенном рядом на подоконнике, строить свои планы.

Солдат тоже умел строить планы. Может, он и не был стратегом, но как к тактику к нему никогда не было никаких претензий.

В день отъезда Баки он понял, что другого такого шанса может не быть, и у него внутри затикал таймер обратного отсчета.

Он знал, что нельзя выдать себя раньше времени, и делал то же, что делал в любой другой день: ел, как последний раз в жизни, старался не раздражать Капитана Ледовитого, два часа провел с ним в гимнастическом зале, тягая железо, а потом они по очереди промяли друг другу спины (не думать, не думать, что это в последний раз!), вечером они посмотрели с Капитаном Роджерсом какой-то грустный черно-белый фильм про Первую мировую войну, который ни один из них не захотел потом обсуждать. Перед сном Солдат вколол Капитану Ледовитому очередную порцию препарата, добытого для них Баки, чтобы помочь менее мучительно сняться с наркотиков. Им оставалось всего пять инъекций до окончания курса, и Солдат очень надеялся… Солдат не хотел думать об этом.

Он предавал настолько глобально, что после всем будет уже не до этого.

Он просто надеялся…

Он сам не знал, на что он надеялся.

Он был тактик. Он планировал операцию, а не войну.

Ночью он спал спокойно, как и всегда. Утром, проводив Капитана Ледовитого и Капитана Роджерса (щедрого заботливого Капитана Роджерса, чей смертный приговор уже был подписан) на их ежедневную пробежку, Солдат сварил им пару дюжин сосисок, нажарил кило бекона и сделал огромный омлет из трех десятков яиц.

За завтраком Капитан Ледовитый расспрашивал Роджерса о подробностях провала проекта Озарение, и при других обстоятельствах Зимнему было бы, наверное, даже интересно про это послушать, но не сегодня.

Он только спросил Капитана Роджерса, не связывался ли с ним Баки (нет, не связывался) и не против ли тот, если Зимний опять закажет на ланч что-нибудь из мексиканской кухни (нет, конечно, Зимний, заказывай все, что хочешь).

После Стив пошел в спортзал, Капитан Ледовитый — в библиотеку, а Зимний Солдат, убрав посуду в посудомойку, отправился добывать снаряжение, а проще говоря — украл вещи Баки. Благо, вариаций одного и того же тактического костюма у того было не меньше четырех штук и, по сути, он мало отличался от формы, которая была у самого Зимнего в Гидре. Когда он стащил еще и разовый телефон из великого множества телефонных клонов, зачем-то хранившихся в конференц-зале на первом этаже (видимо, еще со времен, когда Мстители действительно были командой), еще не поздно было отказаться от задуманного, но когда он вывел из гаража мотоцикл, отступать стало некуда.

Он отъехал совсем недалеко. Свернул с дороги и, обнаружив в придорожной канаве застарелую лужу, выпачкал обувь, одежду и даже волосы в грязи. И вытащил телефон. Ровно две минуты он репетировал свою речь, повторял раз за разом одно и то же под старыми соснами, чтобы суметь сказать все не заикаясь. И стоило представить, что он — не он, а реально Баки, как все получилось на удивление легко.

Тогда он выдохнул и набрал номер Стива.

— Роджерс, — прозвучало в трубке спустя пару гудков.

— Стив, — просто сказал «Баки». — Надо поговорить.

— Баки? Почему ты звонишь с этого номера? Что случилось? Где ты?

— Уже почти дома. Нам надо поговорить. У нас в комнате.

— Хорошо. Жду тебя.

Зимний знал, что все это излишне. Но он хотел, чтобы Капитан Роджерс ждал его. Чтобы он слышал звук подъезжающего мотоцикла, чтобы хоть ненадолго обманулся его грязной одеждой.

Наверное, он все рассчитал правильно.

Потому что стоило ему открыть дверь спальни Баки и Стива и шагнуть через порог, как его тут же заключили в объятия.

И это было неописуемо.

Почти что даже страшно. Но не страшно при этом.

Будто прижаться к теплой и надежной стене. Которая не позволит тебе упасть, что бы с тобой ни случилось.

И пах Стив Роджерс после недавно принятого душа здоровым и чистым телом.

— Я весь грязный, — опомнившись, предупредил Солдат, впрочем, не пытаясь освободиться из его рук. Смакуя каждый миг этой ничем им незаслуженной нежности.

Это было именно то, чего он хотел. Ради чего он затеял свой маскарад. И это было прекрасно. Оно того стоило.

— Баки, что случилось на базе? — чуть отстранив его от себя, но продолжая держать обеими руками, спросил Роджерс, требовательно всмотрелся в лицо. — Что случилось? Ты же говорил, что там будет пусто.

— Не в этом дело, Стив, — замотал головой Солдат.

— А в чем тогда? Ты что-то увидел там? Что-то вспомнил? — Стив чуть не тряс его, но держал при этом по-прежнему нежно. — На тебе же лица нет. Выглядишь прямо как Зимний.

Зимний не смог удержать улыбки.

— Ну не настолько все плохо…

— Бак, что бы там ни было, это был последний раз, — жестко решил Роджерс. — Больше никаких миссий для тебя. Я обещаю.

Он выглядел таким встревоженным и разгневанным одновременно, что Зимний Солдат не удержался и, пьянея от вседозволенности, протянул руку и погладил его по щеке. И Стив прижался к его руке, а потом снова сжал его в объятиях, надежно и крепко.

Его время истекало с каждым мигом. Пора было заканчивать игру. Он получил свою ласку и обнимашки. Достаточно. Пора было сказать: «Вот видишь, как легко ты обманулся? Он может обмануть твоего Баки точно так же».

Но Солдат не мог это сказать.

Не мог это сказать, когда Роджерс терся лицом о его висок, целовал бровь, скулу, линию челюсти (поцеловал бы и в губы, если бы Зимний не отстранился, понимая, что мгновенно выдаст себя неправильным поцелуем).

_И не мог… он просто не мог. Он и без того предавал сейчас и Баки тоже._

— Что ты хотел мне сказать? Мне ты можешь сказать все. Я на твоей стороне всегда. Всегда, Баки, — говорил Роджерс, продолжая осыпать его поцелуями и увлекая к постели.

— Стив, я грязный, — слабо заупрямился Зимний.

— Плевать я хотел, — Стив притянул его на себя, усаживая верхом к себе на колени. — Главное, ты цел. Ты со мной. Ты в безопасности.

— Нет, Стив, — Зимний замотал головой, пытаясь собраться с силами, чтобы наконец сказать. Но Роджерс был вблизи такой огромный и теплый, такой надежный и нежный, что у него плавился мозг. Хотелось зарыться в него лицом и просто исчезнуть, растворившись у него под кожей. Стать с ним одним целым. Перестать быть без него.

Большие руки Роджерса огладили его по спине: вверх и вниз, вниз и вверх, сжали ягодицы, и Солдат к своему окончательному ужасу понял, что возбудился.

С усилием он оттолкнул Стива за плечи и, удерживая на расстоянии вытянутой руки, разом выдохнул:

— Он врет тебе, Стив! Он тебе все врет.

— Что? — нахмурился Роджерс. — Кто врет?

— Он! Он хочет убить тебя.

— Баки, о ком ты говоришь?

— Обо мне, видимо, о ком же еще? Предатель.

Давно уже с ним не случалось такого, чтобы его подняли в воздух за шкирку, как котенка. Зимний успел сгруппироваться, когда его силой швырнули в угол. Но против удара коленом в солнечное сплетение закрыться не успел и задохнулся от боли.

Он едва осознал, как Капитан Ледовитый вздернул его за шиворот, а в следующий миг в ушах зазвенело от меткого удара в челюсть.

— Ты мой! Какого черта ты переметнулся к нему? Ты МОЙ! — прокричал Капитан Ледовитый ему в лицо, и светлые глаза его вдруг показались Зимнему совершенно безумными от ярости. — Ты мой, ты — проклятый предатель!

Капитан Ледовитый снова вскинул руку для удара, и, не пытаясь даже заслониться, Зимний вдруг увидел то, чего в его вселенной не могло было быть: точно такая же рука перехватила занесенную руку Капитана Ледовитого.

Стив Роджерс рванул его на себя, разворачивая к себе лицом, и без единого слова ударил свободной рукой в живот. Капитан Ледовитый зарычал и так же без разговоров набросился на него в ответ.

Они сцепились будто два больших хищника. Сокрушительные и могучие. Равные по силе и, кажется, по ярости тоже.

Если бы Солдат способен был беспристрастно оценить происходящее, он бы, наверное, сказал, что это даже красиво. По факту он понимал только, что что-то кричит и порывается влезть между ними, едва успевая уворачиваться от беспощадных ударов обоих Капитанов.

С хрустом сломались ножки письменного стола у стены, со звоном разлетелось зеркало на внешней двери в гардеробной. Старомодное массивное кресло буквально развалилось на части, когда двое сцепившихся суперсолдат рухнули на него, не переставая месить друг друга.

Все в Зимнем кричало защищать его Капитана. Все его тело противилось тому, чтобы ударить человека с таким же лицом. Ударить Роджерса.

Ударить Стива.

— Не лезь! — крикнул тот, выталкивая Солдата из их жаркой свалки.

— Предатель, — с мучительным разочарованием прошипел Капитан Ледовитый, отвлекаясь на него, в то время как пытался сдавить пальцами горло Роджерса.

— Ты поднял на него руку, — зарычал на него Роджерс.

— А ты почти его трахнул. И ДАЖЕ НЕ ПОНЯЛ, ЧТО НЕ ТВОЕ!

Вместо ответа Капитан Роджерс швырнул его через себя и кинулся следом, врезаясь всем своим телом.

Вдвоем они проломили стену и вывалились в коридор. Зимний ломанулся за ними.

Драка уже вовсю шла в гостиной. Без всякой техники и искусства, с использованием любых подвернувшихся под руку предметов и мебели. Они ни в чем не уступали друг другу. Они были равны по силе и ярости.

И Солдат вдруг осознал, что победит тот, чью сторону он сейчас примет.

Мозг пронзило нестерпимой болью, как в кресле.

Но…

Он просто не мог.

Нет, он мог.

Нет, блядь, он мог. Он — предатель.

— Н… н… ноги, — еле слышно прохрипел он себе под нос. — У н… него травма б… бедра.

Капитан Роджерс ничем не показал, что услышал, но в тот же миг прицельно ударил Капитана Ледовитого над коленом левой ноги.

Они оба рухнули на пол по другую сторону баррикад из сломанной мебели, и когда Зимний добрался до них, преимущество уже было не на стороне Капитана Ледовитого. Прижав поверженного противника коленом к полу, Капитан Роджерс методично и планомерно наносил ему удары в лицо.

Капитан Ледовитый уже не сопротивлялся.

— Нет! Нет! Пожалуйста, нет, — Зимний все же умудрился влезть между ними, закрыл собой своего командира.

 _Подлый предатель_.

И хребтиной, буквально пошедшей мурашками кожей почувствовал, как Капитан Ледовитый выхватил из ножен у него на спине один из двух его герберовских Тонто. Он дернулся в сторону, но Роджерс тоже успел заметить и выбил у Ледовитого нож. Выбил и перехватил сам.

— Нет! Не убивай его. Не убивай его, умоляю, — не соображая, что делает, снова взмолился Солдат, вновь закрывая собой едва сохраняющего сознание Капитана Ледовитого.

— Как ты мог? — разочарованно спросил у того Стив Роджерс, и Солдат шеей почувствовал, как ощерился в ответ Ледовитый и почти с издевкой выдал:

— Хайль Гидра!

Роджерс перехватил нож и ударил Капитана Ледовитого рукоятью в висок.

— Я подумаю, — холодно сказал Зимнему Стив.

Баки уже почти закончил свои дела на базе, когда спрятанный у него на теле мобильный коротко пынькнул практически без звука, предупреждая, что звонит Стив.

В сущности, сигнал вызова можно было и не убирать: база, куда его послали, как он и ожидал, оказалась благополучно заброшенной еще в девяностые. Самому Баки ни разу не случалось бывать здесь в качестве Зимнего Солдата, но архитектурные проекты Гидры в большинстве своем не отличались особой оригинальностью. Так что, хотя оборудование было полностью вывезено, а архивы — педантично и скрупулезно уничтожены годы назад, он без особого труда нашел стандартные тайники с инструкциями, которые умники из халатов обычно оставляли своим благодарным преемникам на всякий случай. В данном случае ему попались рукописные, машинописные и распечатанные на старинных матричных принтерах заметки о вживлении человеческим особям органов различных животных.

На его счастье, с того момента, как Александр Пирс начал занимать ведущие позиции в организации, всякой нездоровой исследовательской и оккультной хрени в ее рядах существенно поубавилось. При всех его недостатках Пирсу стоило отдать должное: его интересовали реалистичные угрозы и реалистичные пути их решения. Он даже из атаки читаури сумел извлечь выгоду, убрав мешавшие ему серьезные фигуры на политической доске. А приживление кому-то щупалец или копыт считал нелепой и неэффективной статьей расходов.

Свалив все записи в тяжелую чугунную ванну, обнаруженную в одной из подсобок, Баки щедро полил их бензином и подпалил, не оставляя аналитикам Щ.И.Т.а даже зацепок для размышлений.

Черт его знает, не взбредет ли в голову Фьюри вживлять кому-то органы его любимых пришельцев. Добровольцам, само собой… В Гидре всегда умели находить добровольцев. Многие даже не знали, что были добровольными подопытными Гидры, а не патриотами своей страны, болеющими за общее дело. Как тот же Стив.

Солдат вышел из подсобки в более просторное внешнее помещение. Стащил с лица респиратор химической защиты и достал телефон:

— Привет, Стив, — сказал он, невольно чувствуя, как теплеет в душе от того, что его парень переживал за него.

— Бак, — голос Стива в трубке прозвучал неожиданно напряженно. — Бак, ты в порядке?

— Да, конечно. Как я тебе и говорил, здесь ничего не оказалось. База вычищена и заброшена уже много лет, — ответил Баки. — Отчитаюсь перед одноглазым и к вечеру буду уже дома.

— К черту Фьюри, — резковато ответил Стив. — Скинь ему «пусто-пусто» смской и приезжай домой.

— Стив? — у Баки внутри похолодело. — Что там произошло? Все целы?

«Что с Зимним?» — не мог спросить он по телефону.

— Все целы, — мрачно ответил Стив. — Но кое-что произошло. Приезжай скорей, не затягивай.

— Понял, — просто сказал Баки и, убедившись, что в ванной не осталось ничего, кроме бумажного пепла, поспешил скорее покинуть базу.

Обратно он гнал на максимальной скорости, заранее наплевав на толстую пачку штрафов от дорожной полиции трех разных штатов, которые им предстояло получить в следующем месяце. Он остановился только чтобы наполнить бак мотоцикла, тут же, на заправке, сожрав два огромных отвратительных бургера с жестким мясом и лежалым салатом.

Стив встретил его у дверей гаража и крепко обнял, стоило Баки только слезть с мотоцикла.

— Что случилось? — сразу же спросил Баки.

— Я был так зол, что Пегги и Говард проморгали Гидру в своем Щ.И.Т.е, и проморгал ее в собственном доме, — прямо ответил Стив.

У Баки шею и плечи свело, как в спазме.

— Нет, Стив, я не… — не своим голосом начал он, — никогда…

— Нет! Я не о тебе говорю! — чуть не рявкнул на него Стив. — При чем тут ты? Капитан Ледовитый. Это он у нас идейная Гидра. Как выяснилось.

Кроваво-красная звезда на безволосой груди сама собой всплыла перед мысленным взором Баки.

— То, что его, как и меня, создали в Союзе, еще не делает его идейным сторонником Гидры, — хмуро ответил Баки, удерживая себя от того, чтобы закрыть ладонью красную звезду на собственном левом плече. — Большинство коммунистов и понятия не имели о…

— Бак, это он избивал Зимнего, — бескомпромиссно оборвал его Стив. — И он пытался убить меня.

— Что? — Баки показалось, что он ослышался.

Это ведь просто не могло быть правдой.

— Пойдем в дом. Расскажи мне, что случилось, — сказал он.

Стоило отдать ему должное, Стив прекрасно умел кратко и емко излагать суть произошедшего, даже когда его заметно потряхивало от ярости. Он уложился за те десять минут, которые потребовались Баки, чтобы принять душ после дороги и переодеться.

— И где он сейчас? — спросил Баки, затягивая узлом мокрые волосы.

— После того, как мы заделали стену и вытащили весь мусор на улицу, я отправил его к ним в комнату, — сказал Стив.

— Я не о Зимнем. Где Капитан Ледовитый?

Больше всего он боялся услышать, что его забрали люди Щ.И.Т.а.

— В противохалковой камере в подвале, — ответил Стив. — В магнитных наручниках, любезно изготовленных для нас с тобой.

— Разумно, — согласился Баки. Если честно, мысль о таком же, как Стив, запертом в по сути тюремной камере, не укладывалась у него в голове. А потом он запоздало сообразил, что Роджерс сказал ему чуть раньше.

— Ты просто отправил его к ним в комнату? Зимнего Солдата? Стив, ты сказал ему убрать здесь вместе с тобой, а потом отправил к нему в комнату. Как ребенка! — Баки вдруг нервно рассмеялся.

— Он пытался предупредить меня. И он в итоге принял мою сторону в нашей драке с Капитаном Ледовитым, — твердо возразил Стив. — У меня нет оснований не доверять ему.

— Стив, я люблю тебя, — перебил его Баки и коротко поцеловал Стива в губы. — Я пойду к нему.

Вполне ожидаемо Зимний обнаружился в щели, где он обычно спал, возле кровати в их комнате.

Услышав приближающиеся шаги Баки, он поднял голову и посмотрел на него, а потом снова спрятал лицо в коленях.

На нем все еще была полная тактическая броня и даже ботинки. Длинные волосы слиплись от грязи, как если бы он успел вываляться где-то в луже.

Было мучительно больно видеть, считай, самого себя в таком состоянии.

— Эй, Зимний, — окликнул Баки, опускаясь напротив него на одно колено, и осторожно протянул к нему руку.

— Я п… п… притворился тобой, п… п… прости, Б… Баки, — признал Солдат. Он вздрогнул, когда Баки прикоснулся к нему. — П… прости, я не с… сделал ничего т… т… такого. П… прости, пожалуйста.

— Все это время... — начал Баки, и у него сдавило горло. — Зимний, все это время он бил тебя?

Солдат как-то неловко шевельнул плечами, не подтверждая и не отрицая. И Баки не нужно было больше никакого ответа, он подался вперед и порывисто обнял Зимнего, ткнулся лицом в его перепачканные волосы.

— И мы ничего не поняли, Зимний. Прости нас. Прости меня.

Солдат сначала еще больше напрягся в его объятии, а потом судорожно вздохнул и робко обнял его в ответ.

Больше минуты они просто сидели так, сжимая друг друга, а потом Баки спросил:

— Ты ел хоть что-то с тех пор?

Солдат отрицательно помотал головой, и Баки мысленно дал пинка Стиву, конечно же, не сообразившему проследить за этим или хотя бы дать Зимнему однозначные указания насчет питания.

— Он т… тоже не ел, — тихо сказал Зимний. — Они об… б… б…

— Я понял тебя, — оборвал его мучения Баки и поднялся. — Так, сейчас сходи в душ, смой с себя всю грязь и переоденься. Потом приходи в кухню, поедим и Стива накормим.

— А К… К… К… Капитан? — спросил Зимний.

— Ему потом отнесешь, - решил Баки.

— Там, в к… кухне, м… ме… мексиканская еда вся остыла, — признал Зимний и поднялся на ноги.

— Разогреем в микроволновке, — сказал Баки и, погладив Зимнего по руке, направился в кухню.

Когда они собрались за столом, была уже глубокая ночь, и в любой другой день Баки бы, наверное, уже зевал и думал, как скорее переместиться в койку, но в этот раз все были так взбудоражены произошедшим, что сна не было ни в одном глазу.

Нормального разговора тоже не клеилось, и Стив, не совсем понимавший, как ему следует теперь обращаться с Зимним (а почему ему следовало обращаться с ним как-то иначе?), включил телевизор, чтобы хоть чем-то заполнить неловкую тишину.

В свою очередь напихавший в себя еды как можно быстрее Солдат достал из посудного шкафчика большой поднос и принялся заполнять его бумажными упаковками с такос и всем остальным. Взял невскрытую бутылку колы и вопросительно посмотрел по очереди на Баки и совсем уж нерешительно после — на Стива.

— В его камере есть устройство подачи питьевой воды, — через силу сказал Стив.

«Поилка», — с невольным отвращением подумалось Баки.

Но Солдат молча кивнул и поставил бутылку обратно. Поднял поднос и застыл с ним в руках, вопросительно глядя на Роджерса.

С явной неохотой Стив поднялся, чтобы проводить его на подземный уровень под лабораториями, где по требованию Госдепартамента безопасности была все же оборудована специально укрепленная прозрачная камера «на случай возможных эксцессов у доктора Беннера». Стив рассказывал Баки, что с самого начала был против ее установки. Странно было, должно быть, понимать, что она все же пригодилась им.

Стив вернулся почти сразу же и снова сосредоточенно принялся за еду.

— Стив? — мягко спросил Баки.

— Я показал ему, как войти и выйти из тюремного блока. Сам же знаешь, твои отпечатки для доступа есть в базе с первого дня, когда ты согласился жить здесь со мной, - хмуро ответил Стив. — И показал, как пользоваться устройством пищеприемника. В камеру входить запретил.

— И ты оставил его там? Оставил их наедине? — слегка закипая, спросил Баки.

— Упрощенная версия Пятницы контролирует тюремный блок, — защищаясь, возразил Стив. — Она пустит газ и перекроет все в случае опасности. А я не собираюсь стоять там и слушать, как Зимний уговаривает эту сволочь поесть.

Баки молча положил вилку и понял, что не знает, что можно сказать сейчас Стиву. Он правда не знал.

Когда спустя полчаса Зимний Солдат так и не вышел наружу, Баки отправился за ним.

Честно говоря, он бывал в тюремном блоке базы всего однажды и не особенно рвался туда опять, но большую прозрачную коробку с металлической балкой-рейлингом по трем стенам из четырех он хорошо помнил. К балке крепился трос на лебедке, другим концом присоединявшийся к ошейнику заключенного и ограничивавший его перемещения даже внутри. Дальняя стена коробки была сплошь металлической, чтобы при необходимости притягивать к ней тяжелые магнитные кандалы на руках заключенного, дополнительно фиксируя его.

_Баки никого не хотелось бы видеть в такой клетке. Никого. Никогда._

Однако Капитан Ледовитый сумел нанести удар даже изнутри.

На одной из прозрачных стен было крупно нарисовано какой-то зеленой краской:

**叛徒**

— «Предатель?» — не веря своим глазам, прочитал Баки. — Но почему по-китайски?

— Ему не хватило бы гуакомоле, чтобы написать кириллицей, — ответил тихий голос прямо у него из-под ног.

Баки сморгнул и наконец разглядел обоих доппельгангеров. Они сидели в почти идентичных позах, зеркаля друг друга, снаружи и изнутри клетки: на полу, вытянув перед собой одну ногу и согнув другую в колене, спиной привалившись к стене.

Между ними, левее и ниже надписи на стекле, на полу в камере лежали смятые разваленные лепешки. С будто выпотрошенной, разлетевшейся в стороны и вываленной наружу начинкой.

Капитан Ледовитый в камере с невозмутимо гордым видом смотрел мимо них.

Баки не знал, что сказать.

А потом вдруг понял, что Солдат… Зимний Солдат плачет.

Тот плакал молча, без всхлипываний и вообще без единого звука, у него просто слезы текли, катились ручьями по щекам, убегая за ворот простой темной футболки, в которую он переоделся, и крупно нерегулярно дергался на шее кадык.

— Эй, дружище, братишка, — Баки опустился перед ним, всем собой закрывая Солдата от глаз Капитана. — Эй, говори со мной. Я с тобой. Я на твоей стороне.

— Я… я вспомнил, Б… Баки, — еле слышно сказал Солдат. — Он ш… ш… швырнул в меня еду, и я вспомнил. К… к… как он впервые н… назвал меня п… п… п… предателем.

Солдат прикусил губу, зажмурился, и новые потоки слез хлынули у него из-под век.

Без колебаний Баки подался к нему ближе, и они не сговариваясь вцепились друг в друга, сплелись в пугающе крепком, почти не дающем дышать объятии.

— Я всп… вспомнил, к… как мы п… по.. попали в Гидру, — шепотом сказал ему в шею Зимний. — Я всп... п… помнил все разом.

— Я упал с поезда. Ты тоже упал? — так же шепотом спросил Баки и предположил. — Вы оба упали?

— Он п… п… прыгнул за мной, — все так же тихо рыдая, теперь уже в шею Баки, сказал Солдат. — П… прыгнул, п… поймал и х… хотел смягчить мне падение.

У Баки все тело свело от одной мысли об этом. Он так и видел их, сцепляющихся в воздухе, переплетающихся телами, кувыркающихся в свистящей бездне. То, как их било о камни, пока они в конце концов не оказались на дне.

— Не помогло, — вымученно выдохнул Баки.

— Не п… помогло, — так же еле слышно согласился с ним Зимний. — Он сломал обе ноги. А я — руку.

— Меня нашли русские солдаты, — сказал Баки.

— Нас тоже. С… спасли жизнь, — ответил Зимний. — Я не знаю, что там п… происходило. К… кому нас передали, когда стало ясно, что мы оба выживем. Т… там г… говорили на разных языках и явно знали, кто мы т… такие.

Голову Баки коротко и беспощадно кольнуло болью. Он почти ничего не помнил из того, что было с ним после падения в пропасть. Он не хотел вспоминать об этом.

— А Красный Череп? Кто разобрался с ним в вашем мире?

— Я н… н… не знаю, — ответил Солдат. — Возможно, д… другие головы Г… Г… Гидры. Они никогда не од... д… добряли его особизма. Нашей верб… б… бовкой занимались совсем другие люди. Сна… сначала они хотели сломать его. — Зимний коротко шевельнул подбородком в сторону Капитана Ледовитого. — С… С… С… С… Стива, — с огромным трудом заставил себя произнести он. — М… ммммма… моего С… С… Стива. Они м… му… мучили меня и заставляли его см… смотреть. Сн… сначала он был в ярости, а потом заявил, что его у… ууууу… убеждения крепче. Что м… мы оба у… умрем за них, как герои.

Баки невольно сглотнул. За заиканиями Солдата он буквально мог слышать ровный уверенный голос Стива, безжалостно произносящий эти слова, как приговор. Спокойный и непоколебимый.

— И что они тогда сделали? — спросил Баки, хотя и не был уверен, что так хочет услышать ответ.

— Они ем… му не п…. поверили сначала. Н… но растерялись. Левую р… руку мне тогда уже отпилили, — Зимний коротко усмехнулся куда-то ему за ворот. — Н… но зато н… н… не стали рвать оставшиеся н… н… ногти на правой и на н… ногах. А п… потом п… приехал П… П… П… Полковник К… Козлов.

Такого человек среди своих советских кураторов Баки абсолютно точно не помнил.

— Он им сказал: «Д… д… дураки! К… капитан Америка к… как святой. В… вы его д… д… детей при нем жарить можете, он н… н… н… не отречется от веры. Зд… д… десь надо д… делать наоборот».

Зимний замолчал, и Баки принялся гладить его по спине. Он сам не заметил, как они поменялись местами. Теперь он сидел у стены, а Солдат прижимался к нему, перекинув обе ноги через его колени. Прятался у него на груди.

Баки примерно уже понимал, что будет дальше. И мог только снова и снова благодарить небеса, что в их мире Стив не прыгнул за ним с того поезда.

Наконец Зимний собрался и тихо продолжил:

— Он б… был прав. К… к… когда они стали п… пытать Стива, я… я не продержался и од… дного дня.

Баки крепче обнял его, гладя по спине и волосам, утешая.

Он знал, что тоже не продержался бы. Он просто знал. Он бы не смог это видеть.

— Я с… сам сказал, что с… сделаю что угодно, чтобы его пощадили. Они т… т… так веселились, что с… сломали меня. Сначала п… приказывали мне п… ползать, к… ку… кукарекать. Л… лаять, — Зимний замолчал. — Я л… лаял. А он смотрел. К… как на дерьмо.

Баки знал этот взгляд Стива. По счастью, он никогда не ощущал его на себе.

— А в д… д… другой день они снова м… мучили его, а когда я г… голос сорвал, их умоляя, п… привели человека. И д… дали мне отвертку. И с… сказали убить его. Или б… б… быстрая смерть для н… незнакомца. Или м… м… м… месяцы страданий для С… Стива. — Зимний совсем съежился, умудряясь стать таким удивительно маленьким в руках Баки. — Я у… убил его, — признал он. — Я у… убил его на г… гла… на г… Стив смотрел, к… как я это сделал.

Баки поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Капитаном Ледовитым, наблюдавшим за ними сквозь усиленное стекло. В глазах того была смерть. Ни тени пощады и жалости.

— А п… п… потом меня пустили к нему в к… к… камеру. И у н… него н… ноги уже все в… в… воспалились. И он… н… н… не ел н… ничего. И н… н… не пил. Они его не к… к… кормили. — Зимний вдруг резко поднял голову и заглянул в лицо Баки мокрыми больными глазами, будто умоляя его понять, умоляя простить его. — Я п… п… поговорил с охраной. Они с… с… согласились. Т… только п… позвали еще д… д… двоих.

— Черт, — сказал Баки и, резко обхватив голову Зимнего, крепко прижал ее к своей груди. — Черт. Черт.

— Я к… купил ему еду и лекарства. К… к… купил. Н… но он все видел. П… п… правда, не п… первый раз. П… первый раз было, к… когда его п... пытались сломать. М… мне уже нечего т… там б… было беречь. Б… б… был не д… девочка, — Зимний коротко хмыкнул, и Баки запоздало понял, что сам плачет от горечи и бессилия.

Несколько минут во всем блоке было удивительно тихо, а потом Зимний заговорил снова.

— Вот т… т… тогда, п… п… после этого, он и ш… швырнул в меня т… той едой. И вп… вп… впервые назвал п… предателем.

Баки отчаянно прижал его к своей груди, но тот вдруг сам отстранился и прямо посмотрел в лицо Баки.

— Он ска… сказал, что б… больше не б… будет со мной разговаривать. Что я д… для него умер. И я… я п… п… придушил его, чтобы в… вырубить. Иначе он мне не д… давал обработать ему ноги. Я сделал все, пока он был без сознания. П… п… поил его по глоточку. П… потом меня увели и п… показали п… первое кресло. С… сказали, я все з… забуду. Я н… не сопротивлялся. Я х… хотел все забыть.

Баки молча поцеловал Солдата в лоб, не зная, как еще можно показать, что он понимает его. Что он понимает.

— Его т… тоже стерли потом. Т… только совсем, — продолжил Солдат. — М… мне сделали р… руку. Я б… б… был б… боеспособен. М… меня не стирали п… полностью. А его с… с… стерли т… так, что он д… даже с… сидеть сам не мог. Х… ходить, г… г… говорить заново учился. Они его учили. «Х… хайль Г… Гидра, малыш». М… мне п… позволяли иногда увидеть его ск… квозь зеркало. К… как награду. К… как он б… буквы учит. Ц… цифры. К… книжки их ч… чертовы читает. П… песни поет.

— Ты все же помнил, кто он? — спросил Баки.

— Нет, не помнил, — покачал Солдат головой. — Просто знал, что это награда. Возможность видеть его. З… з… знать, что он жив. К… козлов был совсем старый уже, к… когда нас заново познакомили. М… меня показали ему и сказали: «Это С… С… Солдат, п… предыдущая модель. Н… н… ненадежная. Б… будь внимателен. Д… дает сбои. М… мораль хромает».

— Так он стал твоим командиром? И любовником?

— Н… нет. Он н… ненавидит г… г… г… гомосексуализм, — покачал головой Зимний. — Однажды в К… К… Кувейте он увидел, к… как к… команда сопровождения н… наказывала меня в д… д… д…

— В душевой, — внезапно севшим голосом закончил за него Баки. — И что он сделал? Убил их всех?

— Д… д… демонстративно, — с тихой гордостью сказал Зимний. — Их было д… д… девять. Их р… расстреливали по трое. Он сказал, что б… будет недоволен, если станут слишком метко с… стрелять. Он разрешил мне смотреть. А всем… всем сказал, что г… г… гомосексуализм неприемлем для Г… Г… Гидры. Что это п… п… последний п… позор. М… м… мужеложство.

— Так вы никогда? — понял вдруг Баки. — Никогда не были вместе?

— Н… никогда, — совсем слабо признал Зимний. Он уже не плакал, кажется, совершенно вымотанный своей предыдущей истерикой и долгим рассказом.

Баки поднял его на ноги и увел наверх. Увел в одну из пустующих гостевых комнат, умыл и чуть не силой загнал в постель под одеяло. Сам лег поверх него и долго тянул без слов и без смысла какие-то полузабытые монгольские песни, пока не убедился, что истощенный переживаниями прошедшего дня Солдат все же вырубился.

Небо уже начало светлеть в преддверии утра, когда Баки, наконец, забрался в свою постель и прижался всем собой к безукоризненно совершенному телу его собственного Стива. Того, кто не прыгнул. И не заставил их пройти все вот это.

Молча молясь кому-то там на небесах, кто так решил их судьбу, Баки поцеловал Стива возле ключицы, и тот тут же проснулся.

— Привет, — сонно сказал он. — Доброе утро.

— Привет, - ответил Баки. — Спокойной ночи.

— Ты только пришел?

— Да, я был с ним. С Солдатом. Уложил его в гостевой комнате в конце коридора.

— Как он?

— Нам надо что-то с ним делать, — сказал Баки, пока не зная, как подать Стиву свою мысль.

— В смысле? — напрягся Стив. — Я не позволю с ним «что-то делать». Ему и так досталось с три короба. Я не позволю забрать его.

Баки замотал головой, видя, что Стив не так его понял.

— Я не о том. Нам с тобой, — Баки приподнялся над Стивом и потерся своей щетиной о его. — Тебе и мне, понимаешь?

— Нет, — честно ответил Стив.

— Ты его хочешь? — прямо спросил Баки.

— В смысле? — Стив недоверчиво прищурился, и шея у него покраснела.

— В смысле — в постель, — вздохнул Баки. — К нам с тобой. Третьим.

— Ты серьезно? — Стив явно не был готов обсуждать такие вопросы, не проснувшись.

— Нет, это я так сейчас смешно пошутил, — Баки резко сел и отвернулся от Стива. За спиной у него шевельнулось одеяло, и теплые большие руки мягко завалили его обратно. Обняли сзади.

— Не смешно, — согласился Стив, касаясь теплым дыханием его уха, и поощрил: - Рассказывай, что случилось?

— Они не спали друг с другом, — сказал Баки. — Ледовитый — он гомофоб. Возможно, он вообще асексуален. А Солдат, он…

— Он притворился вчера тобой, чтоб обмануть меня, — подсказал Стив, и Баки снова яростно взметнулся в постели, извернулся и навис над ним сверху.

— Его насиловали, Стив. Неоднократно. В групповую. И это все. Вся половая жизнь, которая у него была. Только насилие. И все! Ничего больше.

— Не кричи, Баки, — спокойно осадил его Стив, хотя в глазах у него уже появилось то выражение, которого и добивался Баки. — Ты предлагаешь трахнуть его из жалости? Это, по-твоему, будет правильно?

— А не трахнуть его из жалости будет правильно? Когда ему это так нужно? — огрызнулся Баки. — В жалости нет ничего плохого, и в сострадании, и в сочувствии. Он притворился мной, чтоб ты его обнял. Если кто и имеет право сердиться на него за это, то это я. А я на него не сержусь. Я вообще не представляю, как он так жил. — Почувствовав внезапный озноб, Баки обнял себя обеими руками. — Это ужасно, Стив. И несправедливо.

Стив снова мягко увлек его в постель, оплел своими тяжелыми конечностями.

— Ты правда этого хочешь? — спросил он, глядя прямо Баки в глаза.

— Я даже готов попросить у тебя об этом, — ответил Баки.

— Не надо просить, — Стив подался вперед и поцеловал его в кончик носа. — Просить не надо. Но предлагать ему будешь сам.

— Ты трус! — с облегчением засмеялся Баки и обхватил могучую шею обеими руками, всем собой зарываясь в Стива.

Никогда в своей жизни Солдат еще не спал так долго. Он спал, спал и спал. Понимал во сне, что спит, пытался выкарабкаться на поверхность, проснуться, но сон утягивал его в свои глубины снова и снова. Во сне было хорошо, во сне мимо него текли облака и плыли прямо в небесах какие-то большие добрые твари, которым совершенно не было до него никакого дела. А может быть, и его самого там просто не было. Он будто смотрел кино без сюжета и никак не мог собраться с силами отвести глаза от экрана.

Когда он, наконец, все же продрал глаза, то сначала не понял, где он. И почему лежит на кровати.

Голова ощущалась тяжелой и гулкой, как перезрелая дыня.

А потом он вдруг разом все вспомнил.

И нет, Солдат не запаниковал. И не испугался. Он даже не стал слезать с кровати. Потому что какой в этом теперь был смысл?

Как ни странно, он не ощущал стыда. Не ощущал сожаления. Не ощущал вины.

А только грусть. И, наверно, еще растерянность. Что будет дальше?

По счастью, стоило ему только проснутся, как к нему в комнату явился Баки, такой же заспанный и сам явно едва продравший глаза.

Он без всяких разговоров залез к Зимнему на кровать и минут десять просто с ним обнимался. Потом потащил в ванную, выдал новую зубную щетку и пасту. Расчесал Солдату волосы, приятно массируя пальцами побаливавшую от пересыпа голову.

Было уже за полдень, и Солдат спросил, кормили или нет Капитана Ледовитого?

— Стив сказал, что отнес ему завтрак, — чуть нахмурившись, ответил Баки. — Ему пришлось активировать наручники, чтобы убрать и вымыть его вчерашние художества. Но ты знаешь Стива, он честно предупредил Капитана Ледовитого, что тот может жрать или не жрать, пить или не пить, это его дело, но если он еще раз разведет срач, то так и будет жить в нем, как свинья: Стив убирается у него первый и последний раз.

Зимний представил себе этот ультиматум и почему-то подумал, что в бескомпромиссность такого же, как он сам, Капитан Ледовитый вполне мог и поверить.

— Хочешь пойти к нему? — мягко спросил Баки, организуя им плотный поздний завтрак.

— Нет. Не хочу, — он ответил это быстрее, чем успел задуматься над ответом. Но он действительно не хотел. Просто не хотел видеть Капитана Ледовитого после своей вчерашней истерики в камере и всего, что он вспомнил.

Он просто не хотел.

— Понимаю, — Баки накрыл его ладонь своей и погладил.

После Баки вытащил его прогуляться вдоль реки, на берегу которой располагалась база. Они болтали о всякой ненужной ерунде. Как дети, бросали камни, чтобы те прыгали по воде «лягушкой». После сидели на земле в тени густых развесистых кустов бузины, и Баки рассказывал ему, что делал и как приспосабливался жить самостоятельно, когда вместе с хеликериерами «Озарения» Стив прикончил разом и Гидру.

— Он вернется к ужину, — сказал наконец Баки. — Поехал ругаться за меня с Фьюри, чтобы использовать свою нерастраченную агрессию в относительно мирных целях. Не думаю, что наш психолог одобрила бы это, но, если честно, я даже рад, что он решает иногда за меня. Наверно, мне это бывает нужно.

— Н… н… наверно, — согласился с ним Зимний. Он мог бы сказать, что рад, что Баки так повезло, что Капитан Америка любит его. Что они вместе. Но это бы звучало так, будто он им завидует. И, пожалуй, он действительно им завидовал, и это было понятно им всем.

— Зимний, — Баки вдруг очень серьезно посмотрел на него и даже взял его за руку. — Хочешь спать с нами сегодня? Мы ничего не будем делать, если ты не захочешь. И будем, если захочешь.

— Т… ты серьезно? — Солдату показалось, что в своей испорченности он, наверное, неправильно его понял.

— Абсолютно серьезно, — кивнул Баки. — Мы вчера… сегодня обсуждали это со Стивом.

Зимний опустил глаза и принялся рассматривать травинку, которую мял бесчувственными пальцами своего протеза.

— И он не против? — очень тихо спросил он. — Стив п… правда не п… против?

— Не против, — ответил Баки и обнял его.

Зимний задавал этот дурацкий вопрос еще четыре раза в течение остатка дня. Последний раз, когда Баки уже чуть ли не за руку повел его с собой в ванную комнату при спальне Баки и Стива.

Все происходящее ощущалось таким же нереальным, не имеющим к нему никакого отношения, как сны про облака и летающих тварей, как фильмы, которые они иногда смотрели на большой плазме в гостиной. Солдат честно не понимал, что он здесь делает. И как вышло так, что все это происходит с ним. Но Баки был таким убедительным и ласковым, деликатным и одновременно бесстыдным, что Зимний почти физически тянулся к его рукам, к его телу.

— Стив воспользуется другой ванной. Ему много не надо, — улыбался Баки, сам раздевшись совсем донага и утянув такого же раздетого Зимнего вместе с собой в просторную душевую. — У нас есть столько времени, сколько нам будет нужно. Мы никуда не спешим.

Видеть свое нагое тело со стороны, снаружи, было так необычно. Зимний неуверенно улыбнулся и протянул руку. Баки выглядел таким красивым и гармоничным — его хотелось коснуться.

— Мне можно т… тебя т… трогать? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

— Да, — ответил тот и, взяв его за живую руку, потянул к себе. Провел пальцами Зимнего по своей шее, груди и вниз по животу, а потом поднял ее к лицу и прикоснулся к пальцам губами. — Ты можешь трогать меня везде, где только захочешь. Я полностью тебе доверяю.

У Зимнего щемило в груди от его слов, а кожа Баки под пальцами тянула его будто магнитом.

— Давай хотя бы все же притворимся, что мы тут моемся, бро, — улыбнулся Баки и выдавил ему в правую ладонь изрядную порцию зеленого геля со слегка химическим мятным запахом. А потом закинул обе руки за голову и шире расставил ноги, действительно позволяя Зимнему трогать себя.

Зимний еще раз провел по его груди сверху вниз, как показал сам Баки, переместил ладонь ему на бедро и огладил бок снизу вверх до того самого места, где водостойкий металл протеза уходил под кожу.

Так же, как у него самого.

Зимний не удержался, шагнул вперед, обхватил Баки за спину и прижался губами к красноватому широкому рубцу на его плече. Рубец не отличался особой чувствительностью, но Баки ахнул, как от удара в живот, сам обхватил Зимнего обеими руками за спину и за затылок, поднял к себе его лицо и вдруг прижался ртом ко рту, приникая так полно и жарко. Без единого зазора, без тени сомнения. Зимний Солдат вцепился в него в ответ, с ответной жадностью впился в его губы. Ему было нужно, так нужно то, что сейчас происходило, что в голове не осталось ни одной связной мысли. Баки как водоворот высасывал через поцелуй его дыхание, казалось, саму душу высасывал из его тела, лаская рот своим ртом, лаская, лаская губы и язык своим языком, и Зимний с той же искренностью отвечал ему, ласкался в ответ. Влепливался своим телом в его, точно такое же, вцеплялся, как в спасательный круг, и гладил, и гладил. У него колени подгибались от остро нахлынувшей, пережавшей ему горло нежности. Он будто после нескольких суток жажды дорвался до воды и теперь глотал ее, обливаясь и захлебываясь, не в силах оторваться от живительного источника. В теле пели позабытые струны, тянуло незнакомые мышцы, и будто гулкие трубы гудели в ногах и в животе.

— Ты мой хороший! Красивый, хороший мой, — путанно проговорил Баки, наконец отрываясь от его губ, сжимая ладонями щеки. Он смотрел Зимнему прямо в глаза искренне и открыто, и ресницы у него были мокрыми от текущей из душа воды, и волосы были мокрыми. И он тоже был красивый, и был хороший. И такой невыносимо приятный.

Известное постыдно-тягучее чувство в паху достигло, наконец, его затуманенного мозга, и Зимний осознал, что у него стоит. И что у Баки тоже стоит. И их совершенно одинаковые, одинаково обрезанные члены прижимаются друг к другу. Так ужасно и так сладко, одновременно.

Баки проследил его взгляд и понимающе улыбнулся, а потом вдруг повернулся к нему спиной, уперся руками в стену кабинки и сказал через плечо:

— Если так сильно хочешь, то я не против. Правда, не против. Бутылка с буквой “Q” рядом с шампунем, смажь себя, и можешь даже меня не растягивать. Мы с тобой здорово меньше Стива.

Зимний посмотрел на соблазнительно прогнутую спину Баки, на плавные переливы мышц под его кожей, стекающиеся к тонкой талии, подтянутым гладким ягодицам. На рубцы, шрамы, отметины пулевых, следы давно сошедших ожогов на его теле. Наверняка точно такие же, как у него. Он шагнул следом, обнял Баки сзади за пояс и прижался к нему всем телом.

— М… мы никуда н… не спешим, — шепнул он, целуя шею Баки у линии волос. — Н… никуда. З… займемся сексом со Стивом. С… сейчас мы моемся. Д… д… для него.

Баки усмехнулся, закинул назад правую руку, притягивая рот Зимнего к своему плечу и открытой шее.

— Кусай, — велел он. — Кусай сюда. Мне так нравится.

Зимний послушно впился зубами в подставленное место, и Баки застонал так просто и откровенно, сладко и соблазнительно.

«Наверное, я тоже так могу», — с потаенной гордостью подумал Зимний и с чувством укусил Баки снова, с силой сжимая зубами тугую крепкую мышцу почти до боли, а после заглаживая следы губами и языком.

Баки перехватил его мыльную руку, огладил ей себя по животу, позволив скользнуть пальцем в пупок, направил ее наверх, подставляя по очереди под ладонь крошечные твердые соски, и когда Зимний обхватил его сзади уже обеими руками, почти потребовал:

— Сожми их, сожми.

Зимний осторожно глянул ему через плечо, как мыльные живые пальцы — с одной стороны и железные пальцы его протеза — с другой чуть нерешительно сдавили, а потом, смелея от сладких стонов Баки, чувственно смяли, стиснули, жадно потерли между пальцами нежные чувствительные бугорки плоти.

— Т… ты т… тоже красивый, — шепнул ему Зимний, всем телом прижимаясь к спине Баки, ощущая стоящим членом расщелину между его ягодиц. — Т… ты очень красивый. И ОЧЕНЬ хороший.

Баки повернулся в его руках и снова припал губами к его губам. И это было как попасть в море (Зимний бывал в море, Зимний любил море, если вода была не слишком холодной), их качало на месте будто волнами желания, взаимной нежности и любования.

И когда мыльные руки Баки коснулись его тела и заскользили по коже, это было несравнимо ни с чем, что было в его жизни. Концентрированное удовольствие, тепло, ласка в чистом виде.

Пальцы Баки трогали его уши, горло, соски и подмышки, гладили грудь и живот, бедра и пах, мягко мыли член и поджавшиеся яички, ребро ладони скользило между его ягодиц — и ни в чем из этого не было и тени угрозы.

У Зимнего голова шла кругом от наслаждения. Он ощущал себя какой-то чертовой дамбой, которую снесло наводнением, и теперь сплошной поток бескрайней бесхитростной телесной радости смывал внутри него города и крепости, заливал поля и дороги — и что там еще можно было затопить в плотских низинах его анатомии.

Он даже еще немного поплакал, когда, дав ему передышку, Баки долго, неторопливо и нежно промывал ему волосы, будто ненароком снова и снова гладя по голове, расчесывая его пряди пальцами.

Где-то внутри он давно подозревал, что ему нужно что-то подобное. Было даже страшно, насколько это было ему теперь необходимо.

Сидя на плиточной скамеечке в душевой, пока Баки возился с его волосами, Зимний обнимал его ноги и тихо плакал от бесконечной благодарности к другому себе за его доброту, щедрость и понимание.

Когда с мытьем было, по сути, закончено, Баки хитро улыбнулся и подмигнул ему.

— А теперь вернемся к вопросу о том, что Стив у нас ну очень большой мальчик.

Зимний вопросительно склонил голову к плечу, терпеливо ожидая, что Баки скажет дальше. Сущность сложностей с большим членом при анальном сексе была, в общем-то, очевидна, но и их выносливость не вызывала вопросов. Тем интереснее было узнать, что Баки предлагал с этим делать.

— Стив чудесный внимательный любовник, — зачем-то уточнил Баки. — Терпеливый, заботливый. Совсем не против постараться, чтобы растянуть красивую попу. Но это все равно не отменяет того, что член у него, как у быка.

— Да, я знаю, — пожал плечами Солдат. Они с Капитаном Ледовитым много раз видели друг друга совсем без одежды. Член Капитана действительно впечатлял. Но это совсем не значило, что Солдат бы отказался заполучить его в себя, имей он хоть призрачную, хоть хрупкую надежду на то, что это может случиться.

— А я предпочитаю все-таки подготовиться, — сказал Баки и взял с полки с шампунями ту самую бутылочку с прозрачным гелем внутри и буквой “Q” на этикетке, протянул ее Солдату и, снова повернувшись к нему спиной, наклонился и уперся руками в скамеечку. — Помоги мне, и я помогу тебе. — Он, явно забавляясь, повертел задницей перед Зимним и добавил. — И даже подарю тебе один маленький, но ценный подарочек.

Солдат фыркнул, примерно догадываясь, о чем может идти речь. Аккуратно выдавил гель себе на пальцы и бережно оттянул левую ягодицу Баки чуть в сторону железными пальцами. Его анус выглядел таким тугим и закрытым, что казалось странным то, что Баки жил со Стивом регулярной и вполне насыщенной половой жизнью. Зимний почти боязливо дотронулся до него кончиком среднего пальца, погладил, словно спрашивая разрешения, и тут же ощутил, как мышцы покорно открываются, поддаются ему. Он ввел палец всего на одну фалангу и осторожно шевельнул им внутри, проверяя реакцию Баки.

— Давай бодрее, ковбой, у меня так скоро руки устанут, — подбодрил его тот, и Зимний, невольно улыбаясь несколько раз толкнулся скользким пальцем на всю длину и мягко ввел с ним рядом еще один. Живые пальцы обхватило плотно и жарко, ритмично стиснуло со всех сторон, и Баки мягко, чувственно застонал в ответ на то, как Зимний на пробу пошевелил ими внутри.

— Еще, еще давай, — приказал он. — Еще два. Только не разводи их в стороны, это больно.

Честно говоря, Зимний не думал и пытаться развести пальцы в тугой хватке внутренних мышц Баки. Он без подсказки добавил еще геля, и двигать плотно сжатыми пальцами получилось чуточку легче.

Баки застонал, задышал часто, уткнулся лбом в скамью и, похоже, не удержавшись, в порыве чувственности жадно сжал свой собственный член.

— Все, хватит, — решил он и, высунувшись из душевой до пояса, вытащил из стоявшего рядом с ней комода две небольшие прямоугольные коробочки. — Лови, это тебе от меня, — он бросил одну из них Зимнему и стал возиться со второй. — Анальная затычка. Идеальный вариант, чтобы комфортно приступить к делу со Стивом. Любимая форма, любимый размер. Я всегда беру несколько. Мы иногда их ломаем. Так что твоя еще даже не вскрыта, не беспокойся.

Зимний посмотрел на похожую на гриб с короткой ножкой и еще нераскрывшейся шляпкой ярко-синюю игрушку в руках Баки и капельку нервно засмеялся.

Чувство нереально происходящего схлынуло, и теперь он ощущал себя немного глупо и одновременно — очень тепло и как-то надежно в компании другого самого себя, такого искушенного, бесстрашного и чувственно-раскрепощенного.

— Хочешь мне вставить или посмотришь, как я это делаю? — спросил Баки, и когда Зимний вместо ответа осторожно погладил его бедро, прося подсказки, вложил игрушку ему в руку и взял его за запястье. — Все просто. Смажь совсем капельку и твердо вставляй. Не играйся, а то я кончу.

Зимний Солдат кивнул, сделал, как сказал Баки, и направляемый его рукой, уверенно вдавил узкий конец затычки между еще приоткрытыми расслабленными мышцами; она вошла легко: ее даже будто втянуло внутрь, пока широкий плоский стопор не удержал ручку снаружи. Баки влажно выдохнул, поерзал и распрямился.

— Ну, не передумал? — серьезно спросил он у Солдата. — Мы можем только гладить тебя, если захочешь. Или можешь быть сверху. — Баки обнял его за талию, прижался всей нижней половиной тела, глядя в лицо. — Я совершенно серьезно, брат. Не обязательно съедать всего слона в один день.

— Т… ты разве т… тянул? — недоверчиво спросил вместо ответа Зимний. — Т… ты не всего сразу съел?

Баки ткнулся лбом ему в плечо и тихо засмеялся.

— Всего, детка. И, божечки, я думал, я лопну, — один светлый глаз весело блеснул на него из-под спутанных мокрых волос. Зимний увидел, как Баки облизал губы, и сам невольно сделал то же самое. — Но оно того стоило. Господи, оно того стоило. Я не могу лишить тебя этого. Это было круто.

Зимний погладил его левой рукой по спине и поцеловал в бровь.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Баки, спасибо тебе. За все, за все.

В ответ Баки коротко чмокнул его в ключицу и, отстранившись, тут же начал командовать:

— Тогда не затягиваем. Позицию видел, давай встань так же. Игрушку я тогда сам вскрою, не обижайся.

Зимний без вопросов уперся руками в скамью, раздвинул ноги.

Ему не было страшно. Здесь было уютно и тепло. И Баки шумел, сопел, шлепал босыми ногами по мокрому полу и шуршал сдираемым с коробочки целлофаном так, как, наверное, умел только Баки. Зимнему правда не было страшно. Было даже скорее любопытно.

И все равно он совсем легонечко вздрогнул, когда руки Баки развели ему ягодицы.

— Тш-ш-ш, тш-ш-ш, милый, — там, сзади, Баки вдруг опустился на колени за ним, и Солдат ощутил… это же… Баки целовал ему ягодицы. Терся носом сзади и под яичками.

Он и представить себе не мог, как подобное может ощущаться.

Это ощущалось божественно!

Зимний слабо застонал и вслед за Баки сам не заметил, как схватился за свой член.

— Я нежно. Я очень нежно, — пообещал Баки, поочередно трогая его анус то кончиком пальца, то языком. — Я тут же перестану, если вдруг передумаешь. Слон по частям — это тоже совсем неплохо, поверь мне. Ты не обязан быть идиотом просто потому, что я идиот.

— Баки, вставляй уже, — посмеиваясь больше от стыда и собственной неловкости, чем от чего-то еще, попросил Зимний и тихо выдохнул, ощутив, как внутрь ему вдавился обильно смазанный палец.

Он хотел этого. Он хотел с Баки и… и со Стивом. Хотел по-всякому. Хотел всего слона целиком. Он был возбужден, и ему было приятно. И тепло, и весело, и не больно.

Ну, может быть, немножечко нервно.

На двух пальцах Баки он чуть не кончил от острых спазмов удовольствия, вызванных массажем простаты.

Три принял уже с некоторым трудом, и возбуждение немного схлынуло. Стало некомфортно и как-то слишком много всего. На миг он даже подумал трусливо отказаться, но тут же рассердился сам на себя, закусил губу и приказал Баки:

— Вставляй пробку, и пойдем уже к Стиву.

Баки снова поцеловал его в ягодицу и вынул из него пальцы.

Конец пробки ощущался как-то неинтересно. Как анальный зонд или клизма с какой-то нестандартно крупной насадкой, которую ему собрались сделать перед тем, как класть в крио. Он послушно переждал, пока самая широкая часть не оказалась внутри и стопор не прижался ему между ягодиц, и тоже поерзал, как Баки, привыкая к ощущению затычки внутри. Внутри было столько Q-геля, что не кривя душой можно было признаться — было даже скорее приятно. Непривычно, странно, но скорее приятно.

Посмеиваясь, как нашкодившие подростки, они выбрались из душевой, обтерлись большими мягкими полотенцами и так же торопливо выжали и вытерли волосы. Потом Баки снова притянул его к себе за талию и мягко поцеловал в губы.

— Готов? — спросил он.

— Г… готов, — без колебания ответил Зимний и снова прижался своим ртом к его рту.

Из ванной они вышли, как жены какого-нибудь падишаха, закутанные в сари из полотенец, с тюрбанами из полотенец на головах. И держась за руки.

Стив, с несколько задумчивым видом поджидавший их в большой кровати под одеялом, даже закрыл глаза рукой и чуточку нервно засмеялся.

— Я уже думал, вы там превратились в русалок и уплыли через канализацию, — сказал он.

— Двойное удовольствие можно подождать вдвое дольше, — парировал Баки и мягко подтолкнул Зимнего к нему.

— Эй, привет, — сказал ему Стив, хотя они уже виделись за ужином, и протянул ему руку. Он лежал, укрытый только до пояса. И Зимний вдруг отчетливо осознал, что под одеялом он совсем голый. И у него росли волосы на груди. И не было обжигающей глаза и разум звезды. У него была мягкая короткая борода, которую он старательно отращивал после того случая в больнице. И смотрел на Зимнего он совершенно иначе.

Как тогда в машине. С сочувствием и заботой. Но теперь еще и с вопросом.

— Ты правда согласен быть с нами? — спросил Стив, когда Зимний осторожно присел возле него на край кровати.

— Д… да, — твердо ответил Зимний и улыбнулся. — И это б… был мой вопрос. — Пьянея от собственной смелости, Зимний, как в тот раз, протянул руку и коснулся щеки Капитана Роджерса. — Т… ты хочешь со мной?

— Да, — сказал тот и, поймав его руку, прижал пальцы Зимнего Солдата к своим губам. — Хочу. Хочу все, что ты нам позволишь.

Зимний даже невольно сам тихонько и тоже чуть нервно засмеялся, а потом сбросил полотенце и целиком залез на кровать.

— Все, — совершенно серьезно сказал он Стиву. — Я с… с… согласен на все. Я вам д… д… доверяю.

Стив улыбнулся ему. Сел выше, одной рукой отбросил одеяло, а другой обнял Зимнего за талию.

— Спасибо, — так же серьезно ответил он, а в следующий миг они уже целовались.

И это было совершенно иначе. Со Стивом вышло как-то неуклюже, неудобно и неловко: борода царапалась и щекотала нос (хотя Баки тоже был небритый, но с ним так не было), на первом порыве Солдат больно ударился нижней губой о его зубы, так, что даже кожа треснула, и, стараясь зализать ранку, Стив обслюнявил ему весь подбородок. Зимний ощущал себя по-дурацки, и ему было стыдно, но все равно от Стива пахло пьяняще вкусно, и целовать его с его колючей бородой и слюнями все равно хотелось еще и еще. Просто потому что это был он. Стив. Человек, совсем такой же, как тот, о ком Солдат мечтал всю свою жизнь. Совсем такой же, только еще и добрый.

— Ты слона в состоянии боевой готовности успел оценить? — спросил Баки, вытягиваясь вдоль бока Стива и прикусывая того за ухо.

Зимнему стало любопытно и, оторвавшись от лица Стива, он оседлал его ноги и смог наконец полноценно оценить Стива Роджерса возбужденного.

Это впечатляло.

— Не страшно? — спросил Стив, правой рукой поглаживая его по ноге, а левой приобнимая, прижимая к себе Баки.

— Нет, — сказал Зимний. — Мне даже нравится.

Он пододвинулся ближе и прижался своим стоящим членом к нижней стороне члена Стива. Тот мощно дернулся и буквально обжег жаром в ответ.

— Смотри, Баки, Ан-225 с Бураном, — не удержавшись, пошутил Зимний, не в силах отвести взгляда от зрелища своего меньшего члена, вплотную прижатого к чудовищу Стива.

Баки заржал и ткнулся носом в подмышку Стива.

— Сейчас он тебя в космос запустит, — путано прозвучало оттуда.

А Стив вдруг поднял правую руку и огладил оба их члена по всей длине, чуть поворачивая ладонь, прижимая их друг к другу.

— Такой же компактный, аккуратный, — сказал он, и глаза его многообещающе потемнели. — Мне нравится.

Ладонь Стива была жесткой, почти полностью покрытой «профессиональными» мозолями от щита, но он касался ей члена Зимнего так ласково, так хорошо и приятно. И его мощный член пульсировал и чуть подрагивал вплотную с членом Зимнего.

Он никогда не чувствовал ничего, подобного этому.

И Стив, и Баки смотрели на него по-доброму и не осуждали. Не осуждали ни капли, даже когда все существо, вся начинка Зимнего Солдата вдруг свернулась крепким узлом внизу живота, и стало холодно, и голова пошла кругом. Он заскулил отчаянно и растерянно и вдруг кончил под теплой рукой Стива, пачкая его член, его руку и даже его грудь обильными густыми белыми брызгами.

— П… п… прости, — задыхаясь, пробормотал он, а потом увидел, как Стив собирает эти брызги со своей кожи указательным пальцем и тянет его к себе в рот.

— Не за что прощать, мне даже, в общем, понравилось, — тепло сказал Стив, и Солдат ощутил такую благодарность к нему, что у него просто не было слов, чтоб ее выразить.

— Иди сюда, — Баки увлек его на свое место, поцеловал куда-то в нос и укрыл одеялом. — Передохни, переведи дух. Посмотри, что мы делаем. И сам реши, что ты хочешь.

Солдата одновременно клонило в сон, и было дико любопытно наконец своими глазами увидеть, как они делают это.

Трахаются. Совокупляются.

Занимаются любовью.

Он не знал, откуда он знал, что это так называется. Он был уверен, что это называется именно так.

Пока он сонно моргал, Баки деловито стянул Стива с подушки вниз, уложил на спину и вдруг внезапно для Солдата взгромоздился ему на грудь, уперся протезом в спинку кровати, а другую руку запустил Стиву в волосы и потерся членом о его лицо.

У Зимнего челюсть отвалилась. Потому что Капитан не только ему это позволил: он заурчал явно с довольным видом, скользнул еще чуть ниже и принялся целовать и сосать ему яйца.

— Иногда… м-м-м… иногда мы сначала долго обнимаемся и целуемся, — одалиской выгибаясь над Стивом, заметил Баки. — Но иногда получается вот так, терпеть просто нет сил. Очень уже сразу хочется. — Он застонал откровенно и бесстыдно и живой рукой направил свой член Стиву в рот. И Стив его принял.

Зимний потрясенно закрыл глаза, подождал пару минут, но когда он открыл их снова, то увидел все то же самое.

Капитан Америка отсасывал своему Баки.

Зимний на пробу моргнул еще и еще раз. Веки стали совсем тяжелыми. Прямо почти неподъемными. Он тихо втянул смешанный запах, окружавший его со всех сторон, зарылся щекой в подушку и сам не заметил, как отрубился.

Во сне ему казалось, что они шепчут над ним, гладят и укрывают, но не было сил даже открыть рот, чтобы сказать «спасибо», чтобы поцеловать руку, убравшую влажные волосы с его щеки.

Он спал, и ему было хорошо.

Так хорошо, тепло и спокойно.

И когда он, наконец, сонно моргнул, то увидел Баки в коленно-локтевой, тоже зарывшимся в подушки, расслабленным и мягким, послушно несомым волнами удовольствия, которые вызывал в его теле Роджерс, ровно и упоенно берущий его сзади. С его места Зимнему было неплохо видно, как он на каждом движении вынимал почти полностью, а потом плавно задвигал внутрь Баки весь свой огромный член так, что у того ягодицы поджимались и напрягались на последнем дюйме. А Стив гладил его бока и бедра, шептал какую-то нежную чушь и, наклоняясь, целовал Баки загривок и лопатки.

Баки еле слышно постанывал и скулил, и это были те самые звуки, которые он слышал у них под дверью.

Солдат смотрел на них и чувствовал, что улыбается.

Потому что, наверное, он ждал, что будет страшнее. Наверное, он думал, что увидев их секс в реальности, он успокоиться: ведь, в сущности, они делали все то же самое, что и остальные: вводили эрегированный член в не предназначенные природой для этого отверстия в теле человека, но…

Зимний вдруг даже застеснялся того, что лежал в их постели. Того, что смотрел на них в такие моменты.

Потому что то, что было между ними, было больше, чем просто сексом. Это была близость.

Они не трахались, они сливались в одно. И это было сакрально.

Вдруг Баки захныкал, вздрогнул и начал нетерпеливо, просяще подаваться навстречу Роджерсу, но тот только неумолимо зафиксировал его бедра и продолжил свои сокрушительно неторопливые движения, так что у Баки плечи задрожали, как в плаче, но он лишь крепче вцепился в подушку обеими руками, еле слышно воя в нее, как животное. Его собственный член, гневно-темный от возбуждения и скользкий от смазки, мокро хлопал его на каждом толчке по животу, но Баки не делал даже попытки коснуться себя, целиком отдаваясь воле Роджерса.

И это было так знакомо и одновременно настолько по-другому в чем-то очень важном, что у Зимнего защемило в груди от радости за них двоих, и он предпочел закрыть глаза и вновь задремать.

Когда он снова вынырнул из сна, Баки уже полусидел в подушках, а Роджерс устроился на нем верхом и так же властно и уверенно двигался, только теперь уже принимая в себя Баки. Их руки оплетали тела друг друга, и они целовались так самозабвенно, будто впервые дорвались друг до друга.

Зимний улыбнулся и снова закрыл глаза. И опять провалился в недолгий сон.

В следующий раз, когда он проснулся, они уже лежали на боку, лицом к нему: Баки прижимал колено правой ноги к груди железной рукой, и крупная ступня с узловатыми пальцами моталась в воздухе с каждым рывком, а голень то и дело ударялась о мускулы плеча навалившегося на него сзади и сверху Стива.

Они целовались: Стив с закрытыми глазами, а Баки — наблюдая за ним из-под ресниц.

И пугающе великолепный член Стива неумолимо и мощно скользил в тело Баки с каждым движением их тел. Внутрь и наружу, наружу и внутрь. Скользкий и жадный — в мокрую, растянутую, покрасневшую от трения задницу Баки. Их мошонки почти соприкасались, когда Стив входил до конца, и Зимний мог видеть между раздвинутыми ногами Стива его собственный чуть влажно поблескивающий анус.

Это было чуть жутко, но и красиво одновременно.

Так что Зимний сам не понял, как не удержался, но уже протянул руку и поймал железной ладонью ступню Баки, прижал большой палец вдоль середины стопы.

Баки оторвался от губ Стива и закричал, упоенно и счастливо. Его член дернулся, еще и еще раз. И Роджерс сжал его в своей руке, ловя мгновения оргазма.

Несколько долгих минут Зимний как завороженный наблюдал, как Баки кончает, а потом тот посмотрел на него, лениво улыбнулся и протянул Зимнему руку.

Позвал его к ним без единого слова.

  


by Redraccoon

Солдат и сам не понял, как потянулся в ответ. Коснулся руки Баки, коснулся заросшей светлыми волосами ноги Стива. А потом вдруг как-то разом втек в их объятия, как если бы был совершенно жидким. Просто очутился между ними, оплетенный их телами, их теплом, их запахом, ощущением жаркой влажной кожи. И Стив смотрел на него с нежностью и желанием. И это было реально. И их руки гладили его, и он сам, не задумываясь, гладил их и всем телом ласкался в ответ. И можно было целовать упоительно сладкие губы Баки и жесткие желанные губы Стива. И не страшно было запрокинуть голову, когда кто-то из них тянул его за волосы назад, и подставить горло губам и зубам. И ему тоже можно было зарываться лицом в шею Стива и лизать, и кусать его, где хотелось. И когда он вдруг оказался лежащим на Стиве сверху, бедрами между его раздвинутыми ногами, и Баки чуть отстранился, будто бы оставляя их наедине, Солдат сам не понял, как потянулся и за ним, удерживая, без слов умоляя остаться с ними. И Баки понял, навалился на него сверху, прижался всем собой, телом вдоль тела. Обе их железные руки согласно негромко зашумели, будто приветствуя друг друга, тоже радуясь этой близости и согласию намерений, и синхронно перестроили пластины. И это было самым странным и неожиданно самым трогательным, что Зимний ощущал в жизни. И когда Стив попытался что-то пошутить, придавленный их двойной массой, Баки просто зашипел на него и прижал палец к его губам, приказывая помолчать, и Стив, помедлив, кивнул, уступая его желаниям. И Баки заурчал Зимнему в загривок, довольно и радостно, и толкнулся сверху всем телом, притирая Зимнего к Стиву, так, что их члены снова упоительно вдавились друг в друга, в то время как сам Баки прижался между ягодиц Солдата.

— Тш-ш-ш, я рядом, я тебе все покажу, все подскажу, — прошептал Баки ему сзади в шею, скользя мокрыми губами по позвонкам. — Трогай его, трогай, как хочешь, не бойся.

Зимний едва слышал его, он уже трогал, трогал прекрасное тело Стива, трогал его, чувствуя, что тому это нравится. И руки Баки скользили рядом и поверх его, направляя и подсказывая. И они оба были для Стива, и Стив был для них. И это было головокружительно прекрасно и сладко так, что внутри становилось звеняще пусто от всяких мыслей, и лишь каталось внутри тягуче-восхищенное удовольствие. И разом хотелось и больше, и чтобы ничего не кончалось.

И Стив под ними закрывал глаза, выгибался и шире разводил ноги, будто бы торопя их, намекая.

Шалея от собственной наглости, Зимний опустил живую руку между их телами, потрогал его анус, почти без труда ввел внутрь сначала один, потом и два пальца. И внутри Стив был приятный, жаркий и тоже могучий, очень сильный. Он нетерпеливо сжимался и открывался. И Зимний едва успел понять, когда рука Баки огладила его член, направила… Баки толкнул их сзади, и Зимний вдруг оказался разом внутри Стива.

Стив шелково сжался вокруг него, сдавил и расслабился, будто пробуя его, будто играясь. И это был Стив. И это был секс. Зимний взял другого человека.

Взял Стива.

Его вдруг затрясло в тихой, неподвластной ему истерике. Он уткнулся лицом Стиву под ключицу и закричал, придушенно-тихо, но не в силах сдержать рвущихся на волю эмоций. Его буквально колотило, и он так испугался. Больше всего на свете испугался, что своими неконтролируемыми конвульсиями сделает Стиву больно. Вот там.

— Тш-ш-ш, тш-ш-ш, хороший наш, наш хороший, — замурлыкал ему в плечо Баки, широкими движениями оглаживая его спину, как если бы мог стереть с него дрожь, будто пыль. И неожиданно от этого стало легче. Стало проще сказать…

— Я не смогу, — прошептал Зимний. — Я не хочу делать больно. Я не смогу. Стив!

Он с отчаянием посмотрел в глаза Роджерсу, но тот был непоколебимо спокоен. Не говоря ни слова, он молча притянул Зимнего на себя, прижался губами к губам, а потом уткнулся лбом в лоб.

— Ох, мы это тоже проходили, братишка, — сочувственно сказал сзади Баки и вдруг очень серьезно предложил: — Разрешишь мне помочь тебе? Вот так. — Его пальцы вдруг тронули затычку в заднице самого Солдата, качнули ее, и томный спазм удовольствия стянул ему живот и свел ноги. — Вот так, мой хороший. Только членом. Разрешишь мне? Я очень осторожно.

Солдат только и мог, что кивнуть, все так же беспомощно глядя Роджерсу в глаза. Он не отвел взгляд и не зажмурился, когда Баки аккуратно вытянул игрушку и стал вместо этого сам задвигать в него. Он был чуть меньше в диаметре, чем пробка, и двигался так нежно, что Солдату захотелось крепче сжаться вокруг него, а не бежать от прикосновения. И он вдруг понял, что сейчас он с ними по-настоящему. Настолько близко, насколько это вообще было возможно. Внутри и снаружи.

И он негромко завыл от переполняющих его эмоций, уткнулся лбом Стиву в плечо и шевельнулся между ними: толкаясь в Стива и на обратном движении сам насаживаясь на Баки.

— Так, мой хороший, так и надо, — подбодрил его Баки, осыпая поцелуями его плечи. А потом передвинул колено для упора и стал брать его. Брать умело, чувственно, томно, сладко. И будто брать им Роджерса, который тут же потянулся к ним обоим, обнимая разом и Солдата, и Баки, сжимая их бедрами.

Солдат как будто перестал быть собой, стал производной для их любви, сослагательным того, как это происходило между ними. И в то же время он все ощущал. Он ощущал все за двоих. И, боже, никогда в жизни ему не было так охуительно классно!

Баки брал его невыразимо терпеливо и нежно, и получалось, что сам Солдат так же терпеливо и нежно входил в Стива, любил его, наслаждался им. У него плечи и шею тянуло от того, как обалденно ему было там внизу. Он весь подчинился желаниям тела, которых вдруг оказалось одновременно так много. И Баки со Стивом отвечали на все.

И ему хотелось, хотелось…

— Бак, Баки? — попросил он. — Стив?

— Что ты хочешь, скажи, — промурлыкал сзади Баки, как кот потираясь щекой о его плечо.

— Хочу Стива. Хочу его мне внутрь. Так можно? — признался он.

Баки тихо засмеялся, а Стив вдруг зарычал и сжал его бока, одобрительно и как-то многообещающе жадно.

— Я знал, что так будет, — довольно прошептал сзади Баки. — Не зря же я тебя растянул, уж как мог. — Он боднул Баки сзади в плечо и тихо засмеялся, освобождая его. — Ты совсем такой же, как я. Просто жить не можешь, не оседлав этот хуй.

— Мне… сверху? — вдруг отчего-то застеснявшись, спросил Солдат.

— Думаю, да. Я тебе помогу, — сказал Баки.

Стив заворчал чуть недовольно, но терпеливо дождался, пока теперь уже Солдат забрался на него сверху. Встал над ним на колени, наклонился, подчиняясь рукам Баки, озаботившегося обильно смазать еще раз их обоих. Стив смотрел на них снизу вверх светло и так ласково. С таким теплом и заботой, будто они не трахались втроем в одной койке, а играли с щенками и котятами.

Наконец Солдат уперся обеими руками ему в грудь, чувствуя ладони Стива на своих ягодицах, и пальцы Баки, осторожно, но бескомпромиссно растягивающие его анус, раскрывающие его еще сильнее. На той грани, когда это уже становится неприятно.

— Давай, — сказал Баки, и Солдат плавно подался назад. Крупная головка Стива надавила на кольцо его мышц. И он сам этого хотел. Сам хотел так. И мог остановить это в любой момент. Мог.

Зимний выдохнул, сжал кулаки и приказал себе двигаться дальше. Он сможет. Он сам решил. Он хочет. Он сможет.

— Эй, — Стив накрыл пальцы его живой руки своими и, потянув его кисть к своему лицу, легонько поцеловал их. — Эй, ты очень красивый сейчас.

Баки сзади легонько фыркнул, но ничего не сказал и только принялся целовать Солдату оба плеча и загривок.

Солдат неловко улыбнулся Стиву в ответ, надавил еще и почувствовал, как головка проскользнула внутрь.

Стив захрипел под ним, явно едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не толкнуться бедрами вверх, а Баки засмеялся ему в спину и шепнул:

— Расслабься, расслабься, — Баки обнял его обеими руками поперек груди, снова прижался сзади, мягко подталкивая и сдерживая одновременно. — Не спеши. Привыкни. Бери понемногу.

Солдат знал все слова и ни черта не понимал их смысла, он просто слушался рук Баки. Он просто… просто… Внутри коротко сверкнуло удовольствием, но дальше лишь тянуло, и давило, и жгло. И это было нифига не приятно. Совершенно не так, как с Баки. Это было без шуток больно. Больно так, что он закусил губу, чтобы не хныкать. Но в то же время это был Стив.

Стив!

И именно это было важнее всего.

Боль не имела никакого значения, боль он перетерпит. Ведь у него сейчас был Стив.

Солдат зажмурился, застонал сквозь сжатые губы и силой подался навстречу Стиву, заставляя себя принять его внутрь.

— Дурачок, какой дурачок! — сокрушенно, но ласково прошептал сзади Баки, уже не пытаясь сдержать его. — Куда ты спешишь?

— Тш-ш-ш, — шикнул на него на этот раз Стив и вдруг плавно сел, мягко сдвинувшись своей громадой внутри Зимнего. Обнял его обеими руками, прижал к своей груди и просто замер с ним так. Монолитный и каменный. Надежный и теплый. Внутри и снаружи. — Хороший, красивый, - снова повторил он, совсем легко целуя Зимнего в висок и почти в ухо.

И это вдруг оказалось куда важнее огромного хуя внутри и вообще всего. И Зимний чуть не расплакался… опять… снова… потому что он не думал, что у него когда-то будет что-то подобное, а оно реально происходило с ним. Прямо сейчас.

И он… и он…

Покачивания бедер были похожи на волны. Невысокие, плавные. Неторопливые. Правильные.

Они двигались как одно целое, и внутри все меньше жгло, и становилось все томительней, слаще. Он все еще чувствовал боль, но его собственный член, совсем обмякший минуту назад, вновь заинтересованно шевельнулся, мягко прижался к животу Стиву.

Зимний положил голову Стиву на плечо и просто расслабился, не пытаясь сам ничего делать. Подчинился целиком и всецело. И это оказалось самым правильным сейчас решением. Потому что Стив перевернул их, поменял местами, опрокинув Солдата спиной в одеяла, подхватил его под колени и начал брать так мягко и ласково, что Солдат не выдержал и все же расплакался. Потому что было уже не больно. Потому что Стив целовал его в губы, а Баки рядом вытирал ему слезы и без устали гладил Солдата по живому плечу и по ноге.

— Боже, Боже. Господи, Стив, — прошептал он, жадно глотая яркие вспышки удовольствия, мерцающие в его теле от движений любовника. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, еще. Еще так.

Стив довольно заворчал и ускорился, теперь целуя ему шею и плечи.

И Солдат заплакал еще сильнее, почувствовав руку Баки на своем члене, умело и правильно ласкающую его именно так, как хотелось.

Наверное, он продержался позорно недолго.

Ему было на это абсолютно и всецело плевать.

Солдату было хорошо: тяжелое тягучее удовольствие бурлило внутри него, поднимаясь все выше, пока под защитой их тел, в плену их ласки не выплеснулось из него через край. Так правильно и так изматывающе всецело.

Наверно, кончая, он сдавил Стива внутри слишком крепко. Но по факту тот, едва удерживая контроль, толкнулся в него еще несколько раз — совсем иначе: беспощадно и быстро — и, содрогнувшись, так и кончил в него.

Солдата так размазало, что на миг показалось, что он сейчас потеряет сознание или снова уснет.

Но рядом шептал что-то радостное Баки, дроча себе и кончая на их композицию, а потом потерся членом о бок Стива, размазывая по нему свою сперму.

Лениво и вяло они расплелились, зевая, обтерли себя и друг друга полотенцами, в которых они с Баки пришли из ванной, и одной кучей повалились спать, снова путаясь в руках и ногах.

И, наверно, это было не так уж случайно — то, что Солдат оказался между ними, оплетенный конечностями со всех сторон, окутанный заботой и лаской.

Уже засыпая, он поцеловал поочередно обоих и два раза повторил:

— Спасибо. Спасибо.

А потом, уже совсем засыпая, не вполне соображая, что говорит, доверчивый и совсем поглупевший от доверия, признал:

— Было так здорово. Как жалко, что его не было с нами!


	3. Chapter 3

_Amour, Amour  
Alle wollen nur dich zähmen  
Amour, Amour  
Am Ende, gefangen zwischen deinen Zähnen_

_Любовь, любовь,  
Все хотят только приручить тебя,  
Любовь, любовь,  
А в итоге сами попадают тебе в пасть._

**«Amour» Rammstein**

Ванна была слишком короткой, и Зимнему Солдату пришлось согнуть ноги в коленях, чтобы лечь на спину. Позволить тяжести руки утянуть себя на дно, так, чтобы над водой остались только подбородок и ноздри. Он повел шеей из стороны в сторону, и волосы единой массой поплыли за ней в воде. Это было приятно.

Наверно, ему следовало бы сейчас притопить себя, самому притопить себя, как делал Капитан Ледовитый, чтоб неповадно было даже и думать о том, что он затевал. Но Зимний был слишком труслив и эгоистичен для этого.

К тому же, у Капитана Ледовитого тоже ведь не сработало.

Поэтому Зимний не только не собирался топить себя, он даже малодушно заткнул уши пальцами, чтобы вода не давила не перепонки.

Он просто лежал в ванной и никуда не спешил.

Он мог. Он имел право.

Пока что еще да.

Наверно, ему должно было быть стыдно и страшно от того, что он замышлял сделать, но ему было не страшно и не стыдно. Только немножко горько потерять искреннее хорошее отношение, которое дарили ему Баки и Стив.

Но иначе он не мог.

Он просто не мог.

Он боялся другого. Точнее, боялся до недавнего времени.

Не успеть первым.

Теперь он точно знал, что все успеет.

Последние три недели он прожил словно в раю, окруженный заботой и любовью, накормленный и обласканный. Капитан Роджерс ни разу не ударил его, не оскорбил и не унизил. Капитан Роджерс — Стив — обращался с ним как с хрустальным. И это было дико и необыкновенно. У Зимнего иногда мороз пробегал по коже от такого обхождения и становилось почти страшно. Но рядом был Баки. Баки целовал его каждый день по несколько раз, обнимал при любой возможности, смешил и кормил до отвала. Массировал ему спину и голову. А иногда просто молча лежал рядом, если Зимнему нужно было помолчать.

Или если помолчать нужно было Баки, тогда рядом лежал уже Зимний.

В течении всего этого времени они спали вместе еще пять раз. Остальные ночи Зимний большей частью провел в той комнате, куда переселил его Баки. Не считая тех трех ночей, когда он не выдерживал и сбегал к Капитану Ледовитому. И спал рядом с его клеткой, прижавшись к стеклу, не говоря ни слова, потому что Капитан Ледовитый по-прежнему с ним не разговаривал.

В эти ночи Зимний ужасно жалел, что между ними стекло. Потому что когда Стив и Баки ссорились, они все равно обнимались и молча сердились, положив головы друг другу на плечи. Они все равно были как одно целое. Невзирая на все разногласия, которые у них были.

А, стоило признать, они были, и их становилось все больше.

Стива дергали на одну миссию за другой, и Баки сходил с ума из-за этого. Силился отговорить Стива, убедить его не ездить, но раз за разом терпел поражение.

Стив был несгибаем.

После их споров Баки и приходил спать к Зимнему. Не за сексом, а просто обниматься и молчать, ища поддержки в живом тепле. Он ничего не говорил, и Зимний не лез к нему с вопросами, считая, что Баки сам расскажет, если сочтет нужным, но Баки молчал, и Солдат уважал его волю.

Он и без того видел, что Баки стыдно. Что он переживает за Стива и злится на него. Но больше всего ему стыдно за то, что Стив рискует один, тогда как с Баки риска было бы вдвое (втрое!) меньше.

Солдат целовал его хмурый лоб и мягко вздыхал в волосы. Он не знал, чем здесь помочь.

У него не было успешных примеров того, чтобы он просил Капитана Ледовитого сделать что-то или не делать чего-нибудь, и тот бы с ним согласился. Зимний Солдат не знал такого рецепта.

Тем более что в его прекрасной сытой спокойной жизни была и своя неотступная тупая печаль.

Капитан Ледовитый не сотрудничал.

Он больше не кидался едой, так что внушение Капитана Америки, видимо, достигло своих целей.

Впрочем, ни со Стивом, ни с самим Солдатом Капитан Ледовитый принципиально не общался и несколько даже демонстративно игнорировал их визиты. А вот с Баки... С Баки вышло несколько некрасиво, и, наверно, Зимнему следовало это предвидеть. И предупредить Стива — и особенно самого Баки — заранее.

Одним словом, с Баки Ледовитый так убедительно прикидывался неопасным, что, без сомнения, он рассчитывал переманить его на свою сторону и получить от него помощь и содействие в побеге.

Впрочем, Стив вычислил это сильно раньше, чем вербовка успела дать результаты. Баки стал просить за Ледовитого, просил снять с него хотя бы магнитные наручники: тот даже ополоснуться нормально из-под крана не мог в них, но в результате добился лишь того, что Стив вообще запретил Баки общаться с Ледовитым наедине.

Похоже, Капитан Роджерс не доверял другому себе даже в мелочах.

И в том, что его Баки не задурят голову, тоже не был так уж уверен.

Лишившись возможности общаться с другим Зимним Солдатом, Капитан Ледовитый помрачнел и задумался. А через несколько дней в его камере прогремел взрыв.

К сожалению (или к счастью), несмотря на свои многочисленные и разносторонние таланты, познания Капитана Ледовитого в химии оказались все-таки недостаточными для того, чтобы успешно сферментировать из еды небольшую самодельную бомбу.

То, что он сумел сделать, сдетонировало и взорвалось, как надо, но взрыв не смог повредить ни укрепленную стеклянную стену клетки (даже в том, теоретически, слабом месте, где размещался пищеприемник), ни блок с креплением его поводка. Единственным, что в итоге пострадало от взрыва, оказались руки и лицо самого Капитана Ледовитого.

Капитан Роджерс счел его травму не заслуживающей медицинского вмешательства, но все же допустил к нему Баки, чтобы тот в присутствии самого Стива мог обработать ожоги Ледовитого и вколоть ему обезболивающее.

Зимнего в клетку не пустили, хотя он и метался по другую сторону стекла, буквально не находя себе места.

Ожоги Капитана Ледовитого полностью затянулись за сутки-другие, но проще ситуация от этого не стала.

Потому что сотрудничать он по-прежнему не собирался.

И Зимний не хотел, совсем не хотел подслушивать, но он был не виноват, что Гидра так ощутимо усовершенствовала его слух. И что, едва уловив имя Ледовитого, он просто не мог не прислушаться к спору Стива и Баки. Не замереть напряженно за двумя стенами от них, испуганно ловя каждое слово.

Потому что Баки требовал от Стива ответа, что они планируют делать с Ледовитым дальше. Говорил, что чем они лучше Гидры, если просто держат его в клетке, не пытаясь наладить с ним контакт. Да хотя бы даже и перевербовать на свою сторону. Ведь Стив же может, он прекрасный оратор, умеющий убеждать людей. И он же должен знать себя. Он-то сможет.

Нет, отвечал Стив, и Зимний, даже не видя его, знал, что тот отрицательно мотает головой, прежде чем сказать:

— Именно потому, что я знаю себя, я тебе уверенно заявляю: его не переубедить. И не переманить. Он такой, какой есть, и не изменит себе.

— Но что тогда нам с ним делать? — спрашивал Баки. — Мы не можем держать его в клетке вечно.

— Щ.И.Т. не отказался бы получить его, — ответил Роджерс. — Это позволило бы нам оставить Зимнего себе. Если бы мы откупились Ледовитым. Чисто теоретически...

— Нет, — сказал Баки, и голос у него резко и предательски сел. — Нет, Стив. Даже не думай об этом. Ты видел подземелья Щ.И.Т.а? Ты видел их пыточные? Нет? А я видел. Потому что пыточные Щ.И.Т.а — это пыточные Гидры. Не лги себе, что это не одно и то же. Только благодаря твоему заступничеству я избежал того, чтобы пройти этот ад по второму разу. И я не отдам туда никого. Даже врага. Никого! Стив, лучше смерть.

— Ты что, предлагаешь мне убить его? — спросил Капитан Америка так спокойно, что Зимнему пришлось прикусить себе руку, чтобы не издать ни звука.

— Стив! — воскликнул Баки.

— Он отравлен Гидрой насквозь и полностью. И без особых усилий обманул нас обоих. Он годами издевался над Зимним. За одно это его уже следовало бы убить.

На минуту в той комнате повисла тяжелая тишина, а потом Стив добавил:

— Я сам против того, чтобы мы держали человеческое существо в клетке, но в то же время я не вижу причин, почему этот подонок заслуживал бы пощады.

— Стив, нет, — как-то слабо, но одновременно решительно попросил Баки.

Роджерс ничего не ответил.

Этот разговор произошел три дня назад, и с тех пор Солдат не находил себе места, тщательно скрывая от них то, что слышал его. Он даже спал с ними после этого, притворяясь, как мало кому из актеров приходилось, отдавался искренне, жарко и жадно, как последний раз, потому что, вполне возможно, это действительно был последний раз.

Потому что он уже все решил.

Он не мог позволить Капитану Ледовитому убить Стива Роджерса. И уж тем более он не мог позволить Стиву Роджерсу убить Капитана Ледовитого.

Похоже, мир был равно тесен для них обоих.

Солдат должен был спасти своего Капитана.

Он мог. Они ему доверяли. Нужно было только дождаться удобного момента.

И в этом удача снова улыбнулась ему.

Утром Стива снова разбудили звонком из Европы, и Фьюри сумел втюхать ему очередное задание где-то в Прибалтике. Оба Зимних Солдата напряженно переглянулись, потому что хорошо помнили, как плотно пронизывали хитросплетения Гидры тот регион, фактически служивший негласным перевалочным пунктом между подразделениями Западной и Восточной Европы. Оба помнили, какое грязное и мерзостное дерьмо творилось за фасадами милых респектабельных домиков вдоль линии побережья. Как легко и непринужденно там улыбались в лицо для того, чтобы после ударить ножом в спину. Там Гидра ела саму себя, обрастая все новыми и новыми головами на тонких шеях.

— Я поеду с тобой, — сказал Баки.

— Я уже сказал им, что ты больше этим не занимаешься, — отрезал собирающийся Роджерс и отвернулся.

— Но я все равно поеду с тобой, — повторил Баки, шагнул вперед и обнял его со спины.

— Ладно, — Роджерс накрыл его руки поверх своими, но строго предупредил: — Но только чтобы без жалоб и нытья. Я тебя предупредил.

После этого Баки, похоже, обиделся. Собирался деловито и молча, но занимался только собой и своими вещами, так что «подправлять упряжь» Роджерса пришлось Зимнему. Да и самому Баки с его формой помогал он же.

Уже перед самым отъездом они окончательно поссорились после того, как Зимний попросил сказать ему пароль от камеры Ледовитого, чтобы покормить его.

— Нас не будет всего двое суток. Двое суток можно обойтись без еды, — ответил на это Стив.

Баки посмотрел на него так, будто готов был разораться от ярости, как делала иногда его мама (которую Зимний все же помнил и мог опознать среди мутноватых картинок своей дырявой памяти), но потом так же, как она, закусил губу, повернулся к Зимнему и сказал ему код.

Зимний был очень благодарен ему за это, хотя, по-хорошему, мог бы и сам подобрать нужную комбинацию — время у него было.

Зимнему было очень больно от того, что своим поступком он разочарует и Баки тоже.

Зимний не стал бы делать этого, будь у него выбор. И он мог только надеяться, что когда-нибудь Баки, возможно, поймет его.

Потому что, как говорил кто-то из древних (и повторял за ним полковник Козлов): предатель однажды — предатель навсегда.

Зимний лежал в ванной, наслаждался последними минутами выпавшей на его долю счастливой жизни и собирался предать людей, от которых с самого начала и до конца видел только хорошее.

А раз уж он собирался предать, то сначала он хотел получить свою банку варенья.

К Капитану Ледовитому он пошел только после того, как привезли еду. Сам он не ел. От нервов ничего в глотку не лезло. Тошнило сразу же.

Капитан Ледовитый сидел на полу. Такой же величественный и гордый, как и всегда.

Выглядел он хреново.

За три недели в камере он зарос бородой ничуть не меньше, чем Роджерс, целенаправленно эту бороду отращивающий. Под глазами у него залегли глубокие тени, а скулы отчетливо заострились.

Увидев Зимнего, он лишь привычно перевел взгляд на какую-то точку на противоположной стене, отказываясь реагировать на его присутствие.

Зимний прекрасно понимал, что независимо от того, что он собирался сделать, Капитан Ледовитый скорее всего никогда не простил бы его. Просто никогда. Капитан не менял однажды принятые решения.

Но у Зимнего был свой козырь в рукаве. И даже не один.

Когда Зимний ввел пароль в кодовый замок камеры, наручники Ледовитого активировались автоматически и намертво прижали его руки к стальной стене.

Солдат вошел в камеру, и входная дверь с шипением закрылась за ним.

— Я п... принес тебе п... поесть, — неуверенно сказал он, опуская поднос с контейнерами горячей еды сбоку от Капитана так, чтобы тот не сумел пнуть их ногой. — П... пожалуйста, п... позволь мне покормить тебя.

Капитан Ледовитый по-прежнему смотрел в противоположную стену. Его волосы сильно отросли и грязными патлами ниспадали на лоб и виски.

Зимний протянул руку и осторожно отвел их в сторону.

Коснулся Капитана по собственной воле и без его разрешения.

Потому что сегодня был его день.

— П... пожалуйста, — мягко повторил он и повернул лицо Ледовитого к себе. — П... пожалуйста, поешь. А потом я п... п... п... п... — его заело, и Солдат зло прикусил губу, заставляя себя справиться с непослушным языком. — Потом я п... помогу тебе сбежать.

— Предашь и их тоже? — после почти месяца молчания услышать голос Капитана Ледовитого оказалось почти шоком. Он звучал совсем так же, как голос Роджерса, но Зимний даже не представлял, насколько у него все сожмётся внутри от знакомых ноток презрения и издевки.

— П... предатель однажды — п... предатель навсегда, — твердо ответил ему Солдат. — П... поешь. Тебе надо.

Капитан Ледовитый вдруг внимательно всмотрелся ему в лицо и кивнул.

Зимний сначала дал ему напиться, а потом принялся ложка за ложкой кормить его густой пряной овощной смесью с кусочками говядины, которую заказал им сегодня.

— Ненадолго тебя хватило, — между ложками заметил Капитан Ледовитый и осуждающе покачал головой. — А ты ведь еще и спишь с ним.

— С ними об... боими, — спокойно ответил Баки. — И именно об этом я и хот... тел с тобой п... поговорить.

Капитан Ледовитый проглотил очередную ложку и посмотрел на Зимнего, как смотрят на слегка подгнившие останки какого-нибудь варана, частично размазанные по дороге колесами машин.

— Я освобожу т... тебя, но сначала у меня есть условие, — сказал Зимний и снова быстро облизал губы.

— Еще и торгуешься? — ласковая улыбка на губах Капитана Ледовитого смотрелась угрожающей даже невзирая на его незавидное положение.

— Я хочу сек... к... к... Я хочу секса с тобой, — сказал Зимний Солдат.

Капитан Ледовитый открыл рот, но явно никак не мог найти, что сказать, обезоруженный его наглостью.

Вокруг Зимнего Солдата рушился его мир, но вот именно сейчас ему не было страшно. Мир рушился, он падал в никуда, но он падал в свое удовольствие.

— А если я откажусь? — наконец высокомерно предположил Капитан Ледовитый.

Это было обидно.

Но внезапно показалось ему по большому счету неважным.

— Я все равно д... д... дам тебе сбежать, — упрямо ответил Солдат, хотя его плечи ощутимо поникли от такого ответа.

— Ты такой дурачок, Солдат, — сипло засмеялся в ответ Капитан Ледовитый и посмотрел на него с почти что презрительной жалостью. — Ты невыразимый дурачок. Ты же мог бы просто взять меня силой. Я сейчас совсем в твоей власти. Зафиксирован довольно надежно, и не то чтобы в лучшей форме. Но ты все равно мелочишься и торгуешься.

Зимний положил ему в рот очередную ложку, а потом вдруг погладил Капитана по щеке.

— Я никогда и ни с кем не стал бы делать секс б... без согласия, — просто сказал он. — Может, я и с... содомит, и я мерзок, но я не насильник. Если т... ты сказал мне «нет» — значит, «нет».

Капитан смотрел на него задумчиво и неторопливо жевал. Потом нахмурился и вдруг ответил:

— Я не сказал «нет».

Зимний чуть не опрокинул лоток, со дна которого добирал еду, ошарашенный его ответом.

— Дай мне запить, и продолжим обсуждать нашу сделку, — спокойно сказал Ледовитый и оценивающе посмотрел на него.

Зимний дал ему напиться, а потом отодвинул опустевший поднос в сторону.

— Теперь освободи мне руки, — приказал Ледовитый.

Солдат помотал головой.

— Сначала секс? — предположил Капитан Ледовитый.

— Сначала секс, — улыбнулся Солдат.

— Боишься меня?

— Б... боюсь, — признал Солдат и мягко коснулся живой рукой его паха, погладил сквозь мягкую ткань домашних штанов заметно заинтересовавшийся член. — Ты б... б... большой. Очень.

Ледовитый не ответил, но бледное лицо его как будто тронул слабый румянец.

— А если те двое нас застанут?

— Они улетели на другой конец земли, — ответил Солдат и через голову стащил с себя футболку. — Они вернутся не раньше чем завтра вечером.

— То-то ты не торопишься, — хмыкнул Капитан и вдруг всем телом прогнулся, когда Солдат, наклонившись, коснулся губами обнажившейся кожи на животе между его собственной футболкой и штанами.

Без возможности нормально мыться в течении нескольких недель пах он крепко и ярко. Стивом и собой. Одновременно. У Солдата крышу сорвало, он рванулся было вперед, мечтая прижаться губами к его губам, но вовремя одернул себя, приспустил штаны Капитана Ледовитого и жадно зарылся лицом ему в пах. Лаская открытым ртом полностью окрепший член Капитана, ласкаясь о него носом, губами. Целуя и целуя. И чувствуя, как мощно, как неотвратимо содрогается, отвечая на его прикосновения, могучее тело.

По-хорошему, Зимний так и не успел научиться как следует сосать (размеры Стива Роджерса несколько мешали так уж регулярно практиковаться в этом прекрасном начинании), но кое-чему Зимний все же успел научиться. Бережно сдвинув открывшуюся крайнюю плоть, он тщательно облизал головку, несколько раз трепетно прошелся языком по уретре, а потом вобрал в рот всю головку целиком, мягко сжав губами выступ за ней, и соскользнул с него дальше, почти невозможно широко раскрыв рот, переполненный, одурманенный вкусом и запахом Капитана Ледовитого.

Своего... своего Стива.

Который зарычал, захрипел, как животное, яростно толкаясь ему навстречу.

Едва соображая, Зимний помог Капитану избавиться от штанов и лег между его ногами, опираясь на локти, обеими руками сжимая и гладя его угрожающий член.

Капитан Ледовитый кончил почти сразу. Его тело вдруг сделалось совсем каменным там, где Зимний касался его. Напряглось до предела. Дыхание совсем сбилось, пульс зашкалил, и в горло Зимнему ударила струя такой силы, что он поперхнулся и закашлялся, буквально захлебываясь от того, как много спермы изливалось в него. Все еще кашляя, он отстранился, продолжая ласкать Ледовитого обеими руками, и тот все кончал и кончал, содрогаясь всем телом и заливая Солдата и себя своим семенем.

Зимний посмотрел ему в глаза, решительно наклонился и снова вобрал в рот головку, настойчиво высасывая из него все до последней капли. Глотая и глотая его солоноватый и терпкий вкус.

— Боже, — только и сумел сказать Капитан Ледовитый минут через пять после того, как все закончилось. — Боже. Было... — нужное слово явно никак не приходило ему в голову. — Было... отлично.

Зимний улыбнулся и поцеловал его бедро, мягко поглаживая живой рукой по ноге.

— И что дальше? — спросил Ледовитый и выразительно шевельнул кистями обеих рук. — Ты теперь меня трахнешь?

— Да, — сказал Зимний и достал тюбик со смазкой. — Трахну т... так, чтобы тебе это тоже понравилось. П... потому что это может быть к... классно, а не так, к... к... как. Не так, как. Я тебе п... покажу.

— Ну-ну, — с вызовом ответил Капитан Ледовитый, и у Зимнего горло сжалось от того, как ему было хорошо просто быть сейчас вместе с ним. Снова быть вместе с ним.

— Ты хоть умойся сначала, выглядишь, как... — Капитан замолчал, и, послушно поднимаясь на ноги, Зимний почувствовал благодарность ему за это. Но тот все же договорил: — Так, будто я кончил тебе на лицо.

— К... как будто так не было, — проворчал Солдат, умываясь в крошечной металлической раковине возле вмурованного в пол такого же металлического унитаза. — На себя п... посмотри.

Капитан коротко хмыкнул, похоже, признавая его правоту. Но зря он недооценивал своего Солдата.

Тот принес с собой не только еду и смазку, но и пачку влажных салфеток, которых у Баки со Стивом, по вполне понятным причинам, было весьма немало.

У Зимнего шея и уши горели, пока он вытирал успокоившийся член, бедра и живот Капитана Ледовитого. Он буквально чувствовал на себе его взгляд. Но не останавливался. И когда он шире развел Капитану ноги и осторожно коснулся влажной салфеткой его ануса, потребовалась, наверное, вся та железная выдержка, которой его так долго и сурово обучали в Гидре, чтобы не дрогнуть и продолжить делать задуманное.

Зимний закусил губу и сосредоточился на том, чтобы как можно внимательнее и аккуратней вытереть его там, потому что широкие и тяжелые магнитные наручники действительно не очень способствовали поддержанию личной гигиены. Но, несмотря на дрожь во всем теле, Солдат умел быть удивительно педантичным там, где считал это необходимым.

Наконец, удовлетворенный достигнутым результатом, он скомкал и отбросил использованные салфетки в сторону.

— Упрись в стену плечами, — сказал он Капитану и, уверенно приподняв его бедра, сделал то, чего еще никому не делал — склонился между его ног и лизнул плотно сжатое отверстие.

Капитан Ледовитый прекрасно себя контролировал: он не ахнул и даже почти не дернулся, но все же Зимний был слишком близко к нему, чтобы не уловить волну телесного ответа, реакции, вызванной его лаской. Он довольно улыбнулся и коснулся языком снова. Коснулся губами, целуя, оглаживая нежное беззащитное место. Снова тронул языком. Еще и еще.

Дыхание Ледовитого снова сбилось, мышцы дрогнули в ответ. Анус приоткрылся и снова сжался.

— Я б... буду очень нежным, — заверил своего Капитана Зимний и мягко надавил смазанным указательным пальцем правой руки на его отверстие, не пытаясь ворваться внутрь, а лишь давая почувствовать себя.

Капитан Ледовитый закрыл глаза и прижался затылком к стене. Выражение его лица, когда Зимний украдкой взглянул на него, вдруг показалось ему совершенно нечитаемым.

— П... поверь мне, я б... буду нежным с тобой, — снова сказал Солдат, ритмично прижимая и отнимая палец, отвоевывая согласие у напряженного тела буквально по миллиметру. — Расслабься, п... пожалуйста. Обещаю тебе, я буду нежным. Очень-очень нежным.

Зимний буквально кожей почувствовал, что Ледовитый глядит на него. Услышал насмешку в его голосе раньше, чем тот заговорил:

— Скажешь это еще раз, получишь коленом в ухо.

Солдат послушно захлопнулся, но томно разливающееся по его собственному телу ощущение, чувство почти безграничного могущества, буквально толкнуло его под локоть. Он поднял лицо, встретился взглядом с Капитаном Ледовитым и прижался щекой к его правой ноге возле колена, потерся о нее, коснулся губами с внутренней стороны, где кожа неизбежно была чувствительнее. И отчетливо проартикулировал ртом по его телу: "Я БУ-ДУ НЕЖ-НЫМ".

Капитан нахмурился, потом усмехнулся. И не ударил его. И ничего не сказал. Только его тело вдруг поддалось, и Зимний смог ввести внутрь палец на первую фалангу.

Дальнейшее потребовало много терпения от них обоих. Терпения и, наверное, доверия. Зимнего так потряхивало от возбуждения и желания, что пришлось все же опустить бедра Капитана на пол. Сам натянутый как пружина от туго свернувшегося, почти болезненного уже желания трахаться, он медленно разрабатывал, ласкал, гладил мучительно напряженную, тугую и неуступчивую задницу Капитана. Растягивал, убеждал ее открыться, привыкнуть. Целовал живот и подрагивающий вновь начавший проявлять интерес огромный член Капитана, мягко посасывал поочередно его тяжелые яйца, пока не сумел добраться до простаты. Пока не взорвал тело Капитана точечной атакой беспощадного удовольствия.

Тот не застонал вслух, только задышал открытым ртом, замотал головой из стороны в сторону. Его пресс, его ноги бесконтрольно напрягались так мощно и великолепно, что у Зимнего голова закружилась от гордости собой. Он буквально готов был кончить себе в штаны от одного факта, что сумел сделать Капитану Ледовитому так хорошо. Он даже не сразу понял, что говорит Капитан Ледовитый, когда тот по-русски приказал ему:

— Ebi uje, idiot.

Зимний встряхнулся, прогоняя сладкий туман, еще с минуту продолжил растягивать Капитана уже двумя пальцами, проворачивая их, оглаживая все внутри, а потом вдруг так остро захотел поцеловать его, уткнуться лицом в шею, сжать зубами мочку левого уха, как любил это делать Баки и как однозначно нравилось Стиву Роджерсу. Пришлось зажмуриться и до боли сжать зубы, чтобы подавить этот порыв. Потому что Капитан Ледовитый бы не позволил... не позволил ему никогда.

Это был бы уже не секс, наверное, это было бы уже больше. Большего Капитан ему не обещал, да Зимний никогда и не решился бы попросить.

Наполовину вывернутые наизнанку штаны отлетели куда-то к дверям, Зимний щедро смазал себя, на коленях придвинулся между ног Капитана и снова поднял его бедра, пахом к паху.

— Давай уже. Не тяни там. Давай уже. Ну! — однозначно приказал ему Капитан.

И что Зимний мог сделать? Он подчинился.

Черт. Это оказалось еще сложнее, чем с Роджерсом. И рядом не было Баки, чтобы подсказать, успокоить, помочь.

Зато с ним был Ледовитый.

— Дыши. Дыши нормально, — командовал он, сам заставляя себя дышать глубоко и спокойно и подчиняя Зимнего ритму своего дыхания. — Левую руку дальше под поясницу сдвинь: нам обоим будет удобнее. И успокойся. Успокойся, Солдат. Я никуда не денусь. И ты никуда не денешься. Давай, вдох-выдох. Соберись. Обратный отсчет. Два. Один.

Зимний думал: он закричит. Но то, что вырвалось у него из груди, когда он, чуть качнувшись назад, снова толкнулся в тугие тиски чужого тела, больше напоминало вой.

— Гоооооосподи, — проскулил он. — Ооооооо, какой же ты. Боооооже, спасибо. С... спасибо тебе.

Ледовитый мог только отрывисто кивнуть, показывая, что понял: благодарности Солдата предназначались только ему, а вовсе не богу, в которого ни один из них давно не верил и который являлся для обоих скорее фигурой речи. Словесным паразитом, от которого не так просто было избавиться.

— Ну, взял себя в руки? — спросил Ледовитый.

— Нет. И н... не собираюсь, — честно ответил Солдат и продолжил плавно, мягко, настойчиво трахать своего Капитана. Правой рукой поддерживая ногу Капитана, дотянулся ладонью до его потемневшего напряженного члена и стал гладить его в такт собственным движениям внутри.

У Капитана жарко алела шея и, вероятно, грудь под футболкой, он дышал ртом, и взгляд у него плыл. И Солдат знал. Он, черт побери, знал, что тому хорошо.

Не говоря ни слова, он наклонился вперед, вминаясь собой в великолепное тело, сменил угол, чтобы прицельно задевать простату на каждом движении и, убедившись, что Капитану Ледовитому по-прежнему хорошо, начал неотвратимо ускорятся.

И только минуту назад ему еще казалось, что у него все под контролем, но его уже тянуло, тащило волной желания и удовольствия, и он ничего не мог и не хотел с этим сделать. Капитан Ледовитый жадно ритмично сжимал его внутри, засасывая в себя. Капитан Ледовитый дышал тяжело, ртом. Капитан Ледовитый был с ним. От него пахло его родным телом. И Зимнему крышу срывало от этой запредельной ужасной близости, которую он все-таки получил себе. Получил, несмотря ни на что.

Его затрясло, как в истерике. И только страх повредить Капитану позволял не потерять последние остатки здравого смысла. Но он уже падал... падал... срывался...

— Я... я... п... прости меня. Прости меня! — просипел он, сжимая, вжимаясь, содрогаясь, сходя с ума, падая в бездну. Выплескиваясь из себя. Так быстро, черт, слишком быстро. Он хотел, он хотел еще. Он хотел всегда. Навсегда.

_«СТИВ!»_

Господи, он же не выкрикнул это вслух? Он же не...

Он же...

Он же не назвал Капитана Ледовитого Стивом? Потому что тот, черт побери, был его Стивом. Всегда был. Всегда.

Но не потерпел бы этого, если бы услышал... еще раз.

— Д... д... деактивация магнитных наручников, — приказал Солдат, уткнувшись лбом в грудь Ледовитому и принимая свою судьбу.

— ЗАПРАШИВАЮ АВТОРИЗАЦИЮ, — ответил бестелесный голос под потолком.

— Джеймс Б... Баки Барнс, — сказал Зимний и, взяв себя в руки, твердо повторил: — Джеймс Баки Барнс. Деактивация наручников.

Несколько секунд тянулось молчание. Потом тот же бесстрастный голос произнес:

— АВТОРИЗАЦИЯ ПОДТВЕРЖДЕНА. ДЕАКТИВИРУЮ МАГНИТНЫЙ КОНТУР.

Зимний чуть вздрогнул, когда едва слышный щелчок подтвердил отключение наручников. Все тело Капитана Ледовитого шевельнулось под ним, и, не отрывая головы от его груди, Зимний мог сказать, что тот поднял освобожденные руки к лицу и поочередно разминает себе запястья у него над макушкой.

— Зимний-Зимний, — тяжело вздохнул Капитан Ледовитый с таким искренним сожалением в голосе, что Солдату наконец удалось взять себя в руки. И он выпрямился над Капитаном. Осторожно высвободился из его тела, на миг еще оставаясь соединенным с ним повисшей между ними скользкой дорожкой, тут же лопнувшей и капнувшей на пол между ними.

— Н... не убивай меня, — попросил Зимний, невольным жестом вскидывая перед собой собственные руки. — Не убивай меня. Пока. Эт... то еще не все. Не вся сде... сделка.

— Да ты играешь ва-банк, я посмотрю, — спокойно, почти уважительно ответил Ледовитый, продолжая разминать запястья. Этот жест совсем не выглядел угрожающим, но Зимний Солдат знал лучше. — И что дальше?

Зимний облизал губы. Глянул на снова полностью возбужденный член Капитана и облизал их снова.

— Теперь т... ты трахни меня, — сказал он. — П... потом все. Никаких б... больше условий. Ты будешь свободен.

— Что? — нахмурился Капитан.

— Ты б... б... будешь свободен. К... клянусь, — чувствуя, что паникует, Солдат прижал руки к груди.

— Не о том речь, — поморщился Ледовитый. — Это само собой разумеется. Зачем тебе, чтоб я тебя трахал? Ты же свое получил.

— Н... нет, — упрямо набычился Солдат. — Хочу тебя.

— Ты дурак? — до обидного просто спросил Капитан Ледовитый. — У тебя глаза есть? У тебя шарики варят еще?

Солдат обиженно поджал губы, не собираясь на это отвечать, но с Ледовитым это никогда не работало. Сильная рука поймала Солдата сзади за шею и чуть не носом ткнула его в пах Капитану Ледовитому. В возбужденный член Капитану Ледовитому.

— Ты соотношение размеров вообще учитываешь? Понимаешь, что это такое?

— П... понимаю, — чуть не огрызнулся Солдат, испуганно сжимаясь внутри от собственной наглости. — Я спал с Роджерсом. У него все такое же.

Рука Капитана угрожающе сжалась у него сзади на шее.

— У тебя не было выбора, — жестко и однозначно объявил холодный голос у него над головой. — С этим геем. Если бы ты не согласился добром, он бы тебя все равно заставил.

— Нет, — Зимний подался назад, вынырнув из-под его руки, и посмотрел Ледовитому в глаза. — У меня был выбор. Ты это знаешь, хоть и не хочешь признавать. У меня был выбор: спать или не спать с ними. Я его сделал. Я этого хотел. Я! И сейчас я хочу тебя. Я всегда... я всегда хотел только тебя, — голос его предательски дрогнул, — т... только тебя, понимаешь? Но раз уж было нельзя, я согласился на другого т... такого же. Везде такого же. Понимаешь? Выеби меня и будешь свободен.

— Нет, — покачал головой Капитан Ледовитый. — Можешь трахнуть меня еще раз сам. И разойдемся на этом.

— Т... ты меня не хочешь? — спросил Зимний, хотя тело Капитана явно говорило обратное.

Капитан Ледовитый промолчал. Ответ был очевиден им обоим.

Зимний сел у стены рядом с ним, отчаянно сжимая полупустой тюбик смазки в руке.

Капитан Ледовитый медленно повернулся к нему, поднялся на колени, забрал смазку и наклонился над ним. Прекрасный и ужасающий. Могучий и неотвратимый. Зимний смотрел на него снизу вверх и кожей чувствовал рев турбин стартующей в небо ракеты. Почти парализованный собственным упрямством и страхом, он больше всего хотел бы обнять сейчас Ледовитого. Больше всего. У него в голове не укладывалось, что он своего добился.

У него в голове не укладывалось, пока Капитан не прижался своим сухим жестким ртом к его. Зимний застонал. Застонал и обнял его за спину раньше, чем понял, что он творит.

Капитан Ледовитый целовался даже хуже, чем Стив. Он просто давил, вжимался своим ртом, не пытаясь использовать язык.

Но ни с кем в жизни Зимнему не было так оглушительно _нужно_ целоваться.

Он даже не заметил, как Ледовитый переместился между его ногами. Уверенно и без тени заигрывания и провокаций сразу коснулся ануса. А обнаружив его заранее смазанным и раскрытым, ввел внутрь сразу два пальца.

— Да, п... пожалуйста. П... пожалуйста, да, — продолжая цепляться за Капитана Ледовитого, взмолился Солдат. Задышал торопливо и жадно, подаваясь навстречу пальцам. Подставляясь под ласку.

В ответ тот зарычал точно так же, как Стив, и вдруг обрушился на лицо, шею и плечи Зимнего торопливыми, неумелыми, почти грубыми поцелуями.

И пальцев внутри стало три. А потом почти сразу четыре. И это было много. Почти слишком. Так, будто в любой момент надавив сильнее, Капитан Ледовитый мог протолкнуть в него ладонь до большого пальца. А если бы захотел — то и всю кисть.

Это было больше, чем они делали со Стивом (больше, чем с ним когда-либо делали), но Зимний бы это позволил. Он бы подчинился и принял, и вытерпел, и черт побери, наверно, даже кончил с кулаком в кишках. Но в следующий миг рука исчезла изнутри, и вместо нее прижалась головка члена.

— Да, да, — прошептал он, всем собой вцепляясь в Капитана Ледовитого. — П... пожалуйста, да.

Медленно и неотвратимо Капитан Ледовитый подался всем телом вперед, вдавливая, задвигая себя внутрь Солдата. Проталкивая свою плоть в его нутро. Заполняя и заполняя собой.

В заднице и в животе давило и жгло, и было пока что совершенно не здорово в плане ощущений, но это был Ледовитый, и они были вместе. Хоть сейчас. Хотя бы так. Хоть один раз.

Зимний понял, что готов разрыдаться от оглушительного, удушающего ощущения счастья. От торжества и упоения победы. Но плакать было нельзя. Капитан Ледовитый терпеть не мог, когда он плакал.

— Ну? Доволен теперь? — приподнимаясь над ним на руках и глядя в лицо, спросил Капитан Ледовитый, когда продвигаться глубже стало уже невозможно.

— Да, — ответил Солдат и, несмотря ни на что, это было правдой.

Капитан Ледовитый сдал назад и снова уже сильнее задвинул ему.

— Готов?

— Да, — честно ответил Солдат, сжимая его бедра коленями, и, не удержавшись, погладил Капитана Ледовитого по щеке. Просьба вылетела у него изо рта раньше, чем он успел подумать, что он несет: — Т... ты только не делай больно н... намеренно. П... пожалуйста. Хоть сейчас.

Лицо Ледовитого разом побелело, кадык дернулся, сильные руки сжались почти угрожающе, но он только безмолвно кивнул и вдруг поднял Зимнего с пола. Оставаясь внутри него и продвигаясь все глубже, усадил себе на колени, обнял крепко, сокрушительно и страшно. У Солдата голова закружилась и в груди потеплело от какой-то немыслимой, бескрайней, почти пугающей нежности.

— Да, милый мой, да, — беспомощно пробормотал он и обнял голову Ледовитого. И почувствовал, как тот судорожно выдыхает ему под ключицу. А потом его член мощно дернулся внутри, и Зимний сам приподнялся над ним и сам подался ему навстречу.

И как-то разом поймал нужный угол. И больше ничего не имело значения. Потому что Капитан Ледовитый уловил желание его тела и отпустил себя. И это было прекрасно, прекрасно и упоительно, когда он, вновь опрокинув Солдата на спину, вбивался в него, удерживая его ноги за щиколотки на весу. Прекрасно, когда они сплелись и катались, как животные, вдоль стены под скользящим над ними блоком от ошейника Капитана Ледовитого. Прекрасно каждым стоном, вскриком, рыком и каждым бессмысленным глупым словом, которое они выдыхали в лицо друг другу.

Это был рай. Это было счастье. Это было в миллион раз больше, чем он когда-либо заслуживал в своей жизни. Это был секс с его Капитаном Ледовитым. Секс с его Стивом. С тем, кого он любил больше всего на свете.

Уже изнемогая, кончая, выворачиваясь от мучительного восторга во всем теле, Зимний окончательно сорвался в крик. И кричал, кричал, кричал, ничего не видя и не понимая вокруг, пока Ледовитый в жестком уверенном темпе таранил его нутро, размазывая по полу в запредельном уже наслаждении.

Ему было так охуительно хорошо, что он слишком поздно сообразил, что в камере они уже не одни. Он рванулся, но ничего не сумел сделать из своей заведомо невыгодной, прижатой к полу позиции, когда тяжелый удар ногой в голову буквально столкнул с него Капитана Ледовитого.

Положа руку на сердце, Баки мог сказать, что это был один из тех дней, когда все планомерно шло по пизде. После утренней ссоры со Стивом они умудрились попасть в неимоверную пробку на въезде в город. Потом в штабе Щ.И.Т.а оказалось, что Фьюри, не дождавшись их, сорвался куда-то по другому сверхсекретному делу. Инструктаж проводила Мария, явно впервые видевшая данные и документы, и Зимний тихо кипел и молча благодарил небеса за то, что все же поперся с Роджерсом, потому что даже он с его дырявой памятью располагал лучшей информацией об объекте, чем их связной. Затем несколько часов решался вопрос сначала о его допуске к операции, потом о необходимости дополнительного усиления команды. Когда, наконец, со всеми проволочками было покончено и им дали спокойно загрузиться в джет, то еще в течении часа не давали разрешения на вылет. А после того, как в итоге вылет разрешили, примчался Фьюри и велел сворачивать всю затею, так как их информатор оказался скомпрометирован.

Стив был в ярости. Баки был просто рад, что миссию отменили, независимо от причины.

А вернувшись домой, они никак не могли найти Зимнего, пока не обнаружили его в клетке Капитана Ледовитого, голым и кричащим во все горло.

Баки всегда считал себя по большому счету глупее Стива (тот факт, что в школе ему лучше давались в свое время математика и геометрия, никак не делал его умнее в целом по жизни), но в данном случае оценкой всей ситуации Роджерс себя явно не утрудил. Он просто влетел в камеру и со всей дури влепил Капитану Ледовитому ногой в ухо.

Дальнейшее заняло лишь доли секунды.

И прежде чем Стив успел нанести следующий удар, теперь уже наверняка ботинком в лицо опрокинувшемуся на спину Ледовитому, Зимний распластался поверх него, раскинув руки и закрывая собой, а Баки всем телом повис на спине у Стива, собственной массой оттаскивая его от них обоих.

Потому что на подносе с пустыми коробками еды лежала пачка влажных салфеток, а у самого стекла сиротливо поблескивал откатившийся туда тюбик смазки (их, кстати, смазки). Потому что одежда Зимнего выглядела так, словно ее стащил с себя он сам, а не сорвал объятый страстью насильник.

А может быть, потому, что Баки давно уже ждал, когда Зимний наконец не выдержит и проберется к своему Капитану. Похвастаться новыми умениями.

— Бак, пусти меня. Я убью эту гниду, — прорычал Стив.

— Роджерс! Роджерс! — Баки стоило огромных усилий удержать вырывающегося Стива, охваченного праведным гневом.

Капитан Ледовитый на полу шевельнулся, но ничего не сказал. Зато Зимний, испуганно взглянув на него, вдруг поднялся на колени перед ними.

— Не трогай его. Я виноват перед вами. И перед ним. Я пришел к нему сам, — не запнувшись ни на одной букве, разом вывалил он. —Я п... принудил его. Он не виноват.

— Что ты несешь, Зимний? — рявкнул Стив, впрочем, хотя бы перестав так яростно вырываться из рук Баки. — Он тебя тут насиловал.

— Нет! Все было д... д... добровольно! — выкрикнул Зимний. — Я обещал устроить ему п... побег, если он меня трахнет, — признал он.

Стива как водой окатило.

— Почему? — наливаясь гневом совсем другого рода, тяжко потребовал он ответа.

— Чтобы его спасти. Чтобы ты не убил его, — прямо признал Зимний и вдруг сделал два шага к Стиву, прямо на коленях, склонился у его ног, а потом поднял глаза вверх и жарко взмолился. — Пожалуйста, отпусти его. Он вернется в наш мир. Он больше не будет тебе мешать. Пожалуйста, Стив.

— Что? — одновременно переспросили Стив и Капитан Ледовитый с совершенно одинаковой интонацией.

— Отпусти его, умоляю. Я выкуплю его у тебя, — кажется, не слыша их, продолжил уговаривать Зимний. — Я... я на все готов. Я на все согласен. Я... я даже... — он растерянно перевел взгляд со Стива на Баки и наоборот, явно только сейчас сообразив, что уже и так позволял им все, без всяких условий. Потом рот его поджался суровой и строгой линией. Зимний посмотрел на Стива и вдруг сказал: — Ты можешь отдать меня Фьюри вместо него. Совсем отдать. Чтобы он больше не пытался выманить Баки, манипулируя им через тебя. Если у него буду я, я смогу делать все то же дерьмо для него. И он от вас отстанет. Соглашайся, пожалуйста, Стив. Это хорошая сделка!

— ЗАТКНИСЬ! НЕ СМЕЙ ГОВОРИТЬ ТАКОЕ!!!

Баки невольно отпрянул на шаг назад, потому что оба Стива рявкнули это одновременно. И слово в слово.

Стив вздернул голову и в ярости посмотрел на севшего на полу и держащегося за голову Ледовитого. Но тот смотрел только на Зимнего.

— Дебил. Идиот, — сквозь зубы прошипел тот. — Ты так и не понял, что никогда нельзя давать им то, что они хотят.

Баки будто в живот ударили.

 _Никогда нельзя давать им то, что они хотят_.

Но это было еще не все.

— Ты сам — САМ — худший свой враг, Зимний, — шипел Капитан Ледовитый. — Ты сам себя приговариваешь, кретин. Никогда нельзя самому предлагать врагу то, чего он от тебя добивается.

Зимний Солдат замер, скорчившись у ног Стива, и только крупно вздрагивал, слушая Капитана Ледовитого. Но в тот момент, когда Баки уже готов был броситься к нему, чтобы обнять, он вдруг понял, что тот смеется.

— Зимний, — осторожно позвал он. — Братка, ты чего?

Зимний фыркнул себе под нос и вдруг легко поднялся на ноги между ними и Капитаном Ледовитым.

— Я понял, Баки, — улыбаясь как безумный, но очень тихо и сдержанно сказал он. — Я все понял. Я реально дурак. Дурак и предатель. Он... — Зимний обернулся к Капитану Ледовитому. — Ты. Ты никогда не отказывался от меня. Ты соврал им про убеждения. Тебе не было все равно, когда меня мучили. Ты просто дал им понять, что так они ничего от тебя не добьются. Что мучить меня бесполезно. Кому понравится быть дураком и тратить силы на бесполезное занятие? Ты им соврал. Боже, ты соврал так, что даже я поверил.

Зимний встряхнулся и потом выпрямил плечи так, как они еще никогда не видели, чтобы он делал. Будто сбросил с себя тонну веса.

— Я... не помню, — честно признал Капитан Ледовитый и покачал головой.

— А это уже неважно, — отмахнулся Солдат. — Потому что я помню. И понимаю. Потому что ты делал то же самое и потом. Ты меня защищал. Никто не смел тронуть личную игрушку для битья Капитана Ледовитого. Ты спасал меня от них каждый день. Господи, — Зимний не выдержал и снова засмеялся вслух. — Я так тебя боялся, но теперь мне кажется, что я всегда знал. Что только с тобой мне ничто не угрожает. Что ты защитишь меня, какую бы хуйню я ни сделал. Что ты меня им не выдашь.

— Зимний, — осуждающе процедил сквозь зубы Капитан Ледовитый с таким видом, будто готов был оспорить каждое его слово. Но его предупреждение прозвучало неубедительно.

Стив напрягся, но Баки поймал и сжал его руку, без слов умоляя не вмешиваться сейчас.

— Я тебе не врал. Я правда помогу тебе сбежать, — сказал Зимний. — Помогу вернуться. Вот. — Он прижал обе руки к своему животу чуть ниже пупка, и когда он отнял их, между ними чернело нечто продолговатое, объятое пылающей огненной короной. Трудно было даже описать. Это выглядело, как яйцо тьмы. Как какая-то крохотная черная дыра в никуда.

— Что это? — не удержавшись, спросил Баки.

— Это ключ. Ключ туда, куда хочешь, — ответил Зимний.

— Вы сказали, что не знаете, как попали сюда, — холодно произнес Стив.

— Он правда не знал. Он шел за мной. Ключ забрал я, — спокойно ответил Зимний Солдат. — Я его скрыл. Я не знал, что Капитан тоже придет за мной.

— Ах ты ж хитрая тварь, — хмыкнул Капитан Ледовитый и, осторожно дотянувшись до своих штанов, не делая резких движений, надел их. — Так мы могли вернуться в любой момент, и ты все это время молчал?

— Я не хотел возвращаться. И не хочу, — твердо сказал Зимний. — Меня списали. Меня не загнали бы как скотину в чертов портал тессеракта, если бы я был еще как-то ценен. Я не ждал, что ты последуешь за мной. Я... я решил сбежать.

— Зимний, у меня уже голова пухнет, от скольких вещей мне придется тебя покрывать, — Капитан Ледовитый поднялся на ноги, и Зимний бережно вложил мерцающее яйцо тьмы — гребанный ключ-куда-хочешь — ему в руку. — Одевайся. Уходим.

Пальцы Зимнего осторожно закрыли его ладонь вокруг яйца, непроизвольно погладили сжатый кулак, прежде чем Солдат отрицательно помотал головой.

— Это что еще за капризы? — нахмурился Ледовитый.

— Я не пойду с тобой, — ответил Зимний.

— Я и не разрешал никому уйти, — негромко рыкнул себе под нос Стив, и Баки снова сжал его руку.

Зимний покосился на них. И, как был нагой, встал между ними и Ледовитым. Боевая машина во всей красе, даже совсем без одежды. Левой рукой он взялся за поводок Капитана и не глядя вырвал его из блока вместе с креплением.

— Уходи, я прошу тебя, — мягко сказал он. — Просто подумай о том, куда хочешь попасть. И ты исчезнешь. Я выиграю тебе время.

— Да что ты, Зимний, творишь? — Стив шагнул вперед. И в то же самое время Капитан Ледовитый положил руку Зимнему на плечо и без усилий отодвинул его в сторону.

— Я не уйду без тебя, — просто сказал он.

Стив стряхнул руку Баки и шагнул к своему допельгангеру. Капитан Ледовитый перехватил свой поводок и угрожающим движением мотнул тяжелый металлический блок на цепи, как какой-нибудь чертов моргенштерн.

Баки два раза моргнул. Убедил себя, что не спит. Закрыл рот и бросился между ними.

Благо, места хватило как раз чтобы встать посередине и развести руки, не позволяя им приблизиться друг к другу ни на шаг больше.

— ДА ЧТО ЗА ХУЙНЮ ВЫ ТВОРИТЕ??? — в голос заорал он.

— Баки, уйди с дороги, — приказал Стив.

— Баки, уйди или пожалеешь, — предупредил Ледовитый.

— А вот не уйду, — твердо и зло сообщил он и почувствовал, что к его спине прижалась спина Зимнего. — Прекратите оба немедленно. Мы не враги!

— Не враги? — нахмурился Стив. — Он собирался возродить здесь Гидру, а ты его защищаешь?

— Я всегда был и всегда буду защитой слабых против несправедливости, неизбежной карой для подлецов и ублюдков, ночным кошмаром тех, кто задумывает злодейства и низости, — ответил Капитан Ледовитый. — Я не одна из зазнавшихся голов Гидры. Я ее лапа с мечом, которым она срубает себе слишком зарвавшиеся бошки. Во имя истинной справедливости.

Зимний истерически засмеялся сзади.

А Стив качнулся влево-вправо, явно продумывая, как наброситься на Ледовитого, не слишком задев обоих Зимних Солдат у себя на пути.

— Ты рискнешь утверждать, что твоему миру не нужна справедливость? — пугающе мягко спросил Ледовитый. — Не нужна безопасность? Скажешь, что у вас нет коррупции, подлости, продажных судов, лживых приговоров? Скажешь, что тобой не управляют, как марионеткой, пользуясь твоей жаждой драки и яростью? Скажи, Роджерс. Скажи так, и я плюну тебе в лицо.

— Даже если ты в чем-то прав, я сначала вырву тебе горло, а потом разберусь с другими проблемами, — так же мягко улыбаясь ответил ему Стив.

— Уходи, пожалуйста, уходи же. Ну, — взмолился Зимний своему Капитану. — Зачем я тебе, зачем? От меня только проблемы. Без меня тебе будет лучше.

— Помолчи, — фыркнул на него Капитан Ледовитый. — Ты ничего не знаешь. Пирс отдал тебя Фьюри у меня за спиной. Я не знал, что тебя загнали в чертов портал, пока не стало слишком поздно. Мне сказали только, когда с тобой прервалась связь.

— Я сам разбил прибор, когда получил ключ, — признал Зимний. — Я уже тогда решил, что не вернусь. — Он так тяжело дышал, что Баки чувствовал это своей спиной.

— Я пошел за тобой, кретин. Ты понимаешь, я пошел за тобой. Хотя все убеждали меня, что ты наверняка сгинул, погиб. Я пошел за тобой. Потому что я не хочу без тебя. Я не могу без тебя. Мне насрать, где мы будем и как, но ты от меня никуда не денешься. Потому что ты мой. Ты мой, слышишь? Ты только мой. Не Гидры, не Пирса и не этого Стива Роджерса. Ты всегда был и будешь только мой.

— Не смей так говорить с ним, — рявкнул Роджерс. — Он свой собственный человек. Он сам решает, с кем ему быть. Он выбирает нас.

— Стоп, — негромко и спокойно сказал Баки. — Стоп. Вы оба. Ну, ладно Ледовитый, ему в Гидре мозги промыли, но ты, Стив, ты себя слышишь? Ты Зимнего слушал? Ты не видишь, что он выбор сделал? Он выбрал не нас. Он выбрал защищать от нас Ледовитого.

— Бак, не влезай сейчас, — предупредил Роджерс.

— Ах, да, и это вот тоже, Стив, — оставив Ледовитого Зимнему, Баки всем телом повернулся к Роджерсу. — А мне ты часто даешь делать выбор? Позволяешь самому принимать решения? Или все решаешь за нас обоих? Что я буду делать и что не буду? Куда поеду и куда нет? — По глазам Стива Баки увидел, что сделал ему больно, и прикусил губу, удержав себя от того, чтобы сказать: «Слава богу, ты не прыгал за мной с поезда. Так ты хотя бы не имеешь отговорки, чтобы бить меня, когда со мной не согласен».

— Пойдемте все лучше наверх, — сказал он вместо этого. — Зимний наконец нормально вымоет Ледовитого, а мы закажем еды на всех. Потупим в телевизор и ляжем все спать. А завтра на свежую голову решим, что делать дальше.

— И ты сможешь спокойно спать с ним под одной крышей? — недоверчиво нахмурился Стив, но против всех ожиданий сменил боевую стойку на обычную.

— Да, — сказал Баки. — Да, — повторил он, повернувшись к Капитану Ледовитому. — Потому что мы все здесь любим друг друга в этом доме. И никто здесь никого не убьет. Потому что среди нас нет предателей. Ни одного. Мы защита и опора друг друга. Потому что мы одинаковые. Мы одинаковые в самом главном. А все остальное неважно.

Баки не очень понял, что произошло, когда его вдруг развернули на месте, и Зимний крепко обнял его обеими руками. Прижался всем телом.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул он едва слышно куда-то в шею. — Спасибо тебе, Баки.

— Да не за что, — так же тихо ответил ему Баки и вздохнул. — Ох, братка, повезло же нам выбрать себе одинаково упрямых баранов.

Зимний засмеялся ему в плечо. А потом отстранился, посмотрел сияющими благодарностью глазами и просто кивнул.

Баки еще не видел у него такого взгляда. Взгляда человека, абсолютно счастливого, несмотря ни на что. Человека, уверенного, что его безнадежная, казалось бы, любовь абсолютно взаимна. Что его любят куда сильнее, чем он когда-либо смел надеяться.

Что его просто любят.

Каким бы он ни был.

Зимнему было хорошо. Ему было так хорошо, что едва хватало сил оставаться в сознании. Теплые волны неги и удовольствия качали и баюкали его, увлекая все глубже в темноту, в мягкие подушки, в мир сладких снов.

Но он не хотел спать! Он хотел бодрствовать и наслаждаться. Запоминать, высекать в памяти каждый миг.

Каждый миг того, как Капитан Ледовитый занимался с ним любовью.

Да, именно так.

Он имел право теперь назвать это так. Он знал. Он знал самое главное.

Он чувствовал это вот прямо сейчас.

Они победили. Они занимались любовью.

И это было, наверное, самым лучшим, что случалось с ним в жизни.

Простите, Стив и Баки. Но это было так.

На этот раз Зимний лежал на животе на кровати со сдвинутыми ногами, и Капитан Ледовитый брал его сзади и сверху, крепко сжимая его бедра своими. Капитан Ледовитый брал его уже шестой раз подряд. Он все не мог насытиться. Все не мог остановиться. У Зимнего внутри хлюпало от смазки и спермы. Даже монстрический член скользил во всем этом почти без труда.

И больно уже совсем не было. Только томительно сладко. Упоительно хорошо.

От того, как он наваливался на спину, как вдавливался всем собой, дышал в затылок и в шею. Прижимался к загривку ртом. От того, как обнимал без устали обеими руками, будто боясь отпустить.

Они впервые были вместе в постели. Во всех смыслах. И как же это было замечательно и чудесно!

Потому что Капитан Ледовитый был не только ненасытным и сильным. Он был еще аккуратным.

И нежным.

Как будто постоянно помнил о том, как легко все можно испортить. И делал все, чтобы не допустить этого.

У Зимнего голова кружилась от его ласки. И мысли превращались в желе.

Он уже физически не мог больше кончить, но удовольствие стягивалось узлами и отпускало. Стягивалось и отпускало.

Подхваченный очередной волной, Зимний негромко застонал, зарываясь лицом в подушку, и Ледовитый тут же замер. Сжал ему живую руку немного выше локтя, привлекая внимание.

— Все, — однозначно решил он и мягко отодвинулся назад, по-прежнему горячий и возбужденный.

— Нет, нет, не уходи! — Солдат подался за ним и сжал задницу, не желая отпускать его из своего нутра. — Кончи в меня еще раз. Пожалуйста.

— Ты устал, — возразил Капитан Ледовитый, но замер.

— Я? Я просто лежу. Ты сам все делаешь, — Зимний тихонько засмеялся (на удивление звуча совершенно так же, как Баки) и снова застонал, когда Капитан всей тяжестью вдавил его собой в матрас, взял глубоко и всецело, снова заполнив собой до отказа.

— Без тебя это не имело бы смысла, — фыркнул Капитан ему в спину и поцеловал сзади в шею. Зимний кожей почувствовал улыбку на его губах. — Ладно, еще один раз, и хватит.

Солдату ужасно хотелось поддразнить его: «Ну, если ты устал…», но он и без того предвидел, что завтра (уже сегодня?) будет ходить, как утка, поэтому просто промычал что-то согласно и благодарно, расслабляясь всем телом.

Он не хотел думать о завтрашнем дне.

«Уйдем вместе», — почти что попросил его Капитан Ледовитый, когда Солдат брил его в душе несколькими часами ранее.

«Останься со мной», — сказал он, целенаправленно тесня Зимнего к постели. Они были в той первой, большей, комнате, где их поселили, а не в той, где Баки спал последний месяц, и на пару секунд он почти испугался, но во взгляде Капитана было столько жара и жажды и в то же время готовности получить отказ, что Солдат просто шагнул к нему и осторожно обнял. И дал стиснуть себя почти до боли, и завалить на кровать, и все, что было потом.

Что врать, он и сам хотел этого.

Уже так давно…

Боже, как же ему было хорошо. Будто у каждой, даже самой маленькой, клеточки его тела случился праздник. Будто он умер и попал в рай.

Губы Капитана Ледовитого скользнули по его плечам, будто рисуя что-то своим движением.

«Ты нужен мне», — кожей угадал Солдат слова, проартикулированные ему в спину. — «Ты так нужен мне».

Понимать такое было сладко и страшно. И удивительно. И волшебно.

— Я знаю, — тихо сказал Зимний. — Теперь я знаю.

Он несколько раз ритмично сжал внутренние мышцы, помогая Капитану Ледовитому, и тот хрипло застонал над ним, уткнулся лбом Солдату между лопаток и ускорился, с силой толкаясь в задницу Зимнего, настигая свое удовольствие.

— Я здесь. Я с тобой, — сказал Солдат, млея от ощущения могучих рук, крепко обхвативших его под грудью, с силой вжимающих в грудь Капитана Ледовитого. — Я здесь для тебя.

Капитан Ледовитый ответил почти звериным стоном ему в загривок, таким жадным, горьким и при этом отчаянным, что Зимний прикусил губу, чтобы не сказать «Я пойду с тобой».

Он хотел остаться с Ледовитым. Хотел быть с ним. Теперь хотел. Очень хотел.

Но он не хотел возвращаться.

Даже несмотря на то… Несмотря на то, что…

— Единственный мой, единственный. Мой! — прохрипел Капитан Ледовитый, снова кончая глубоко у него внутри, и Зимний гордо улыбнулся, еще не до конца доверяя происходящему чуду.

Хотя задница, пожалуй, была уже все-таки против дальнейших подтверждений его уникальности для Капитана Ледовитого.

Зимний снова едва не уснул, надежно придавленный сверху горячим сильным телом, но когда Капитан мягко высвободился и свалился рядом, не удержался и залез ему под мышку. Положил руку на безволосую грудь. Без единого слова погладил яростно-красную звезду в самом ее центре, жесткую и глянцевую на ощупь. Совсем иную, чем живая кожа вокруг.

Зимний не знал, когда и как ему сделали эту татуировку. И как смогли подобрать формулу и концентрацию краски, чтобы заставить улучшенный сывороткой организм принять ее и смириться с ней. Сколько самому Ледовитому пришлось вытерпеть от рук его драгоценной Гидры, которой он доверял, как чистое дитя, которым, по сути, и был.

Зимний приподнялся на локте и поцеловал ближайший к нему луч звезды на груди Ледовитого.

— Чувствуешь что-нибудь здесь? — спросил он.

— Не знаю, — вздохнул Ледовитый, но тут же его левая рука легла Зимнему на затылок и прижала щекой к груди Капитана. — Чувствую, что мне нужно, чтобы ты ушел вместе со мной.

Зимний только вздохнул.

_Вот упрямый ублюдок!_

Но тяжелая рука тут же исчезла, отпустила его, лишь мягко погладив по живому плечу.

Зимний отстранился.

— У меня есть к тебе предложение, — деловым тоном сказал Капитан Ледовитый, и Солдату захотелось накрыть себе голову подушкой, чтобы спрятаться от неизбежности.

— Вот.

Любопытство все же сгубило кошку. Зимний не удержался и посмотрел, что хотел от него Капитан Ледовитый.

Тот провел снизу вверх по своему торсу, и над солнечным сплетением замерцало знакомое черное яйцо в огневой короне.

Дыра миров. Ключ куда угодно.

— Возьми его себе, — сказал Капитан. — Он твой.

Солдат послушно протянул живую руку, и мягкое тепло артефакта растворилось в его ладони, ушло в его тело раньше, чем он понял, зачем Капитан это сделал.

Светлые глаза Ледовитого блестели в темной комнате, как две луны — ясные и спокойные.

— Теперь тебе решать. Либо мы уйдем вместе, либо… Меня не устраивает, чтобы нас разделяли вселенные, когда я только обрел тебя. По-настоящему. Получил тебя.

Щекам Зимнего стало жарко под его взглядом. Наверно, он покраснел.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы оба вернулись в наш мир? — прямо спросил он.

— Да, — ответил Капитан Ледовитый.

— Я б… б… боюсь, — признал Зимний и отвел взгляд. — Б… боюсь, что вернусь вместе с т… тобой. И все станет, к… как раньше.

— Нет! — Капитан Ледовитый резко сел напротив него, сжал обеими руками плечи. — Как раньше уже не будет. Наш мир ждет революция. Ждут перемены. Я не откажусь от тебя. Ни за что. Не откажусь.

Солдат вздрогнул от его слов. Так хотелось верить, что Капитан не лгал. Но теперь он знал, каким убедительным тот может быть, если хочет, чтобы ему поверили. Он даже самого себя сумел обмануть…

— Я б… боюсь, — снова побежденно признал Солдат.

— Поэтому ключ останется у тебя, — жесткая ладонь Капитана Ледовитого коснулась его щеки на удивление нежно. — Зароком того, что ты в любой момент сможешь уйти, если сочтешь, что я поступаю неправильно. Я не смогу ни найти тебя, ни преследовать. У меня нет ресурсов для этого. Так что в твоей власти будет вырвать мне душу, лишив меня самого важного. Ну, что скажешь, Зимний? Честное предложение?

— Честное, — тихо повторил тот.

Он не хотел такой власти над Капитаном. Он хотел просто чтобы его любили и не причиняли боли. Но возразить ему было нечего.

Он дышал запахом Ледовитого и все больше понимал, что тоже не хочет без него.

Что готов дать ему шанс. Согласен попробовать еще раз вместе.

— Да, — не поднимая глаз, сказал Зимний так тихо, что едва расслышал самого себя. Нервно кашлянул пару раз и добавил чуть громче. — Я пойду с тобой. Я пойду с тобой.

Страшнее всего было услышать после этого знакомое: «Вот и умница. И надо было тебе кочевряжиться с самого начала?»

Но Ледовитый ничего такого не сказал, а вдруг обнял его сокрушительно крепко, зарылся лицом в шею и несколько раз крупно вздрогнул.

И, может быть, Солдату почудилось в этом своего рода «спасибо». Он слишком устал, чтобы анализировать подобные вещи.

— У меня будет только одно условие, — понимая, что надо ковать железо, пока горячо, окончательно обнаглел он.

Капитан Ледовитый чуть отстранился и выжидающе посмотрел на него.

Щекам снова стало горячо, и так трудно было смотреть в его светлые глаза, когда Зимний собрал всю волю в кулак и сказал ему… сказал ему прямо в лицо:

— Но ты будешь… будешь звать меня Б… Баки.

Капитан Ледовитый с нечитаемым выражением лица поджал губы и ничего не ответил, так что Зимний сам потянулся к нему и взял его за руку.

— Потому что я — Б… Баки, — постарался объяснить он свое желание. — Я правда он.

— Я знаю. Теперь я вижу, — тихо ответил Капитан Ледовитый. — Ты добрый. И сильный. И верный. Совсем такой же, как он. Совсем не такой, как я. Как мы. Но, — рот Капитана Ледовитого коротко дернулся в невеселой улыбке, — я не готов к тому, чтобы ты звал меня Стивом, — признал он и дернул правым плечом. — Я не помню. Я совсем ничего не помню из того, что было до. До того, как Гидра вырастила меня заново. Я правда не помню. Совсем ничего.

— Это неважно, — всем собой подаваясь к нему, обнимая, вдруг жарко заверил его Зимний. — Это неважно, потому что ты все равно остался собой. Ты — это ты. Я это вижу. Я это знаю. Господи, я же и раньше это видел. Просто ты… ну…

— Зимний… — губы Капитана Ледовитого коснулись его виска, его брови. — Баки. Мне очень жаль. Мне так жаль, как у нас все вышло. Обещаю, теперь все будет иначе.

У Солдата сдавило горло так, что он не сумел ответить и только кивнул, крепко сжимая Капитана Ледовитого в ответ.

Они так и уснули, не разнимая объятий, отчаянно цепляясь друг за друга на пороге счастливого будущего.

Когда Солдат проснулся, Капитан Ледовитый делал зарядку. Они улыбнулись друг другу. И Капитан, наклонившись над кроватью, поцеловал его в нос, а потом вернулся к своим упражнениям.

А потом, как и месяц назад, к ним без стука явился Стив и, ощупав цепким взглядом укрытого одеялом Зимнего Солдата, предложил Капитану Ледовитому совместную пробежку. И тот, вздернув подбородок, охотно согласился и пошел с ним.

Было заметно, как оба они буквально дрожали от нетерпения погонять друг друга как следует. И поговорить наедине, без своих любовников, тоже.

Зимний еще повалялся в свое удовольствие, подсознательно ожидая Баки, но потом, решив, что тот, наверно, делает кофе в кухне, встал, умылся и вышел из комнаты.

К его удивлению, в кухне Баки не оказалось, так что Зимний сделал кофе и бутерброды на двоих сам и с подносом подошел к двери спальни Стива и Баки.

Там он немного потупил, гадая, не спит ли еще Баки, но, по звуку его дыхания за дверью предположив, что не спит, осторожно постучал.

— Зимний? — донеслось из-за двери. — Входи, конечно.

Баки обнаружился с головой завернутым в одеяло, только узловатые ступни неуклюже торчали наружу. В комнате удушливо густо пахло сексом.

Солдат поставил поднос с завтраком на компьютерный стол и пошел открыть окно.

— О, спасибо, — простонал из-под одеяла Баки. — Воздух и кофе. Ты просто мой спаситель.

— Я думал, ты уже встал и готовишь еду нашим, — честно сказал Зимний, присаживаясь на край кровати и поглаживая Баки сквозь одеяло, кажется, по железной руке. И тут же насплетничал: — Они опять бегают вместе.

— Ну и на здоровье, — проворчал Баки. — Вот вернутся, и пусть сами себе готовят. — Он приглашающе поднял угол одеяла. — Иди сюда.

Солдат не заставил просить себя дважды.

Под одеялом Баки был теплый и мягкий, и они уютно сплелись телами в дремотной утренней неге. Зимний едва снова не заснул от того, как ему было хорошо и удобно, но запах кофе дразняще щекотал ноздри, и он заставил себя встряхнуться.

— Баки, наш кофе стынет.

Он порывисто сел, и в тот же миг Баки вцепился в упавшее с них одеяло, резко рванув его на себя, прячась за толстой тканью. Но поздно. Зимний уже успел увидеть…

Успел увидеть черно-зеленые синяки на его плечах и на шее под кадыком.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Зимний по-русски. — Это он с тобой сделал?

— Все было по согласию, — поспешно ответил Баки. — Мы просто страстно мирились.

Зимний промолчал о том, что следов «страстного примирения» на самом Стиве заметно не было, и решительно принялся задирать нижнюю часть одеяла. Баки сопротивлялся.

— Черт, да покажи мне уже. Я же волнуюсь, — огрызнулся он.

«Волнуюсь, что он тебя порвал» невысказанным повисло в воздухе.

— Нет, — ответил сразу на оба вопроса Баки. — Нет и нет. И вообще, покажи мне сначала свою задницу, и если у тебя самого там не Готтардский железнодорожный тоннель после вчерашнего воссоединения, я тебе тоже покажу. Но… — Баки заставил себя выдохнуть и успокоится, — он меня не порвал. Честно. Он не настолько себя не контролирует. Через пару часов я бы пришел в форму.

— А как же синяки? Ты собирался скрывать их от нас? — нервно сжимая кулаки, спросил Солдат.

— Ну, у тебя же получалось, — с грустной улыбкой парировал Баки и, сдаваясь, опустил руки.

Солдат молча подвинулся к нему, взял его живую кисть и поцеловал пальцы, просто не зная, как еще выразить свое сочувствие и поддержку.

— Когда мы решили вернуться и жить в Штатах, мы договорились, — сказал Баки, — договорились, что не будем никогда спорить на людях. Если я буду с ним не согласен, мы обсудим это потом вдвоем, но на людях мы должны быть всегда заодно. Вчера я ошибся, решив, что «на людях» не совсем распространяется на вас, потому что вы — тоже мы. Он счел иначе. Так что мы потом еще немного поругались, — Баки вздохнул, — я попросил прощения, и мы помирились. Все в порядке. Все правда, в порядке. Понимаешь?

— Конечно, понимаю, — горько кивнул Солдат и прижал его руку к своей груди. — Ты ослушался установленных им правил. И тебе пришлось купить прощение своим телом.

Баки засмеялся и закрыл горло железной ладонью, как если б ему было больно смеяться.

— В твоей версии звучит так, будто Стив просто мудак, — сказал он. — А это неправда. Он спасал меня раз за разом. Встал на мою сторону, когда весь мир был против меня. Защищал меня. И защищает. И любит.

— Мой тоже, — ответил Солдат. — Теперь я знаю, что и мой тоже.

— У вас двоих все так гипертрофированно, — горько усмехнулся Баки.

— Но, по сути, все то же самое, — серьезно сказал Солдат. — Они всегда знают, как лучше, а мы бесконечно прогибаемся, пытаясь подстроиться под их требования и просто жить.

— Если бы не Стив, я был бы в тюрьме. Или хуже того — в психушке. Весь спеленатый ремнями и накачанный химией под завязку, — прошептал Баки. — Конечно, я предпочту быть с ним. И я люблю его. И хочу быть с ним. Правда, хочу. А не только потому, что в противном случае тюрьма или психушка.

Солдат обнял его, снова кутая в одеяло. Он понимал куда лучше, чем ему бы этого хотелось.

— Стив хороший. Он самый лучший. Пожалуйста, не злись на него. Он… знаешь, знаешь, почему он бегает по утрам? — спросил Баки.

— Для здоровья? Потому что силы некуда девать? — предположил Солдат.

— Когда мы стали жить здесь, спать в одной постели, — тихо начал Баки, убирая за уши спутанные волосы, отводя глаза, — в общем, нас все время тянуло друг к другу. Мы много трахались. И один раз он трахнул меня утром, когда я еще спал.

Солдат сглотнул.

— Он не сделал мне больно и, если б я не спал, я был бы «за», наверно. Но я спал и, очнувшись, не понял, с кем я и где, только то, что, собственно, происходит. Ну и, в общем, я стал просить прощения и повторять, что знаю, что только для этого и пригоден.

Солдат молча обнял его, пытаясь хоть как-то защитить другого себя. К сожалению, он очень хорошо понимал.

— Словом, я его огорчил и напугал тогда. И он кое-что понял, ну, сам знаешь, о чем я. И, в общем, теперь он всегда бегает утром. Не трогает меня, если я сплю. Так что, пожалуйста, не злись на него. Он старается. И он меня любит. И я его люблю. Не злись на него, пожалуйста, я прошу.

— Это сложно, — честно признал Зимний и погладил Баки по волосам. — Вот представь, если бы это ты пришел к нам утром и увидел у меня такие засосы на шее. Такие, что сразу ясно, что меня держали зубами за горло, когда трахали. И сильно держали, так, что не вдохнуть. И это ни хуя не знаки великой страсти, это просто больно. Банально больно. И страшно. Не смей отрицать этого. Что бы ты почувствовал, если бы сегодня нашел меня в таком виде?

— О черт, — огорченно выдохнул Баки и помотал головой, будто пытаясь вытряхнуть у себя из головы этот образ.

Но тут они услышали голоса в коридоре и оба, не сговариваясь, забрались под одеяло.

Дверь широко распахнулась, и на пороге обнаружились оба капитана: Капитан Америка и Капитан Ледовитый.

— Говорил же тебе, они оба здесь, — сказал Стив Ледовитому и, стягивая через голову мокрую майку, направился в сторону ванной. — У меня для вас хорошие новости. Во-первых, мы договорились.

Зашумела вода: Роджерс явно ополаскивал шею, подмышки и грудь прямо в раковине.

Воспользовавшись его отсутствием, Солдат подал остановившемуся на входе в комнату Капитану Ледовитому знак «Внимание! Тишина!» и, спустив с Баки одеяло, показал на его шею. Капитан Ледовитый удивленно поднял брови, а потом резко нахмурился и сжал кулаки.

«Стой!», «Молчи!», «Пожалуйста, не вмешивайся!» — все так же быстро жестами показал ему Зимний.

«Принято», — чуть неохотно ответил тот и замер у двери, скрестив руки на груди.

— Капитан Ледовитый посвятил меня в ваши планы вместе вернутся в ваш мир, чтобы навести там порядок, — сообщил Стив, выходя из ванной с полотенцем на плечах. — И мы договорились, что пойдем туда все вместе. Четверым управиться легче, чем двоим. Ну, и мы с Баки сможем своими глазами убедиться, что у вас все действительно пойдет, как надо.

— Как надо? — спросил Зимний и, живой рукой сжав ладонь Баки, стянул с него одеяло. — Как надо, Стив?

— Вот черт, — лицо Роджерса резко побледнело, а в глазах отразилась неподдельная боль. Он сделал шаг к своей кровати, но Зимний оказался быстрее, он спрыгнул с нее и выставил перед собой руку, не подпуская его.

— Капитан Америка, такие методы наказания ты практикуешь, да? — спросил он. — Так он должен платить за то, что спорил с тобой?

— Я не ожидал, что выйдет так сильно. Баки, я правда не ожидал, — сказал Стив, пытаясь обращаться к своему Баки.

— Он тебя любит, — Зимний сделал еще шаг вперед и ткнул пальцем в грудь Стива. — Он любит тебя. И у него никого больше нет. Не было до сих пор. Он даже сбежать от тебя не мог, как я пытался сбежать. Но теперь все изменится. — Зимний посмотрел на обоих капитанов по очереди, потом на Баки, и продолжил. — Мы с Баки сделаем, как вы хотите. Мы пойдем с вами туда, куда скажете. И будем сражаться рядом с вами, калечить и убивать тех, кого вы скажете. И спать с вами тоже будем. С той только разницей, что Капитан Ледовитый дал мне возможность самому решать, останусь ли я с ним после или уйду от него. Так вот, у Баки теперь тоже будет такая возможность. И если ты не постараешься чуть больше думать о нем, и что-то такое, — Солдат поднял голову и коснулся своего горла под кадыком, — повторится снова, ему стоит только сказать, и ты уйдешь, а он останется с нами. Или, если вы оба провалитесь, я, черт возьми, возьму его за руку, и мы уйдем с ним вдвоем. Это будет адски тяжело, потому что мы оба хотим быть с вами. Но если вы облажаетесь, мы уйдем. Я понятно сейчас объяснил?

Роджерс коротко резко кивнул, сжимая кулаки. Капитан Ледовитый согласно опустил подбородок.

— Я очень надеюсь, что до этого не дойдет, — смягчаясь, добавил Зимний и заглянул в глаза Стиву, взглядом прося понять его. — Мы оба на это надеемся. Не заставляйте нас делать такой выбор. Это страшно. По-настоящему с… с… страшно.

— Хорошо, — внезапно охрипшим голосом сказал Стив и вдруг пожал ему руку. — Я принимаю ваши условия. Я выложусь полностью, чтобы доказать, что стою того, чтобы остаться со мной.

— И я тоже, — заметил Капитан Ледовитый.

— Я очень в вас верю, — ответил обоим Зимний и, повернувшись к Баки, поправился: — Мы оба в вас верим.

Он чувствовал теплую пульсацию ключа под своей кожей. Как доказательство своего права выбирать, решать самому, защищать себя и других. Пусть бегством, пусть уходом, но отстаивать свое право не терпеть, а быть человеком.

Зимний повернулся к Баки и улыбнулся ему. Потому что они оба знали, оба знали, что не воспользуются этой возможностью.

  


  


Арты Redraccoon, созданные еще до того, как был написан текст, и здорово вдохновлявшие меня писать "Гидрышек", как тогда назывался этот фанфик


	4. Эпилог

Город за окном подсвечивал низкие тучи алым и фиолетовым, и светлый квадрат большого окна освещал их спальню даже глубокой ночью.

Солдат лежал на спине с широко раскинутыми ногами и ощущал себя тающим куском масла, даже не пытающимся сохранять еще какую-то форму. Ему было так хорошо, что он даже затруднялся как-то сформулировать, подобрать в голове слова, которые подошли бы, чтобы описать всецелое и сытое удовольствием, растекавшееся в его теле.

Капитан Ледовитый сидел между его ногами, спиной к окну, и его влажные плечи и волосы поблескивали в ночном свете.

Солдату было невыразимо тепло и уютно просто от того, что он был рядом. Надежно и безопасно.

Стив и Баки вернулись в свой мир меньше недели назад. Поскольку стало уже окончательно ясно, что революцию двух капитанов можно было считать состоявшейся, а их цели — достигнутыми.

Оба Баки долго обнимали друг друга, шептались и целовались при расставании, на всякий случай не давая обещаний увидеться снова, хотя оба понимали, что будут ужасно скучать. Каждый оставался со своим Стивом, потому что стоило отдать им должное — оба старались изо всех сил, чтобы сохранить, чтобы сохранить своих Баки. А, впрочем, что кривить душой, в стихии мятежа, борьбы с несправедливостью и войны Стив был невероятно хорош. Зимний не представлял, кем надо было быть, чтобы отказаться от него. Он точно не смог.

И не жалел.

Капитан Ледовитый мягко коснулся его бедра, но Солдат был слишком вымотан, чтобы хоть как-то отреагировать на его ласку. Фактически он уже спал, как часто отрубался после сладостно изматывающего секса, у него просто не хватало сил, чтобы шевелиться, говорить что-то, да даже держать глаза открытыми.

Он ощутил, как губы Капитана Ледовитого легко коснулись его подбородка, но просто не смог ничего сказать, весь объятый довольной усталой негой.

Завтра, то есть, похоже, уже сегодня, им предстояла короткая, но жесткая боевая миссия, в которой многое зависело от эффективности и скорости Солдата, поэтому накануне вечером его Капитан принципиально настоял на том, что анального секса у них не будет. И упорно не велся даже на самые изощренные провокации Зимнего, в качестве компенсации в течении двух часов без устали лаская ртом и пальцами его член и задницу, пока после пятого по счету оргазма Солдат не растекся по кровати беспомощной бессмысленной лужей удовольствия. Даже не смог никак отблагодарить его, и тот просто коротко и жестко довел себя до оргазма рукой.

Зимнему было и дико, и лестно то, насколько он, с одной стороны, возбуждал Капитана Ледовитого, а, с другой, как тот старательно следил за тем, чтобы ничем не повредить Зимнему во время секса.

Солдат дремал и думал о Ледовитом всякие нежности, чувствуя, как тот невесомо целует его плечи и грудь, явно не желая разбудить, для себя, почти что тайком.

«Я твой. Я твой. Не сомневайся, я твой», — подумал Солдат и, лишь когда Капитан настороженно замер над ним, запоздало почувствовал теплую пульсацию немного ниже пупка.

Яйцо темноты. Ключ миров.

Большая жесткая ладонь осторожно легла на живот Зимнего прямо над ним. И яйцо отозвалось. Ключ к свободе Зимнего. Залог его безопасности.

Его возможность в любой момент сбежать, если будет надо. Если все снова станет по-прежнему.

Его гарантия. Его козырь.

Солдат услышал, как Капитан Ледовитый отчетливо сглотнул в тишине. Он мог сейчас забрать ключ, он думал, что Зимний спит. И тот и правда почти спал.

И драться за ключ он в любом случае не собирался.

«Бери, — вдруг неожиданно подумал он. — Если тебе так будет спокойней, бери. Я верю тебе. Я не попытаюсь сбежать. Я тебя люблю».

В тишине ему было особенно ясно слышно, как громко колотится в груди сердце Капитана Ледовитого, как быстро и неровно он дышит.

А потом его ладонь все так же легко, едва касаясь скользнула на бедро Солдата и решительно ушла вниз к колену и еще ниже. Осторожно обхватила и приподняла ступню Солдата. Капитан Ледовитый немного передвинулся и вдруг мягко, но крепко прижал ногу Зимнего к своей груди, а потом наклонился и коснулся губами его пальцев. Поцеловал.

Сначала Зимний не понял, что он делает. Почему и зачем?

Но сердце Капитана Ледовитого все еще предательски торопилось, и его дыхание и губы касались пальцев снова и снова. В тишине, в молчании, когда он думал, что Зимний спит. Когда Зимний и правда почти спал.

Но даже во сне его сердце вдруг сжалось, потому что он вспомнил душевую в том мире, и как Ледовитый прижимал его к стене, и шипел ему в шею, и вкус его воротника, и хруст своих пальцев.

Ледовитый не умел просить прощения и не пытался этому научиться.

Но, наверное, даже если бы он воспользовался своей колоссальной властью, чтобы их официально обвенчали в Ватикане, если бы заставил переименовать в честь Солдата Луну или даже всю Землю, он бы не сказал этим яснее, что любит. И как сожалеет о том, что было.

«Я тебе верю, — подумал Солдат, позволяя себе окончательно соскользнуть в сон. — Я тебе верю. Не бойся, пожалуйста. Все в порядке. Я тебя никогда не брошу».


End file.
